


W czerwonej wazie błękitna krew

by diu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Journalism, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diu/pseuds/diu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia kryminalna z czasów I wojny. Kariera dziennikarki "Proroka", Enid Bonham, wisi na włosku. Musi jak najszybciej pojawić sie z popisowym artykułem. Tymczasem aurorzy znajdują kolejnego martwego czystokrwistego. Czy za morderstwami stoją śmierciożery, czy może ktoś zupełnie inny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Więc łap okazję, łap czym prędzej

**Author's Note:**

> Bety: Femonoe, Mąka  
> Pojawia się duża ilość OC, główna bohaterka również jest postacią własną. Poza tym, sporo trupów i kilka przekleństw. Bez graficznych opisów.  
> Tekst jest kompatybilny z moim innym tekstem: [Może kiedy skończy się wojna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/721420).

_**Prolog** _

Dom wydawał się nienaturalnie cichy, jakby wciąż chłonął złą aurę zdarzeń, jakie miały w nim miejsce.

Cisza wibrowała w gęstnącym powietrzu, zmieszana z resztkami pulsującej jeszcze miarowo magii. W bawialni nie było ciemno; ktoś zadbał, aby świece w misternie zdobionych kandelabrach jarzyły się jasnymi płomieniami. To one sprawiały, że zdemolowany pokój tonął w żółtawym blasku, a sylwetka mężczyzny, pochylonego nad nieruchomym ciałem, rzucała długi cień.

W powietrzu czuć było napięcie, gęste i nieprzyjemne. Czarodziej stał przez parę chwil w dziwnej pozycji, potem wyprostował się raptownie i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, wciąż oddychając nierówno. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby oceniając, to, co widział.

Urządzona w wyszukanym, wiktoriańskim stylu bawialnia scenerią przypominała raczej pobojowisko po zagorzałym pojedynku aniżeli gustowny salon w arystokratycznej rezydencji. Większość staromodnych mebli została wywrócona i połamana, rodowy gobelin, zajmujący wcześniej całą wschodnią ścianę, leżał teraz niezgrabnie zwinięty obok kominka. Jedwabne poduszki popruto, a ze zmyślnie drapowanych zasłon zostały jedynie smętne strzępy ciemnozielonej tafty. Było w tym widoku coś jeszcze, coś nienaturalnego, nazbyt schematycznego, _zaplanowanego_. Dopiero po chwili umysł rejestrował bardziej znaczące szczegóły. Paski grubej tapety równo odstawały od ściany, a pęknięcia szkła na zdjęciach tworzyły bliźniaczy wzór. Powietrze przesiąknięte było zapachem krwi, a ręcznie tkany dywan wydawał się w niej tonąć. Światło sprawiało wrażenie nieco szarawego, choć wysokie świece lśniły jasnymi płomieniami.

Stojący pośrodku pomieszczenia mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę i zastygł w bezruchu, rozważając coś przez moment. Rozejrzał się po bawialni, a potem wymruczał cicho zaklęcie, strącając tym samym wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie obraz. Nie można było rozpoznać, co pierwotnie przedstawiał; płótno zostało pocięte w różnych kierunkach, tak, aby już na zawsze pozostało bezużyteczne. Na ustach czarodzieja pojawił się zarys ledwie widocznego uśmiechu.

— Żadnych świadków.

Schował różdżkę w poły granatowej szaty i podciągnął do góry rękawy. Długimi palcami przesunął po jasnej, gładkiej skórze lewego przedramienia, a twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie głębokiej satysfakcji.

Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na dłuższe zamyślenie. Ponownie omiótł bawialnię uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wycofał się w stronę wyjścia, przechodząc ponad potłuczoną, błękitną wazą. Gdy jego ręka spoczęła na klamce, oczy zatrzymały się jeszcze na lśniących czerwienią słowach, a zapach krwi ponownie dotarł do szeroko rozchylonych nozdrzy. Martwe ciało jakby uszło jego uwadze.

Sekundę później mężczyzna obrócił się i bezszelestnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

_**Rozdział I** _

**_12 kwietnia 1979_ **

_Jak donoszą nasze zaufane źródła, wczoraj, w późnych godzinach popołudniowych, znaleziono drugą już w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni ofiarę brutalnego morderstwa nieznanego dotąd sprawcy. Według rzecznika Biura Aurorów, Amadeusza Bonhama, nie znaleziono żadnego powiązania między obiema zbrodniami a działalnością zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nad żadnym z domów, w których odnaleziono ciała, nie widniał Mroczny Znak._

_Przypominamy, że pierwszą ofiarą był Harlon Colburn, zamordowany w swojej rodowej posiadłości w południowo-wschodniej Anglii. Według pana Bonhama, druga ofiara – Reginald Morce, zmarła na skutek rany ciętej szyi, dokładnie tak samo, jak ofiara numer jeden. Szczegóły tych dwóch zbrodni nie są nam znane, jednakże, jak nas zapewniono, Biuro Aurorów prowadzi już w tej sprawie dokładne śledztwo, o którego postępach będziemy informować na łamach „Proroka”._

***

Burton Rawlison odłożył na biurko plik papierów, strącając przy tym metalową tabliczkę ze swoim nazwiskiem. Nie trudząc się jej podniesieniem, zdjął z nosa okulary i wytarł szkła o skraj podniszczonej, służbowej szaty. Drżącymi rękami wsunął je z powrotem na nos, po czym spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na najbliższy pergamin.

Czuł, jak jego ciało zalewa przytłaczająca ciężkość, a wyczerpanie ogarnia go całkowicie. Choć w Kwaterze Głównej był dopiero od paru godzin, zdążył już wypić trzy mocne kawy. Kusząca wizja przerwy na drugie śniadanie wciąż majaczyła w oddali, nie chcąc się przybliżyć ani o jotę. Głowa pulsowała mu miarowo, uniemożliwiając skupienie na pracy i gdyby tylko eliksir przeciwbólowy, który przyniosła mu przed kwadransem panna Harvis, raczył działać, jak należy... Może byłby w stanie skoncentrować się na jakimś efektywniejszym zajęciu.

Naprawdę zaczynał mieć poważne obawy, że obecna sytuacja wkrótce doprowadzi go na skraj wytrzymałości. Przyzwyczaił się już do zarwanych nocy, spędzonych na czytaniu meldunków, jedzeniu odgrzewanych zaklęciem posiłków i trzymania ciągle rozpalonego kominka – choć właśnie mijała połowa kwietnia - by można było skontaktować się z nim bez przeszkód. Ale cały ten stres przybrał już chyba płynną formę i krążył teraz w jego żyłach, niemożliwy do usunięcia.

Zadziwiające, ale mimo samego środka przeklętej wojny, wszystko wciąż trzymało się kupy. Jakimś cudem Departament nadal funkcjonował, a miejsca w Azkabanie z każdym dniem zapełniano nowymi szumowinami. Mimo wszystko... Burton nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze będą w stanie zachować pozory. Nasilająca się działalność śmierciożerców powodowała pogorszenie nastrojów wśród społeczeństwa. Rawlison miał wrażenie, że niebawem czarodzieje nie będą w stanie wyściubić choćby nosa poza próg własnego domu. Wszystko dążyło do jakiegoś nieprzewidywalnego finiszu, auror czuł to w kościach. Ginęli kolejni ludzie; liczba masowych morderstw na mugolach i mugolakach z każdą chwilą rosła i nie zanosiło się na jakąkolwiek poprawę. Amnezjatorzy z Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof mieli pełne ręce roboty przy modyfikowaniu pamięci niemagicznych, wciąż zwiększano liczbę aurorów, a standardowe kursy przeprowadzano teraz w trybie przyspieszonym. Wszystko po to, by liczba rekrutów w Ministerstwie dorównywała zwolennikom Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Myśli Burtona zostały przerwane przez krótkie, stanowcze pukanie. Drzwi otworzyły się ze zwyczajowym zgrzytnięciem, a do gabinetu weszła panna Harvis z rulonami pergaminów pod pachą. Za nią pospiesznie wleciały dwa papierowe samolociki, zgrabnym ruchem zatrzymując się dwa cale przed nosem Rawlisona. Auror chwycił jeden z nich i rozłożył, aby odczytać wiadomość, podczas gdy jego asystentka podała mu kilka pergaminów do podpisania. Burton zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, czytając treść notatki.

— Mhm, szefie? — zagaiła nieśmiało kobieta.

— Tak, panno Harvis?

— Musi pan wiedzieć, że jest jeszcze ta sprawa z „Prorokiem”... Cz-czytał pan dzisiejszą gazetę, sir?

Rawlison przeniósł powoli spojrzenie na młodą sekretarkę. Teraz dopiero dostrzegł, że ściska w ręku poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego”, zmięte i poplamione kawą.

— Owszem, czytałem — oznajmił. — Nikt się jeszcze od nich nie zjawił, prawda?

— Nie, jak dotąd nie... — odpowiedziała tylko, choć wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać.

— Jakbyś zauważyła jakiegoś dziennikarza, natychmiast wyślij go do Longbottoma — polecił Rawlison.

— F–Franka?

— I przekaż to innym, jakbyś mogła: „Prorok” w sprawie tych morderstw – kierunek: Longbottom.

Na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się konsternacja, kiedy przez moment rozważała usłyszane słowa. Rawlison obserwował ją kątem oka, udając, że nie dostrzega jej zdziwienia. Wcześniej nie zauważył ciemnych cieni pod jej oczami i matowych, niedbale ściśniętych w kok włosów. Nienawidził tego, co wojna robiła z ludźmi.

— Przecież rzecznikiem jest Amadeu... to znaczy auror Bonham.

— Powiedziałem, Longbottom. On się tym zajmie — dodał Rawlison, skupiając się na dokumentach, które otrzymał.

— Oczywiście — wykrztusiła w końcu. — I... ehm... sir? Gorlidd wciąż powtarza, że miał pan zafiukać do Edgara Bones’a przed południem.

— Tak, tak. Dziękuję. Nie zamykaj drzwi, gdy będziesz wychodzić.

Kobieta opuściła gabinet, stosując się do prośby Rawlisona, który pospiesznie odpowiadał na drugą wiadomość. Stuknął różdżką w samolocik, wymawiając przy tym nazwisko adresata, i patrzył jak papierowa lotka mknie ku drzwiom. Dopiero teraz słychać było szum i zamieszanie dobiegające z głównego pomieszczenia Kwatery, gdzie przy swoich stanowiskach pracowały dziesiątki aurorów. Sytuacja była bardzo napięta, nic więc dziwnego, że atmosfera w ich siedzibie do najlepszych nie należała. Ludzie biegali to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, główne drzwi trzaskały niemal bez ustanku, podobnie jak szmaragdowe płomienie, co chwila rozbłyskujące w kominku, gdy znikali w nich kolejni czarodzieje. W takich momentach Rawlison błogosławił posiadanie cichego, ciemnego biura, które - nie wiadomo dlaczego - pachniało świątecznym puddingiem ciotki Vivien.

Stary auror odłożył eleganckie pióro i usiadł wygodniej w swoim fotelu.

Nie było łatwo, to fakt. Co więcej, Ministerstwo przestawało sobie powoli radzić z tym chaosem. I nie chodziło o sam Departament Przestrzegania Prawa, całe Ministerstwo trzęsło się w posadach. Gdy sześć lat temu Rawlison obejmował stanowisko Szefa Aurorów, nie przypuszczał, że sprawy potoczą się w takim kierunku, a wojna przyniesie za sobą _tak_ katastrofalne skutki. Łapano każdego podejrzanego o śmierciożerczą działalność, sam Crouch nie wiedział już chyba co robić, bo procesy skazańców przybierały coraz bardziej stronniczą formę, a odkąd zezwolono aurorom na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, było już jasne, że sytuacja kompletnie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Na dodatek „Prorok Codzienny” mieszał się w każdą najmniejszą nawet sprawę, wysyłając wszędzie swoje dziennikarskie wtyczki. Dla Burtona zadziwiające zaś wydawało się to, że Sam–Wiesz–Kto nie zaczął jeszcze kontrolować całej gazety. Miał tam, rzecz jasna, własnych ludzi – jak wszędzie - ale „Prorok” wciąż pozostawał cenzurowany wyłącznie przez Ministerstwo.

Burton odetchnął głęboko, pocierając siwe wąsy. Tkwili w samym środku walki o utrzymanie wolności i to on był odpowiedzialny za zlikwidowanie tych śmierciożerczych łajdaków i samego Czarnego Pana. Powoli zaczynał wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to uda.

A teraz jeszcze to...

Rawlison sięgnął po dzisiejszy raport młodego Longbottoma. Jakby mało mieli zachodu z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ktoś postanowił urządzić sobie prywatną wendettę. Gdy znaleziono martwego Harlona Colburna, skłonny był uwierzyć, że mają do czynienia ze zwykłym morderstwem, z którym jakiś doświadczony auror szybko sobie poradzi. Potem okazało się, że nie będzie to takie proste. Brak jakichkolwiek fizycznych śladów, żadnego świadka ani wskazówki co do motywu.

Po identycznej śmierci drugiego czystokrwistego, Rawlison postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej całej sprawie. Obie ofiary znały się - to pierwsza rzecz, jaką dostrzegł podczas przeglądania akt. Istniała duża szansa, że sprawca nie był dla nich obcą osobą i nie wybrał ich przypadkowo. Byli młodzi, właściwie w tym samym wieku, na dodatek dobrze sytuowani i pochodzący z czystokrwistych rodów. A jednak zaleźli komuś za skórę i przez to zginęli. Burton nie lubił takich spraw. Morderstwa w afekcie, zazdrosne żony, bezsensowne zemsty po latach.

Co takiego mogło wydarzyć się tym razem, że dwóch czystokrwistych skończyło w kałuży własnej krwi?

To nie robota śmierciożerców. Jego aurorski instynkt był o tym przekonany od samego początku. Poza tym, miał kilka niezbitych dowodów.

Po pierwsze, nad ani jednym, ani nad drugim domem nie widniał Mroczny Znak. Zwolennicy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo zbyt szczycili się swoją przynależnością, szczególnie _teraz_ , by o tym zapomnieć. Ci ludzie chełpili się swoimi czynami, chcieli, aby cała czarodziejska społeczność wiedziała o ich potędze, żyła w strachu, _panice_.

Morderstwa nie zostały popełnione przy pomocy zaklęcia uśmiercającego. W obydwu przypadkach ofiary magicznie unieruchomiono, a następnie zabójca poderznął im gardła zwykłym sztyletem. Po co śmierciożercy mieli bawić się w takie niuanse? Avada była szybsza. Czystsza.

Sprawcą obu morderstw była ta sama osoba - tego Rawlison również mógł być pewien. Zarówno Colburn, jak i Morce zostali znalezieni we własnych domach, w zdemolowanych salonach, z identycznym cięciem na szyi. W obu przypadkach nie było świadków, sprawca musiał więc wiedzieć, kiedy ofiara będzie sama w pustym domu. Co, jak wynikało z akt, zdarzało się rzadko, ponieważ obaj mieszkali w rodzinnych rezydencjach. Oznaczało to, że zabójca dokładnie zaplanował oba morderstwa. Znalazł sposób, żeby dostać się do domu i nie naruszyć zaklęć ochronnych. Może ofiary same wpuściły go do środka?

Ale co je łączyło, że posłużyło jako motyw?

Drugi już raz drzwi do biura Rawlisona zostały otwarte, ale tym razem nikt nie kwapił się pukaniem. Szef Aurorów uchylił nie wiadomo kiedy przymknięte powieki i ujrzał kuśtykającego Alastora Moody’ego z paskudną, ledwie zasklepioną szramą na policzku. Czarodziej dotarł do biurka Rawlisona i oparł się o nie knykciami, pochylając do przodu.

— Dwaj kolejni — huknął. Rawlison westchnął ciężko, słysząc te słowa. — Znaleźli ich po trzech dniach, kiedy żaden z nich nie raczył pojawić się w pracy. Zawiadomili nas, gdy tylko zobaczyli Mroczny Znak. Posłałem tam już chłopaków, powinni niedługo wracać.

— W porządku.

— To już trzecia rodzina w tym tygodniu. — Głos Moody’ego był szorstki i dosadny. — Rawlison, psiakrew, jest coraz gorzej.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Moody.

Auror obrócił się i zaczął przemierzać gabinet nierównym krokiem, pocierając bladą bliznę na skroni. Burton czekał cierpliwie, wiedząc, że czarodziej ma zamiar uraczyć go swym towarzystwem znacznie dłużej.

— Naprawdę się rozszalały, skurwysyny jedne.

— Niemniej jednak, my musimy dalej robić _co do nas należy_. — Rawlison uciął ostro, po czym jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając odrzekł: — Ekhm, Alastorze, masz coś dla mnie w sprawie tego całego, hm, Zakonu... Feniksa?

Przez pokiereszowaną twarz Moody’ego przeszedł ledwie zauważalny cień, który umknął uwadze Szefa Aurorów. Zanim odpowiedział, zatrzymał się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Taa... No więc nikt nic nie wie. Od czasu tych głupich plotek cisza. Nie sądzisz chyba, że Dumbledore...?

— Te „głupie plotki” dotarły do samego Croucha. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tam jest w nich ziarenko prawdy, Moody. Nie wiem, jak duże, jak groźne ani jak użyteczne. A w obecnej sytuacji nie mogę sobie pozwolić na taką niewiedzę.

— Eh, Rawlison, wie...

Za otwartymi drzwiami dało się słyszeć jakieś zamieszanie, któryś z aurorów zaczął krzyczeć coś niezrozumiałego. Moody warknął cicho i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, człapiąc w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili zniknął z donośnym trzaskiem.

Rawlison pokręcił siwym wąsem, po czym nachylił się nad pergaminami, zakrywającymi blat ogromnego biurka. Ponownie spojrzał na dołączone do raportu fotografie z miejsca zbrodni. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na sztywno ułożonych zwłokach, a potem powędrował odrobinę w bok, gdzie tuż obok głowy ofiary widniały czerwone litery układające się w jedno zdanie.

***

— Gdzie tak właściwie jest Ainsworth? — zapytała Arletta Pumkin znad przepisywanego starannie zwoju pergaminu, wskazując ręką na zawalone biurko. Blat uginał się pod ciężarem wysokich stosów papierów, zapisanych rolek i połamanych piór, podobnie jak pozostałych kilkanaście mebli ustawionych w pomieszczeniu. Siedząca przy samym oknie Enid przeniosła wzrok z trzymanej w ręku fotografii na kobietę, która właśnie zadała jej pytanie.

— Nie słyszałaś? Został „oddelegowany w celu udokumentowania wywiadu z Milicentą Bagnold” — odpowiedziała Enid, parodiując nadęty ton kolegi i obracając się, żeby lepiej widzieć siedzącą dwa biurka dalej Arlettę. Na szczęście miejsca przy obu blatach były puste, więc mogła to zrobić bez przeszkód.

— Zastępcy szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa? A co konkretnie znaczy „udokumentowania”?

— Dokładnie tyle, że robi tam jako protokolant, a sam wywiad przeprowadza Muffkin... — odpowiedziała kobieta. —Co nie przeszkodziło mu, oczywiście, przechwalać się tym przez cały ranek.

_I wchodzić mi na głowę, odkąd tylko przekroczyłam próg kominka_ , pomyślała Enid. _Poważnie, mógłby konkurować ze Skeeter, jeśli chodzi o wzbudzanie zazdrości o ich zawodowe wyczyny._

Arletta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie – co ostatnio robiła coraz rzadziej - i sięgnęła do szuflady biurka po opakowanie lukrecjowych pałeczek. Odkąd weszła w drugi trymestr ciąży, pochłaniała niewyobrażalne ilości jedzenia, szczególnie w godzinach pracy.

Enid uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Przynajmniej jedna z nas ma apetyt._

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na trzymane w ręku dwa zdjęcia. Nie były najlepszej jakości, zaledwie niedokładne odbitki oryginalnych fotografii z miejsca zbrodni, zrobione w pośpiechu i dość nieprecyzyjnie. Mimo to dostrzeżenie takiego szczegółu jak napisane krwią zdanie nie stanowiło problemu. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, czerwone litery układały się w identyczny napis na obydwu. Morderca musiał więc być ten sam. Identyczny sposób uśmiercenia ofiary, zdemolowane pokoje, gdzie odnaleziono ciała i prawdopodobnie też dokonano morderstwa. I jedno zdanie...

_Zdrada brudzi czystą krew._

Czy o to właśnie chodziło? Czy ofiary zdradziły sprawcę w jakiś sposób? Zarówno Colburn, jak i Morce? Co prawda uczęszczali do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, podobno nawet prowadzili razem jakiś interesy, musieli więc się znać, ale co tak naprawdę jej to dawało? Ślad marny, ale jak na razie jedyny.

_Oby również aurorów..._

Kobieta odłożyła zdjęcia, po czym wzięła do ręki pojedynczy pergamin z kopią aurorskiego raportu. Zdobycie go zajęło jej prawie tydzień używania najbardziej wysublimowanych argumentów, na jakie była w stanie się zdobyć. Jej informator z Ministerstwa robił się coraz bardziej nieufny, dawno już zniknęła jego arogancka pewność siebie i chęć sprzedania każdej zasłyszanej nowiny. Kobieta nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby zrobić, by bardziej przyprzeć go do muru. Na szczęście zawsze pozostawał jej Amadeusz.

Potrzebowała wiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym śledztwie, znać każdy szczegół aurorskiego dochodzenia. Jeśli miała napisać ten artykuł, musiała znać całą sprawę i siedzieć Ministerstwu na ogonie, gdy już złapią mordercę, tak, by żaden inny dziennikarz z „Proroka Codziennego” nie zdołał jej wyprzedzić.

_Przecież to nic takiego, Enid. Bułka z masłem!_

Kobieta pochyliła się nad biurkiem, bezwiednie pocierając dłonią linię szczęki. Podwójne zabójstwo, kompletnie niezwiązane ze śmierciożercami i Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać będzie prasową sensacją, o którą prawdopodobnie już niedługo zaczną się bić w redakcji. Na razie do gazety nie przeciekło dużo szczegółów, oficjalny przedstawiciel Ministerstwa poinformował ich tylko o „zaistniałej sytuacji”, bez żadnych detali. Ba, „Prorok” nie opublikował nawet, w jaki _dokładnie_ sposób obydwaj czarodzieje zostali zabici, nie wspominając już o krwawym napisie, zdaniem Enid wręcz kluczowym w dochodzeniu.

Oczywiście, wiedziała, dlaczego. Był środek wojny, z dnia na dzień ginęło coraz więcej ludzi, gazeta miała wystarczająco dużo zamieszania z obecną sytuacją. W dodatku Ministerstwo wykorzystywało „Proroka” do kontrolowania przestraszonego społeczeństwa i wpływania na jego morale. Każdy starał się żyć jak najbardziej normalnie, nie mogli jednak już pisać o czymkolwiek chcieli. W tych czasach trzeba było naprawdę uważać. Enid zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Dzięki swojemu informatorowi dowiedziała się o zabójstwie Harlona Colburna bardzo szybko. Redaktor naczelny nie chciał jednak, by ktokolwiek pisał o tym coś więcej niż tylko krótką informację, dopóki sprawca pozostawał nieznany. Wszyscy woleli więc zaczekać, aż sprawa zostanie rozwiązana, by dopiero wtedy zająć się przekazywaniem szczegółów do publicznej informacji.

_Oprócz mnie_ , pomyślała. _Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do nich, mam ważny powód._

Postanowiła więc, że będzie zbierać materiały na temat tego zabójstwa. A gdy wczoraj znaleziono drugą ofiarę, wiedziała, że może z tego być naprawdę dobry artykuł. Do tej pory tylko ona była tak dobrze poinformowana. Skeeter zaczęła co prawda już wtykać ten swój zarozumiały nos w sprawę, najwyraźniej zwęszyła niezłą sensację, ale nie miała tak sprawdzonych źródeł w Biurze Aurorów jak Enid. Bonham była szybsza i wiedziała już sporo, co dawało przewagę. A biorąc pod uwagę jej obecną sytuację w redakcji, musiała zaskoczyć wszystkich porządnym, wręcz sensacyjnym, artykułem. Zanim znajdzie na biurku pergamin zaczynający się mniej więcej od zdania „Szanowna Panno Bonham, informuję, że została Pani zwolniona z pełnionej przez Panią funkcji dziennikarki „Proroka Codziennego”...”.

_Balansujesz na zbyt cienkiej linie..._

Po prawdzie, nie miała za wiele czasu. Młodziutka Rita Skeeter patrzyła na jej stanowisko łakomym wzrokiem nie od dziś. Enid pamiętała ją jeszcze z Hogwartu: drobną Ślizgonkę z blond warkoczami i ciętym językiem. Była chyba dwie albo trzy klasy niżej. Ile więc miała teraz lat? Dwadzieścia osiem? Dziewięć?

Rita również próbowała zabłysnąć, bo samo „bycie” w gazecie już nie wystarczało. Cięcia budżetowe „Proroka” nikogo nie zaskoczyły. Albo raczej nikogo nie zaskoczyła tak doskonale wykreowana wymówka. Wiadomo było, że Ministerstwu nie podobają się niektórzy dziennikarze, których sposób pisania był „wątpliwy” dla ich polityki. Tacy, którzy omijali cenzurę, nie stosowali się do wytycznych lub przekazywali zbyt „prawdziwą prawdę”, jak to nazywano w redakcyjnych kręgach. Jednak nie to było zmartwieniem Enid. Ostatnio w „Proroku” pojawiało się coraz więcej nowych dziennikarzy i Merlin jeden wiedział, którzy z nich wysłani zostali przez Ministerstwo, a którzy przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A ona nie osiągała jakichś wyżyn, gorzej, jej kariera w ciągu ostatnich lat nie ruszyła znacząco do przodu, a w redakcji – miała wrażenie – została tylko dlatego, że była neutralna i potrafiła pisać nawet do rubryki kulinarnej.

_Oh, i przecież świetnie radzę sobie z korektą._

Westchnęła, prawie niedosłyszalnie. A teraz pozbywali się i takich. Dlatego przyszedł czas na działanie, wiedziała o tym. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, co musi zrobić. Zaistnieć. Najlepiej przy pomocy genialnego artykułu, który trafiłby na pierwszą stronę.

_Poza tym, zobaczyć minę Skeeter, kiedy przeczyta reportaż, do którego ona dopiero zacznie zbierać materiały_ , pomyślała Enid z satysfakcją.

Czarownica dostrzegła doskonale jej znaną, jaskrawozieloną szatę, więc odruchowo zgarnęła pergaminy do teczki i wsunęła je pod najbliższy stos dokumentów. Kilka sekund później przy jej biurku pojawiła się Rita Skeeter, poprawiając swoje puszyste loki.

_O wilku mowa._

Enid uśmiechnęła się do niej, dbając, by jej mina wyglądała wiarygodnie. Uśmiechanie się w obecności tej młodej jędzy było wyczynem tak trudnym, że już sam brak wymalowanej na twarzy wściekłości mógł świadczyć o dużym sukcesie.

_No dalej, potrafisz być miła..._

— Rito? — zapytała, zwracając się do koleżanki po fachu. — Uhm... chciałaś czegoś może?

_...albo i nie._

Skeeter obdarzyła ją cierpkim spojrzeniem znad błyszczących okularów w drucianych oprawkach, po czym, przechodząc obok biurka Arletty Pumkin, odrzekła:

— Bonham, szef chce, żebyś odwiedziła Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof i dowiedziała się, czy ktokolwiek z Komitetu Łagodzenia Mugoli zajmie w końcu oficjalne stanowisko w sprawie Haverhill. Chcą opublikować Kriga w wieczornym wydaniu.

— To może tak, z łaski swojej, sam Krig ruszyłby...

— Krig jest w Haverhill, próbuje zdobyć naoczną relację od jakiegoś _czarodzieja_ — oznajmiła. — A tobie spacerek z pewnością nie zaszkodzi, moja droga — dodała, cmokając mocno umalowanymi ustami.

— Po co im magiczny świadek? — zapytała Arletta, odrywając się od przepisywania notatek. — Przecież to amnezjatorzy zawalili sprawę i myślałam, że to raczej od nich Krig potrzebuje oświadczenia.

— Myśleć to ty sobie możesz, Arletto, ale Victor chce je dostać od Komitetu i kropka.

— W porządku, idę już przecież — wtrąciła pośpiesznie Enid, zanim wymiana zdań doprowadziłaby do nieprzyjemnej kłótni.

Wstała, zasuwając za sobą krzesło przy biurku, i sięgnęła po obszerną torbę. Rita wciąż stała na swoim miejscu z założonymi na piersi rękami i przyglądała się poczynaniom czarownicy. Bonham rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na zawalony papierami blat, chcąc zabrać z niego teczkę, ale tamta najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru wychodzić. Nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń - co właściwie było niemożliwe, gdyż Skeeter prawdopodobnie węszyła, szukając nawet miotły w składziku - Enid sięgnęła po cały stos papierów i schowaną pod nim teczkę. Wyminęła Ritę i wyszła na korytarz, rzuciwszy jeszcze Arlecie krótkie „do zobaczenia”. Nie zdążyła jednak dojść do windy, gdy dobiegł ją charakterystyczny głos redaktora naczelnego „Proroka”, Victora Gormana.

— Bonham, czekaj! Ech, na gacie Merlina...

Enid zatrzymała się, po czym uprzejmie odwróciła w stronę starszego czarodzieja.

— Mniemam, że wybierasz się do Ministerstwa? — rzucił, sapiąc jak po długim maratonie. Widząc, że kobieta kiwa głową dodał: — Świetnie, świetnie. Przy okazji zajrzysz do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów i przekażesz to Rawlisonowi — dodał, wciskając jej w rękę dużą kopertę z pieczęcią „Proroka”.

— Możesz im też powiedzieć, że... khm — odchrząknął, w sposób, który zawsze wywoływał u kobiety dreszcz obrzydzenia — ktoś od nas wpadnie do nich na dniach w sprawie tych ostatnich morderstw. Tylko nie kręć się tam za długo!

— Colburna i Morce’a? — upewniła się Enid, czując przyspieszające serce.

— Nie inaczej.

_Czemu to nigdy nie mogę być ja?_ , przemknęło jej przez myśli. _Jak jest większa sprawa, to zawsze wysyła..._

— Ech, poślę do nich Kriga, jak wróci.

Enid jęknęła w duchu, ale potwierdziła skinieniem głowy, że zrobi wszystko, o co ją poproszono, po czym odwróciła się i szybko ruszyła w stronę windy.

***

Płomienie rozbłysły intensywną zielenią, kiedy jasnowłosa kobieta wynurzyła się z nich, otrzepując i poprawiając szatę. Szybko oddała różdżkę oraz pergamin z przepustką do kontroli i podpisała wszystkie standardowe klauzule. Stukając butami o wypolerowaną posadzkę z ciemnego drewna, przeszła przez Atrium, obok Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa i dalej w kierunku wind ze złotymi kratami. Weszła do jednej z nich, małej, z odrapaną posadzką i farbą łuszczącą się z sufitu. Winda ruszyła w dół, a gdy rozległ się kobiecy głos: „Trzecie piętro. Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, z Czarodziejskim Pogotowiem Ratunkowym, Kwaterą Główną Amnezjatorów i Komitetem Łagodzenia Mugoli”, Enid wyszła na korytarz.

Szybkim krokiem dotarła do masywnych drzwi, za którymi znajdował się pierwszy cel jej wizyty. Kiedy weszła do środka, jej oczom ukazało się okrągłe pomieszczenie, z biurkami ustawionymi w zmniejszających się do wewnątrz półkolach i mnóstwem czarodziejów, lawirujących między nimi. Sala urządzona była z typowym dla Ministerstwa przepychem. Z pokrytego płaskorzeźbami sufitu zwisały kryształowe kandelabry, a przy ścianach ustawiono nawet fikusy w pozłacanych donicach. Zupełnie jakby chcieli wynagrodzić sobie wystrojem to, że ich praca skupiała się głównie na niemagicznych.

Enid nie zamierzała przeciskać się przez tłum, dlatego rozglądała się trochę zdezorientowana, aż w końcu zauważyła wysoki kontuar, przy którym stała niewielka kolejka. Jednak czekanie w niej wydało się dziennikarce rozwiązaniem, które zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu.

— Przepraszam... — zaczepiła w końcu pierwszą osobę, która wpadła jej pod rękę. — Jestem Enid Bonham z „Proroka Codziennego”. — Pomachała jej przed nosem legitymacją. — Czy mogłaby mnie pani skierować do kogoś odpowiedzialnego za komentarze dla prasy? Chodzi o Haverhill.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią, a na sercowatej twarzy pojawił się paskudny rumieniec. Odruchowo poprawiła uwierający ją kołnierzyk szaty, po czym odpowiedziała:

— E... Haverhill, tak. Proszę tu zaczekać, pani B-Bogam, zaraz kogoś przyślę. — Zdołała poinformować, po czym oddaliła się nienaturalnie szybkim krokiem, mrucząc coś jeszcze do siebie. Bonham westchnęła tylko, rozglądając się po sali i mając nadzieję, że nie każą jej długo czekać.

Stanęła na uboczu i leniwie śledziła wzrokiem codzienny rozgardiasz. Nie trudno było przegapić rzucającą się w oczy grupkę amnezjatorów, która stała przy długim blacie „recepcji”. Mężczyźni mieli na sobie charakterystyczne, ciemnozielone szaty i emblematy z prostym „A” na ramieniu. Dwóch z nich stało opartych o kontuar w przesadnie nonszalanckich pozach i jakby od niechcenia rozmawiało o czymś z młodziutką czarownicą za biurkiem. Obok nich znajdował się amnezjator z segregatorem w ręku, spoglądający raz w stronę przeciwległego końca sali, jakby w oczekiwaniu na kogoś, a raz – karcąco - na ostatniego z grupki mężczyzn, który, również oparty o wysoki blat, palił papierosa.

Enid zmarszczyła nos na ten widok, a do jej uszu dobiegł tubalny śmiech najwyższego z nich, który już nie zabawiał swym towarzystwem czarownicy przy biurku, tylko mówił coś do tego ostatniego, wciąż wypuszczającego dymne kółka z ust. Ten popatrzył na przysadzistego kolegę, uśmiechając się krzywo, ale Enid nie zdołała dostrzec, co jeszcze zrobił, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie obok niej wyrósł patykowaty czarodziej w dziwnie skrojonej szacie, pojawiając się jakby znikąd.

— Moje uszanowanie. Peter Whitemore — przedstawił się i delikatnie popchnął Enid w kierunku, gdzie stało kilka niezajętych przez nikogo biurek. — Zapraszam, tędy.

Poprowadzona przez czarodzieja, zajęła miejsce przy wskazanym blacie. On sam również usiadł i przeczesując ręką jasne, przerzedzone przy skroniach włosy, zaczął:

— Ach, no to do roboty. — Sięgnął do przyniesionej ze sobą teczki. — Haverhill, Haverhill... Na czym więc stoimy, pani...?

— Enid Bonham — odparła ze spokojem. — „Prorok Wieczorny” chce wydrukować w dzisiejszym wydaniu artykuł. „Amnezjatorzy nie tak doskonali” Artura Kriga. Szkic wstępny został wam przekazany we wtorek, prawda?

— Tak właśnie było, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli.

— Tak, cóż, to świetnie. Brakuje nam tylko waszego oficjalnego stanowiska w tej sprawie. Pan Krig starał się o nie już wcześniej, zaraz po tej feralnej aferze — wyjaśniła Enid, uważnie obserwując rozmówcę.

— W porządku. Proszę teraz patrzeć! — Whitemore zamknął teczkę i machnął wielką dłonią. — Jones! Podejdź no tu szybciutko!

Ku zaskoczeniu Enid, Jones okazał się być jednym z amnezjatorów, na których wcześniej zwróciła uwagę. Niski, z segregatorem w ręku, szedł teraz ku nim przepychając się wśród innych czarodziei.

— Siadaj, siadaj — polecił Whitemore, gdy tylko mężczyzna był już obok nich. — I jak, przygotowany? To panna Bonham z „Proroka”. Jest tu po oświadczenie.

Amnezjator wyglądał na góra dwadzieścia pięć lat, zieloną szatę miał regulaminowo zapiętą pod samą szyję, a metalowa plakieta z nazwiskiem, wydziałem i stanowiskiem, przypięta do chudej piersi, błyszczała, mocno wypolerowana. Z jego młodej twarzy wciąż nie zniknął nerwowy grymas, który w przyszłości - o ile los będzie mu sprzyjał - zmieni się w wyuczony, profesjonalny uśmiech. Zupełnie taki, w jaki teraz rozciągnięte były usta Whitemore’a.

Enid stuknęła różdżką w przygotowany wcześniej dyktafon i podsunęła go na środek biurka.

— Haverhill. E... tak, oczywiście — rozpoczął niezdarnie, ale zaraz jego głos nabrał oficjalnego, jakby wyuczonego tonu. — Ekhm, sprawa dotyczy masowego mordu na siedmiu mugolach, w poniedziałkowy poranek, dziewiątego kwietnia tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego, w mugolskiej miejscowości Haverhill, która znajduje się...

— Panie Jones — przerwał mu Whitemore, zniżając głos prawie do szeptu. — Konkrety. — Mrugnął do niego.

— O–oczywiście. Grupa amnezjatorów w składzie Abra..., a tak, przepraszam. Yyy... grupa amnezjatorów została wysłana na miejsce w celu zmodyfikowania pamięci czterech niemagicznych świadków. W wyniku dalszego dochodzenia prowadzonego na miejscu, aurorzy zauważyli... — zawahał się. — Aurorzy zauważyli objawy nieprawidłowo rzuconego zaklęcia _Obliviate_. Przedstawiciele Komitetu Łagodzenia Mugoli wraz z rzeczonymi aurorami zjawili się, aby zbadać sprawę.

— Panie Jones, na miłość boską, my wszyscy znamy szczegóły. Proszę wyłożyć pannie Bonham ustalenia Komitetu i Rady Amnezjatorskiej — powiedział starszy mężczyzna, wzdychają ciężko.

— Ustalenia, tak. W wyniku dokładnie przedo... przeprowadzonego dochodzenia — Enid mimowolnie wywróciła oczami — ustalono, iż amnezjatorzy w sposób niepoprawny rzucili zaklęcie _Obliviate_ , wskutek czego czterech mugolskich świadków zachowało częściowe wspomnienia z wydarzeń przez nich e... widzianych. Przyczyna popełnionego błędu, jak również konsekwencje, jakie poniosą delikwenci, nie będą ujawnione dla opinii publicznej. Ekhm, Ministerstwo zapewnia jednak, że sprawa została należycie rozwiązana, a pamięć mugoli poprawnie zmodyfikowana w trybie natychmiastowym. — Jones zakończył swoją przemowę, wzdychając z ulgą. Automatycznie popatrzył na Petera Whitemora, który kiwnął tylko głową. Widząc to, młody amnezjator szybko wstał od stołu, pożegnał sztywno i wręcz pobiegł w stronę drzwi z napisem „Kwatera Główna Amnezjatorów”.

Whitemore zwrócił się do Enid z życzliwym uśmiechem.

— To jeszcze praktykant, proszę wybaczyć, dopiero się uczy. No, ale prezentacja ujdzie, dostanie zaliczenie... Tak więc, to jest nasze oficjalne stanowisko, tu ma to pani również na piśmie. Komitet zaznacza również, że jest to jego ostateczna wersja, nie przyjmujemy odwołań, jeśli chodzi o dokładną przyczynę amnezjatorskiego zaniedbania — uzupełnił czarodziej, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć sprawę.

_Typowe. Żadnych konkretów, jedynie uprzejme mydlenie oczu._

— Cóż, dziękuję bardzo za poświęcony mi czas — odrzekła Enid, wstając i podając mu rękę. — Do widzenia.

Whitemore, chyba zdziwiony brakiem protestów i prób dowiedzenia się czegoś poza tym, co usłyszała, uścisnął jej dłoń niemrawo. Widząc jego minę, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wyjaśniła:

— Panie Whitemore, zostałam wysłana tylko po wasze oświadczenie, nic więcej. Dostałam to, czego potrzebowałam, ale nie mogę obiecać, że Krig nie zwali się wam na głowę jeszcze przed kolacją.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, odzyskując rezon, więc Enid wyłączyła dyktafon i zarzuciła torbę na ramię, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, czując tak dobrze znany, mrowiący chłód w palcach rąk. Znalazłszy się znów na opustoszałym korytarzu, skierowała kroki ku windzie.

I tak musiała odwiedzić aurorską Kwaterę, więc szkoda byłoby zmarnować taką szansę i nie spróbować zdobyć nowych poszlak w sprawie tych morderstw. Skoro i tak robiła za dostarczyciela tajemniczych, prorokowych kopert... Może odkryli już, co doprowadziło Morce’a i Colburna do śmierci? Jak podpadli zabójcy, że ten posunął się aż do morderstwa?

A co, jeśli zaczną zadawać niewygodne pytania i wyda się, że wcale nie po to została tam wysłana? I narobi sobie więcej problemów? Albo natknie się na Amadeusza? Może mieć przez nią kłopoty... i tak ryzykował już wystarczająco wiele.

Winda zjawiła się z przeciągłym zgrzytem metalu i wyszło z niej dwóch mężczyzn w uniformach Czarodziejskiego Pogotowia Ratunkowego. Enid przepuściła jeszcze straszą kobietę w zabawnie połatanej tiarze, po czym sama weszła do środka. Dotarcie do Kwatery Aurorów zajęło jej dobrych kilka minut, zważywszy na tłok i jakieś zamieszanie w głównym korytarzu.

Przy wejściu jak zwykle musiała pokazać przepustkę i dziennikarską legitymację, podpisać się na kolejnym papierku i oddać różdżkę. Zanim jednak zdążyła podać cel wizyty, przy recepcyjnym biurku pojawił się wysoki auror, z pewnością młodszy od niej o dobrych kilka lat.

— Dzień dobry. Frank Longbottom. Proszę tędy, już się panią zajmuję — odezwał się przyjaznym głosem, wskazując na wnętrze Kwatery. Enid doszła do wniosku, że to musi być ten sławny kuzyn Aldena, jej kolegi z redakcji. Podobno robił w Ministerstwie zawrotną karierę.

_Może to dobry znak. Nie pytali mnie, po co tu jestem, nie musiałam kłamać._

Enid przeszła przez kontrolną bramkę przy wejściu i ruszyła za mężczyzną. Gdy tylko znalazła się w aurorskiej siedzibie, została pochłonięta przez jeszcze większy rozgardiasz. Ten zorganizowany chaos zakrawał nawet na jakiś odrębny system, prawdopodobnie nie do pojęcia dla przeciętnego, dziennikarskiego umysłu. W takim miejscu czuć było wojnę. Kwatera Aurorów była głośna, gorąca i duszna, a jednocześnie dało się odczuć lodowaty cień strachu.

_Oni wiedzą więcej, w i d z ą więcej_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. _Każdego dnia, te wszystkie okropności, martwe ciała, zdruzgotanych ludzi. A ja tylko... nie mam o niczym pojęcia._

Longbottom poprowadził ją wąskim przejściem między zapełnionymi boksami z oddzielnymi biurkami a ścianą obwieszoną zdjęciami dziesiątek twarzy, z których większość miała w lewym dolnym rogu jarzący się, czerwony „X”. Enid wiedziała, co oznacza - „Potwierdzona śmierciożercza działalność”. Czarownica przyśpieszyła kroku, przepychając się między Aurorami i czując na plecach dreszcz, gdy jej wzrok padł na szaleńcze oczy któregoś z mężczyzn na zdjęciach.

Nie kluczyli długo. Chwilę później Longbottom zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami, otwierając je przed Enid. Kobieta weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, a auror zamknął za nimi drzwi i usiadł przy stole.

— Mniemam, że pani w związku z morderstwem Morce’a i Colburna? — Usłyszała pytanie jeszcze zanim zdołała zająć miejsce na odrapanym krześle. Zamarła na te słowa, szybko jednak skarciła się w duchu, pamiętając jednocześnie, by jej twarz pozostała spokojna. Gdy siadała naprzeciwko aurora, pozwoliła, by na jej usta wpłynął delikatny, przekonywający uśmiech. Ukryła drżące dłonie pod blatem, zginając i rozprostowując mocno palce. Czuła mrowienie rozchodzące się pod bladą skórą, zbyt nienaturalne, by mogłoby być spowodowane zwykłym zdenerwowaniem.

_Zaryzykujesz, prawda?_

Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, po czym odpowiedziała:

— T-tak, no cóż, „Prorok” jest dość niecierpliwy.

Zastanawiając się, czy auror zdążył już odczytać nazwisko z dziennikarskiej legitymacji, zawieszonej na szyi, zaczęła nią ostrożnie kręcić, tak, aby wyglądało to jakby bawiła się nią od niechcenia. Ostatni obrót i znalazła się wierzchnią częścią do dołu. Teraz widoczne było tylko zdobione logo „Proroka”.

Enid pochyliła się do przodu, opierając splecione dłonie o laminowany stół. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, czy mężczyzna obserwuje ją na tyle uważnie, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

_Może nie zdążył skojarzyć nazwiska. Oby Amadeusz był w terenie..._

— Uhm, sprawa wygląd niezbyt ciekawie — wyjaśnił. — Robimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, ale w obecnej sytuacji... Rozumie pani.

_No tak, jak mogłaś spodziewać się, że usłyszysz cokolwiek poza neutralnymi, zbywającymi odpowiedziami? Enid, oni nie cierpią takich jak ty... Wiesz o tym doskonale._

— Oczywiście, rozumiem. — Machnęła szybko ręką. — Jestem jednak pewna, że coś udało się ustalić. Czy ofiary miały ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego? A może Ministerstwo uważa, że były to przypadkowe osoby?

— Sprawa jest niezwykle skomplikowana — odparł wymijająco. Enid prychnęła w duchu na tak powściągliwą odpowiedź. — Nie wiemy praktycznie nic, co w jakimś stopniu mogłoby nam pomóc. Ofiary mogły się znać, naturalnie, społeczność czarodziejska nie jest aż tak liczna, ale, hm... na tym etapie nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć, czy łączyły je jakieś bliższe relacje.

Enid spojrzała na aurora spode łba. Wyglądał pewnie i spokojnie, siedział w wygodne pozie, jego oczy przybrały tak dobrze znany jej, rzeczowy wyraz, ale...

— Więc fakt, że byli w tym samym wieku i uczęszczali wspólnie do szkoły nic nie zmienia? — oznajmiła.

Zero reakcji. Twarz mężczyzny nie zmieniła się. Tylko ręka powędrowała do góry, poprawiając zbyt długą grzywkę.

— Niewiele nam to mówi. Rozumie pani, że niekoniecznie musieli utrzymywać ze sobą jakikolwiek kontakt.

_Bzdura._

— A czy Ministerstwo nie sądzi, że może to być jakiś rodzaj zemsty, załóżmy hipotetycznie, ze strony osób mugolskiego pochodzenia?

— Zemsta? Kogoś o mugolskiej krwi? Uch, skąd taki po... takie przypuszczenie?

— Obydwaj czystej krwi, może zaleźli komuś za skórę, że się tak wyrażę — wyjaśniła z doskonale udawaną skwapliwością.

Zauważyła nerwowy błysk w jego oczach.

_Aha, krwawy napis! O którym nie powinnam wiedzieć. Nie wydaję mi się jednak, żeby zamierzał mnie o nim informować. Nie to nie, zobaczymy, co powiesz teraz, skarbie..._

— A co sądzicie o tym, że prowadzili wspólne interesy?

Enid z satysfakcja obserwowała zmianę na twarzy aurora.

_Oj, nie pomyśleliśmy, że mogę o tym wiedzieć? Gdyby na moim miejscu siedział Krig, nie musiałby się o to martwić. On by tego nie drążył. Krig ma swój Haverhill, nie w głowie mu jakieś morderstwa. Przynajmniej na razie._

— Ekhm, muszę szczerze przyznać, że musimy jeszcze dokładnie zbadać tę sprawę, aby być w stanie powiedzieć, czy miało to wpływ na zaistniałą sytuację. Za wcześnie, aby informować prasę o zwykłych _domysłach_. Może to tylko powierzchowna znajomość, rozumie pani.

Kobieta odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle, oparłszy się wygodniej.

Była na to przygotowana. Szanse na zdobycie czegokolwiek wartościowego takim sposobem były bardzo nikłe.

— Rozumiem — stwierdziła, nie mogąc powstrzymać ironicznego tonu. Słaby impuls przebiegł wzdłuż jej ramion, a zaraz po nim zalała ją fala gorąca. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek uświadomiło ją, że jest prawie kwadrans po pierwszej.

_Cholera. Skoro zaczyna mi skakać temperatura, muszę się stąd zwijać. Zaczyna się..._

— Myślę, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Gdy tylko będziecie w stanie podać nam jakieś szczegóły, proszę skontaktować się z redakcją.

— Naturalnie, dziękuję za przyjście. — Auror odparł gładko, wstając od stołu.

Enid miała ochotę prychnąć na te słowa, ale również się podniosła.

_A teraz najważniejsze..._

— Ktoś z „Proroka” na pewno zjawi się tu niebawem. Liczymy na konkrety, które można byłoby podać do opinii publicznej.

Longbottom skinął nieznacznie głową i poprowadził ją w stronę drzwi. Enid wyjęła z przepastnej torby kopertę, którą kazano jej wręczyć, po czym przekazała ją aurorowi.

— Jeśli można, byłabym wdzięczna za przekazanie tego Burtonowi Rawlisonowi. To główny cel mojej wizyty. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— W porządku — stwierdził tylko mężczyzna, przyglądając się uważnie kopercie.

Kobieta poprawiła przód szaty, czując kolejną, tym razem intensywniejszą, falę ciepła w trzewiach. Pożegnała go więc bezzwłocznie, otworzyła drzwi i znów znalazła się w samym sercu Kwatery Głównej. Nagle powrót do spokojniejszej – przynajmniej dziś - redakcji wydał się całkiem dobrą perspektywą, niestety, nieosiągalną w tym momencie. Mimo że to właśnie takie zamieszanie pozwalało jej na robienie niezauważalnie wielu rzeczy, jak na przykład rozmowa z aurorem o morderstwach w trakcie prowadzonego śledztwa, nie mogła powiedzieć, że lubiła tę atmosferę.

Nikt nie uzna tego za dziwne, jeśli za kilka dni kolejny dziennikarz znów będzie wypytywał o sprawę. A wieść o jej rozmowie z Frankiem Longbottomem nie powinna dotrzeć do redaktora naczelnego. W końcu była to raczej standardowa wizyta, a ona nie popełnia żadnego błędu. Teraz już nikt nie zwracał uwagi na takie szczegóły.

***

Enid podziękowała za herbatę, którą kelnerka w poplamionym fartuszku zawiązanym na biodrach właśnie przed nią postawiła.

Lokal, w którym zawsze spotykała się ze swoim najlepszym informatorem, znajdował się na mugolskich przedmieściach, wciśnięty pomiędzy starą księgarnię z okropnie brudną frontową szybą a malutką, nowoczesną aptekę. Zwykle nie było tu dużo ludzi. Enid miała wrażenie, że bar nie cieszy się zbytnią popularnością.

Szybko policzyła klientów: zaledwie trójka mugoli przy stoliku obok drzwi i jedna para w przeciwległym kącie. Mugolska lokalizacja zapewniała dogodną prywatność, ale dziś nie przyszła tu, by spotkać się ze swoim informatorem. Potrzebowała „czystego” miejsca, bez czarodziejów i magicznej aury wypływającej z każdego kąta.

Kobieta z ulgą wciągnęła powietrze. Jej ciało od razu rozluźniło się, gdy nie wyczuło w pobliżu nawet najmniejszego śladu magii poza jej własną. Niespodziewany zawrót głowy przyjęła wręcz z ulgą, oznaczało to bowiem, że równowaga powoli zaczęła powracać. Kiedy łapczywie upiła łyk miętowej herbaty, uświadomiła sobie, że nawet mrowienie w palcach zniknęło niemal zupełnie. Wiedziała, że to dopiero pierwszy dzień i kolejne dwa będą znacznie gorsze, lecz nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że tym razem jej organizm reaguje znacznie gorzej niż zwykle.

_Czy coś się zmieniło?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl.

W tym momencie krzesło po drugiej stornie stolika zostało odsunięte i ktoś opadł na nie zgrabnym ruchem.

— Nareszcie. — Enid zwróciła się do mężczyzny, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. Amadeusz zakasał rękawy fioletowej, prążkowanej szaty i przeczesał dłonią krótko ścięte włosy. Były jeszcze jaśniejsze niż u Enid, tak, że w pełnym słońcu wydawały się wręcz białe. Kiedyś nosił je dłuższe i związane z tyłu, twierdząc, że w ten sposób wygląda poważniej, jak przystało na aurora.

_Widocznie wojna zmieniała priorytety._

Czarodziej popatrzył na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

— Nie moja wina, słońce, próbowałem się wyrwać jak najszybciej — zapewnił.

— Nie wątpię. Zamówić ci coś? — zaproponowała Enid niewinnie.

Amadeusz machnął ręką, sadowiąc się wygodniej.

— No i...? — Spróbowała coś od niego wyciągnąć.

— Niewiele — napomknął. — Sytuacja jest... napięta, wiesz przecież, nie mogę... węszyć tak otwarcie.

— Domyślam się — odpowiedziała półgębkiem Enid.

— Tak, tak... Jakiś postęp u ciebie? Wiem dobrze, że masz u nas informatora. — Kobieta upiła łyk ze swojej filiżanki, potem po prostu spojrzała na Amadeusza i znów się uśmiechnęła. — Ach... bez przesady, ja ci tylko pomagam, no! Z powodów osobistych. I tylko w tej jednej sprawie, żebyś napisała porządnie ten cholerny artykuł.

— Jasne, wiem. — Pokiwała głową. — Mówiłeś mi to milion razy. „Nie licz na żadne aurorskie sekrety, nie jestem cholernym szpiclem, mogę jedynie nadstawić uszy, gdy pojawi się coś w nowego w sprawie tego ostatniego morderstwa. Choć osobiście uważam, że...”

— ...to robota śmierciojadów. Sama zobaczysz. Na dodatek ta wczorajsza ofiara... Pamiętaj tylko, że nie jestem związany z grupą prowadzącą, nie mam informacji z pierwszej ręki — zaperzył się mężczyzna. — Doszedłem jednak do tego, że aurorzy mają jedno nazwisko: Layton Morce.

— Spokrewniony z drugą ofiarą? — Ożywiła się Enid, wygrzebując z torebki pergamin i ołówek. Amadeusz prychnął pod nosem na ten widok.

— Kuzyni. Cała trójka prowadziła jakieś interesy, nie wiem dokładnie czym się zajmowali i w jakim stopniu było to legalne, ale istotniejsze jest to, że w ubiegłym tygodniu Colburn i Reginald Morce dosłownie wykopali Laytona ze spółki. Ach... dla aurorów to całkiem niezły motyw, ale czy wystarczający, żeby zabić?

— Za duży zbieg okoliczności... — stwierdziła Enid po chwili zastanowienia. — Rozumiem, że aurorzy pokwapili się, żeby go aresztować?

— Nic z tego. Nie ma go teraz w Anglii, co jest, powiedziałbym, dość jednoznaczne.

Enid szybko przeanalizowała w myślach to, co właśnie usłyszała. Zdobyła pierwszego podejrzanego i to z solidnym motywem.

_Czeka cię pracowity wieczór, nie ma co._

— Wyjechał wcześniej i wrócił w tajemnicy, żeby zapewnić sobie fałszywe alibi? — podzieliła się swoimi domysłami z rozmówcą.

— Tego nie wiem, ale... — przyznał, urywając jednak, nim dokończył zdanie.

Wtedy Enid zauważyła metalowy krążek zawieszony na jego szyi, który zaczął wibrować, pobrzękując cicho i rozbłyskając raz po raz mocniejszym światem. Odruchowo uniosła jasne brwi. Auror spojrzał w dół na swoją odznakę i szybko odrzekł:

— Oh, ani chwili spokoju... — Wstał pospiesznie. Chwycił odznakę i przekręcił tak, by widzieć jej spód. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Spojrzał na Enid, która również podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

— Co jest?

Amadeusz podsunął jej krążek, więc pochyliła się, by lepiej widzieć. Widniał tam wygrawerowany napis: „Layton Morce. Morderstwo. Lokalizacja aktywowana. Pilne. BR.”

— Nie żyje?! — krzyknęła. Mężczyzna uciszył ją gestem dłoni, widząc, jak mugolscy klienci odwracają się w ich kierunku.

— Nie powinni mnie wzywać, Enid! Nie jestem związany ze sprawą... Kurde, może się dowiedzieli, że...

— Przestań dramatyzować — syknęła. — Co oznacza BR?

— Inicjały Rawlisona. Taki dopisek pojawia się, gdy wzywa cię sam szef. Muszę lecieć, powinienem się stawić natychmiast po sygnale... Zobaczymy się potem.

I ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Enid, niewiele myśląc, wygrzebała z kieszeni mugolskie drobne, rzuciła je na blat i pognała za Amadeuszem, lawirując pomiędzy stolikami. Drzwi za nią trzasnęły. Zobaczyła, jak mężczyzna oddala się szybko w dół ulicy, więc bez zastanowienia puściła się biegiem. Kiedy skręcił w boczną uliczkę, Enid wiedziała, że Amadeusz zamierza się aportować. W ostatniej chwili, gdy auror obracał się już w miejscu, złapała go za skraj prążkowanej szaty i oboje zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem.

_**Koniec rozdziału I** _


	2. Gdy działasz na przekór

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział II** _

_**Gdy działasz na przekór** _

_2 lipca 1964, Brinnigham_

Margaret,

martwię się o Enid. Wróciła na letnie wakacje zaledwie kilka dni temu, a już wczoraj zaczęły się objawy. Jednak tym razem jej stan jest o wiele poważniejszy, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam u niej czegoś takiego. A przecież choruje, odkąd zaczęła przejawiać magiczne zdolności. Reaguje zupełnie inaczej niż co miesiąc. Mówi, że w Hogwarcie znosiła to normalnie, zresztą zawsze wysyła mi listy. Wiem, to dopiero drugi dzień, więc czeka ją jeszcze ostatnia dawka eliksiru. Slughorn twierdzi, że receptura jest ta sama i nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Zresztą on się na tym nie zna. I tak mamy szczęście, że jest w stanie uwarzyć tak skomplikowaną miksturę.

W każdym razie, Margaret, coś jest nie tak. Enid zemdlała trzy razy tego ranka, a przecież to się nigdy nie zdarzało i mówiłaś, że nie powinno. Drgawki są silniejsze, gorączka nie spada od kilku godzin. Ręce drżą jej prawie bez ustanku, ta, co ma moc, i, na Merlina, iskry strzelają jej z palców! Nudności zwykle pojawiają się pod koniec drugiego dnia, a ona już nie wychodzi z łazienki!

Nawet nie wiesz, jak biedaczka jest przestraszona. Rozumiem, że po prostu musi to przetrzymać do trzeciego dnia, a potem eliksir uspokoi jej energię na miesiąc, ale to n i e jest normalne. Nie wiem, czy mamy przyjeżdżać do Munga. Jesteś jedyną specjalistką od zachwiań równowagi magicznej. Ufam Ci całkowicie, jeśli chodzi o zdrowie mojej córki. Powiedz, co mam robić? Zamierzamy poczekać, aż dostanie całą dawkę Pondery, ale co, jeśli się jej pogorszy?

Odpisz najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

Barbara Bonham

***

Wylądowali na miękkim, rozmokłym gruncie. Enid ledwie zdołała utrzymać równowagę, ale ochroniła się przed upadkiem do błotnistej kałuży. Ledwie kilka metrów dalej widoczna była żwirowana ścieżka, prowadząca do ogromnej, żelaznej bramy. Musieli być niedaleko jakiejś posiadłości, bo wyraźnie widziała niekończące się ogrodzenie z gęstego żywopłotu. Nie dane było jej jednak zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad tym faktem, bo Amadeusz obrócił się w jej kierunku, sycząc wściekle:

— Co ty sobie, do cholery, wyobrażasz?! —Złapał ją pod łokieć, ciągnąc w stronę zarośli, obok których wylądowali. — Szybko, za-zanim ktoś nas zobaczy...

Chwilę zajęło im ukrycie się wśród gęstwiny. Mężczyzna wygrzebał różdżkę i rzucił wokół zaklęcie wyciszające, a potem również kamuflujące. Był wściekły, to Enid mogła stwierdzić z całą pewnością. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się czerwone rumieńce, a oczy zmrużył tak, że widoczne były tylko ich ciemne źrenice.

Próbowała zachować spokój, choć nie wiedziała, czy w takiej sytuacji w ogóle _powinna_. W myślach zdążyła już nawrzeszczeć na siebie dobrych kilka razy. Zawsze starała się postępować najrozsądniej, jak tylko mogła. Zastanowić się, rozważyć dostępne opcje, nie działać impulsywnie i nie rzucać na pierwszy ogień. Tym razem jednak nie pomyślała nad konsekwencjami. Na pewno roiło się tu od aurorów. Nie miała nawet cienia szansy, by dostać się w pobliże miejsca zbrodni. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak dobrej okazji, by zdobyć informacje.

Wiedziała, że śmierć Laytona Morce’a da jej - i aurorom - jakiś nowy trop w sprawie. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. Amaduesz na pewno dowiedziałby się czegoś, ale... Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie tak dobrze poinformowana, jak aurorzy. A do artykułu musiała znać szczegóły, dostatecznie dobre szczegóły, by wzbudził on sensację. Oczywiście nie zamierzała szukać mordercy na własną rękę, ale gdy aurorzy już go dopadną, musi być pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie

Nie przypuszczała jednak, że dla tego artykułu zacznie zachowywać się jak smarkula, która nie potrafi używać mózgu do właściwych celów. Nie wiedziała przecież, gdzie wylądują po aportacji, kto ją zobaczy, ani co się później wydarzy. A na dokładkę dochodził rozwścieczony brat, gotów zamordować ją na miejscu.

_Co za ironia, biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację_ , pomyślała.

— Tu jest masa aurorów. Jak któryś zobaczy, że cię tu przyprowadziłem, to mnie zabiją, na Salazara, zabiją! — wrzeszczał mężczyzna, wymachując niezdarnie rękami.

— Amadeusz, ja...

— Oh, zamknij się — uciął. — Postradałaś wszystkie zmysły... Żeby aportować się z aurorem — wyszeptał do siebie, trzymając się za głowę. — Ja rozumiem, zależy ci na tym artykule, pomagam, jak mogę, ale są pewne granice. Jest wojna, cholera, musisz na siebie uważać. I już na pewno nie możesz być w takim miejscu! Dobra... — Najwyraźniej zaczynał się uspokajać. — Wracaj do domu, ja muszę tam iść. Może nie zorientują się, że przychodzę _tyle_ po wezwaniu. I obiecuję się czegoś dowiedzieć.

— Dlaczego cię wezwali? Przecież nie jesteś...

— Wiem, Enid, przecież wiem. Myślisz, że mnie to nie zastanawia? — wyrzucił z siebie pośpiesznie, cofając zaklęcia maskujące. Potem wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, co brzmiało jak „szybko!”, i zniknął z widoku. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu zajmie mu dojście do rezydencji, nie mogła jednak zbyt długo zwlekać.

Jej myśli znów wróciły do sedna sprawy. Jeśli ten czarodziej również był martwy...

_Właśnie straciłam jedynego podejrzanego! Ale jeśli został zabity w ten sam sposób, co pozostała dwójka, oznacza to, że są już trzy ofiary..._

Enid wyjrzała ostrożnie zza gęstych zarośli. Kolejni aurorzy materializowali się tuż przed bramą. Widocznie ogrodzenie stanowiło granicę strefy antyaportacyjnej. Zauważyła też kilku czarodziejów w szatach św. Munga - prawdopodobnie wezwanych, by zbadać ciało, i, ku jej zdziwieniu, dwie, potem trzy - może więcej - osoby „po cywilnemu”, w zwykłych, codziennych strojach. Nikt nie kontrolował przejść przez bramę, więc Enid domyśliła się, że prawdopodobnie pilnują bezpośredniego wejścia do rezydencji.

_To twoja szansa, Enid..._

Szybko potrząsnęła głową na tę myśl. Chyba naprawdę postradała zmysły, skoro w ogóle wzięła pod uwagę pomysł, żeby się tam przekraść i... Ale to jedyna w swoim rodzaju okazja. Jeśli dowie się czegoś przełomowego? Jeśli będzie w stanie wyśledzić mordercę przed aurorami?

_Przestań w tej chwili! Merlinie, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Łapać mordercę?_ , pomyślała. _Nie... Nie chcesz go przecież sama łapać._

A potem w jej głowie zaświtała myśl, że przecież istniała _realna_ szansa, żeby dostać się do dworu.

Mogłaby rzucić na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona... Nie, na pewno szybko by ją namierzyli. To są przecież aurorzy. Nie zapuka też do drzwi z pytaniem, czy mogłaby się trochę rozejrzeć. Dziennikarska legitymacja również jej nie pomoże. Musiałaby być aurorem albo...

Zastygła na tę myśl. To _był_ jakiś pomysł. Przy sporej dawce ostrożności może nawet... Nawet by się udało. Ale znów... Czy potrafiła tak zaryzykować?

_Nie można całe życie uciekać. Szczególnie w takich czasach, jak te._

W tej samej chwili wyciągnęła różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, zacisnęła mocniej palce na cienkim drewnie i skupiła myśli. Po chwili ubranie zaczęło się rozciągać i kurczyć na przemian, materiał zmienił barwę, szwy zmieniły miejsce, a sekundę później stała już w uzdrowicielskim uniformie. Kolejnym zaklęciem wyczarowała mocne okulary. Skrzywiła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że za bardzo przypominają te noszone przez Ritę Skeeter, ale szybko wsunęła je na nos. Potem jej włosy wydłużyły się nieznacznie i przybrały ciemnobrązową barwę. Wiedziała, że tylko na tyle może sobie pozwolić. Zmienianie wyglądu było skomplikowane i wymagało pokaźnej energii magicznej, która w tym momencie nie była u niej zbyt stabilna.

Przeklinając swoją przypadłość, poczuła, jak robi jej się nienaturalnie gorąco, a zaraz po tym pojawiły się zimne dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż ramion. Miała nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez zbytecznego machania różdżką, w tym stanie nie mogła walczyć. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że prawdopodobnie zupełnie by to ją wyczerpało, magicznie i fizycznie. Z zaburzoną równowagą nie była w stanie przewidzieć, jak zareaguje jej magia. Dopóki nie weźmie trzeciej dawki Pondery, używanie przez nią czarów było dosłownie niebezpieczne.

Dreszcz - tym razem strachu - przeszedł ją na samą myśl. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło się nic poważnego, a chorowała od dzieciństwa. Samoistne zaklęcia: wypadające z okien szyby, rozbłyskające i gasnące świece, kilka spadających przedmiotów - to najgorsze, do czego doprowadziła. I to wyłącznie w skrajnych przypadkach, jak wtedy, po jej drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Zazwyczaj po prostu ciało próbowało uregulować magię, a może zupełnie się jej wyzbyć, trudno było powiedzieć.

Uzdrowiciele nie wiedzieli, jak to wyjaśnić. Owszem, spotykali się z takimi przypadkami, twierdzili, nie aż tak rzadko, by uznać jej dolegliwość za coś ekscentrycznego, ale również nie tak często, by mogli na ten temat powiedzieć za wiele. Po prostu czasem ciało czarodzieja nie potrafiło znieść jego mocy - która wcale nie musiała być przy tym potężna. Podobnie rzecz się miała z charłakami, tyle, że ich organizm nigdy magii nie zaakceptował i już podczas narodzin byli jej pozbawieni. Mówiono, że charłactwo może być ostatnim stadium takiej przypadłości, jak jej. Że jeśli kiedyś równowaga zaburzy się _za bardzo_ , straci magiczne zdolności. Ale, jak zapewniali uzdrowiciele, bardzo trudno będzie jej ten balans zakłócić w _takim_ stopniu. Podobno zdarzyło się to tylko w kilku pojedynczych przypadkach.

Pondera była jedynym znanym eliksirem, który stabilizował energię magiczną w ciele czarodzieja, ale działała tylko przez miesiąc. Po upływie tego czasu konieczne było przyjęcie kolejnej dawki – koszmarne trzy dni pod rząd, podczas których organizm musiał sam poradzić sobie z szalejącą mocą.

Enid otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. To nie był czas na takie rozmyślania. I tak nie miała wpływu na swój obecny stan. Musiała za to działać.

_Jeszcze tylko jeden szczegół._

Spojrzała w dół na nową szatę. Wiedziała, że na piersi po lewej stronie powinna znaleźć się naszywka z logiem oddziału, nie miała tylko pewności, jak dokładnie ona wygląda. Przywoławszy w myślach obraz znaku tanatologii, wyczarowała odznakę, następnie zagarnęła długie włosy do przodu, dla pewności zakrywając naszywkę. Wygładziła ubranie i ukryła różdżkę w obszernym rękawie, by w razie potrzeby szybko ją wyciągnąć. Musiało wystarczyć. Wyprostowała się, przywołała na twarzy uprzejmą minę i skupiwszy się, aportowała się kilkanaście metrów dalej, dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej wylądowała z Amadeuszem.

Przez bramę udało jej się przejść bez problemu, choć zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na przodzie szaty, gdy zrozumiała, że właśnie straciła możliwość aportacji. Szybkim i pewnym krokiem ruszyła po żwirowanej ścieżce, która wiodła prosto do dworu. Chwilę później wyminął ją zdyszany auror, który musiał biec od samego wejścia.

A potem... Potem rozpoznała sylwetkę swojego brata majaczącą kawałek przed nią. Znała ją zbyt dobrze, by pomylić z jakąkolwiek inną. Wysoką i wychudzoną, z opuszczonymi ze zmęczenia ramionami. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie gorszego zajęcia niż bycie aurorem w takich czasach, jak te. I każdego dnia pragnęła, by Amadeusz rzucił tę pracę.

Na całe szczęście, przyciemniła włosy, bo niewątpliwie zauważyłby ją od razu, nawet z takiej odległości. Jej jasny blond był zbyt rzucający się w oczy, szczególnie w tak słoneczną pogodę. Teraz przynajmniej istniał cień szansy, że jeszcze jej nie rozpoznał.

Nie czekając, aż sytuacja obróci się na jej niekorzyść, szybko zboczyła ze ścieżki i ukryła się za odpowiednio grubym drzewem. Co prawda, stało ono zbyt blisko żwirowanej drogi, ale dawał w miarę bezpieczne schronienie na te kilka chwil. Wolała nie używać zaklęcia Kameleona, bo Amadeusz mógłby wyczuć większe stężenie magii i się nim zainteresować. Poza tym - spojrzała na drgającą, prawą dłoń - im mniej zaklęć, tym lepiej.

Mężczyzna przeszedł obok szybkim krokiem, nawet nie odwróciwszy głowy w jej kierunku. Enid odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie był w rezydencji zbyt długo, może nawet w ogóle nie wszedł do środka. Widocznie Szef Aurorów miał dla niego jakieś zadanie na zewnątrz.

_W tej sytuacji to nawet lepiej. Jeden powód do zmartwienia mniej, przecież on na pewno by mnie szybko rozpoznał. Teraz gra warta jest świeczki, Amadeusz na pewno nie dowiedział się za wiele w tak krótkim czasie._

Gdy mężczyzna oddalił się na znaczną odległość, Enid wyszła z ukrycia i znów znalazła się na ścieżce. Starała się, by jej mina wyglądała naturalnie, nie zdradzając ani strachu, ani zdeterminowania, które właśnie walczyły w jej umyśle o dominację. Dojście do głównych drzwi zajęło jej dokładnie tyle czasu, ile potrzebowała na wczucie się w nową osobowość i opanowanie maski, której nie zamierzała pozwolić zniknąć przez najbliższe minuty.

Przez całą drogę do posiadłości starała się dyskretnie rozglądać, czy ktoś jeszcze teleportował się niedawno. Dopiero, gdy już prawie dotarła na miejsce, dostrzegła przed sobą niską sylwetkę. Auror znajdował się w odległości kilku metrów, ale szedł bardzo wolno i już niewiele brakowało, by Enid go dogoniła.

Oczywiście, przy wejściu stał kolejny auror, wysoki i barczysty, jakby dla podkreślenia roli, jaką tu pełnił. Kobieta była pewna, że spróbuje ją skontrolować lub potwierdzić w jakiś sposób jej tożsamość. Tak właśnie zamierzał zrobić z aurorem, który szedł przed nią. Enid była teraz już tylko kilka kroków za nim i dokładnie widziała, jak strażnik kieruje różdżkę w stronę jego klatki piersiowej. Domyśliła się, że tak właśnie sprawdza magiczną sygnaturę. Potem auror został poproszony o swoją odznakę.

_Nie trudno się domyśleć_ , pomyślała. _Potwierdza tożsamość z sygnatury z tą na odznace. I autentyczność odznaki pewnie też. Poza tym, na pewną robią listę wszystkich osób, które wchodzą do środka. Masz marne szanse, kochana._

Enid nie czekała, aż przyjdzie jej kolej. Gdy barczysty auror kończył zaklęcie, wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi i wysunęła różdżkę z rękawa odrobinę mocniej. A potem, zakrywając drugą dłonią usta, szepnęła:

— _Confundus_. — Zaklęcie ugodziło go niezauważalnie. Auror zamrugał kilka razy oczami z zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, gdy Enid minęła go z uśmiechem. Na szczęście mężczyzna przed nią już zniknął wewnątrz budynku, nawet nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

_Udało ci się rzucić zaklęcie dezorientujące na aurora. A u r o r a! Masz niezły fart, Enid. Byle się szybko nie skończył._

— Wszystko się zgadza, prawda? — rzekła do mężczyzny, trzymając w ręku dziennikarską legitymację i w większości ją zasłaniając. — Takie stanie na warcie musi być męczące, panie aurorze — zagadnęła, gdy czarodziej już otwierał usta, a potem szybko zniknęła we wnętrzu dworu, krzywiąc się w duchu nad przesłodzonym tonem, jakiego użyła - nie wiedziała nawet, że jeszcze umie się nim posługiwać. Szybko schowała do przepastnych kieszeni legitymację oraz drgające coraz bardziej dłonie, i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Hol, w którym się znalazła, był jasny i przestronny, oświetlony popołudniowym słońcem. Krążyło po nim kilkunastu aurorów i magomedyków, dokładnie badających każdy zakamarek. Po drugiej stronie ogromnego pomieszczenia, tuż naprzeciw wejścia, znajdowały się szerokie schody. Niedaleko usunięto kawałek ściany, dzięki czemu przez otwór widać było dokładnie wnętrze pomieszczenia.

_Miejsce zbrodni..._

Enid, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, ostrożnie podążyła w tamtym kierunku. Na ścianie obitej brzoskwiniową tapetą z eleganckim motywem, wisiały portrety dostojnych czarodziejów. Wszystkie z oczami przesłoniętymi czarnymi opaskami.

_Wyczarował je morderca?_ , zastanawiała się, przemierzając ukradkiem ogromny hol. Mogła się o to założyć. Namalowani czarodzieje poruszali się nerwowo w swoich ramach, chyba nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy z tego, co się stało. Nie mogli zobaczyć sprawcy.

_Skuteczny, choć wymyślny sposób. Żadnych świadków. Zadbał o każdy szczegół._

Była teraz na tyle blisko gabinetu, że bez trudu dostrzegła ciało. Nienaturalna pozycja, zakrwawione gardło. Enid zakryła usta dłonią, czując falę mdłości. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, by oswoić się z tym widokiem. Może nie powinna tu przychodzić? Nie była przygotowana na takie rzeczy. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki, by następnie ostrożnie je uchylić.

_W porządku_ , powtarzała sobie. _To nic takiego. Już i tak jest za późno._

Wzrok dziennikarki znów prześlizgnął się po pomieszczeniu. Ten sam napis z krwi, na podłodze, tuż nad głową, „Zdrada brudzi czystą krew”. Wyraźnie widziała dywan z czerwoną kałużą. Pomieszczenie zostało zdemolowane, tak jak w przypadku dwóch poprzednich morderstw. Połamane biurko, pocięta tapeta, książki pozrzucane z wysokich półek, rozbite wazony z różanymi bukietami. Jak na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ten sam sprawca.

Nad ciałem Laytona Morce’a pochylało się dwóch uzdrowicieli. Uważnie oglądali zwłoki, machając nad nim różdżkami i szepcząc ciche inkantacje. W pokoju było też czterech aurorów. Burtona Rawlisona i tego, z którym rozmawiała w Kwaterze Głównej – Longbottoma - rozpoznała od razu. O dziwo, zauważyła również mężczyznę w ciemnozielonym uniformie, który stał oparty o kominek, obserwując aurorów ze spokojem na twarzy. Możliwe, że widziała go wcześniej w Komitecie Łagodzenia Mugoli, zdawał się być bardzo podobny do tego faceta palącego papierosa.

_Po co im amnezjator?_ , przemknęło jej przez myśli.

Nie zastanawiała się nad tym długo. Kątem oka zauważyła leżącą pod ścianą skórzaną torbę z magomedycznym logiem, więc upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy, zagarnęła ją szybko do ręki. Nie miała czasu sprawdzać, co jest w środku, ważne, żeby wyglądała wiarygodnie. Powinna teraz znaleźć się jak najbliżej aurorów, żeby podsłuchać, co myślą na temat morderstwa Laytona Morce’a, mimo, że _zakradanie_ się akurat do _nich_ było kiepskim pomysłem.

Enid ostrożnie podeszła do samej dziury w ścianie, i pochyliwszy się, udała, że szuka czegoś w medycznym kufrze. Z tego miejsca doskonale słyszała rozmowę prowadzoną w zdemolowanym gabinecie:

— ...ada teoria, że to on zabił tamtą dwójkę. — Bonham bez problemu rozpoznała głos młodego Longbottoma. — Zostaliśmy bez mordercy, za to z kolejnym ciałem.

— Ale nie ma przecież pewności, że to ten sam sprawca, prawda? — powiedział jakiś auror o niskim, zachrypniętym głosie. — Może Layton Morce zabił tamtą dwójkę, a jego wykończył... naśladowca?

Ktoś prychnął, a potem znów odezwał się Longbottom.

— Mało prawdopodobne. Dopóki nie będziemy mieć dowodu, że jest inaczej, morderca całej trójki jest jeden. Wszystko na to wskazuje, taka sama sceneria, przyczyna zgonu, ten... napis.

— Założę się, że i tym razem technicy nie znajdą żadnego śladu magicznej aury. Nie dość, że zdążyła się rozmyć, to sprawca wydaje się sprytnie ją maskować — stwierdził Szef Aurorów, Rawlison. — Beznadziejna sytuacja, panowie. Dwa tygodnie, trzy ofiary. Wczoraj jedno ciało, dzisiaj kolejne. Działa z coraz większą częstotliwo...

— Sądzi pan, że to jeszcze nie koniec? Ż-że zamierza dalej... zabijać?

— Nie możemy tego wykluczyć, panie Boucher, skoro nie znamy jego motywu.

— Na Merlina, sądziłem, że to Layton Morce ich zabił, skoro go wykopali ze spółki — przyznał mężczyzna o niskim głosie, którego Rawlison nazwał Boucherem. — Ch-chociaż to poderżnięte gardło...

— Myliliśmy się, co do tego założenia. Teraz mamy innego sprawcę i inny motyw. Trzeba się dowiedzieć z kim jeszcze prowadzili interesy. — Kontynuował Szef Aurorów. — Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem zostawił jakiś ślad... Longbottom, zbieraj się do Kwatery i pomóż Bonhamowi przekopać się przez te papierzyska z archiwum. Obyście coś w nich znaleźli. I... uważaj, co mówisz, dobrze? Na razie nie chcę przypisywać do tej sprawy nikogo nowego, ale nie wiem, czy nie będę miał innego wyjścia. Potrzeba nam ludzi.

— Tak jest, proszę pana — odparł krótko auror, a Enid odeszła kilka kroków w bok, żeby jej nie zauważył. Gdy Frank Longbottom wyłonił się z gabinetu i chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami rezydencji, powróciła na swoje miejsce, ciągle pochylając się nad torbą. Kark zaczynał ją już boleć. I na dodatek te drgawki... z obawą spojrzała na trzęsącą się odrobinę mniej niż przed momentem prawą dłoń.

— O’Hannagain, do jasnej cholery! — Enid podskoczyła, znów słysząc głos Rawlisona. — Ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś tu nie palił? Zgaś to natychmiast! Na miłość boską, to jest miejsce zbrodni!

W odpowiedzi dało się jedynie usłyszeć jakiś niezrozumiały pomruk. Enid nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, kto mógłby w spokoju palić papierosa nad czyimś zwłokami.

Zrezygnowała jednak z dalszego podsłuchiwania i podniosła się powoli, rozmasowując kark. Doszła do wniosku, że na razie i tak nic ciekawszego nie usłyszy, skoro aurorzy nie mają jeszcze żadnych nowych śladów i zdają się nie wiedzieć niczego szczególnie interesującego. Dlatego uznała, że najlepiej będzie rozejrzeć się dyskretnie po posiadłości, w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek.

Odwróciła się, stając oko w oko z wysokim mężczyzną. Szybkie spojrzenie na kolor szaty uświadomiło ją, że to pracownik św. Munga. Serce zabiło jej mocniej.

— Ehm, słuchaj — zaczął czarodziej. Enid mimowolnie przesunęła różdżkę, znajdującą się w szerokim rękawie, bliżej dłoni. — Miałby taką prośbę w sumie. Bo wiesz... khm — odchrząknął. — Ktoś powinien zająć się żoną tego typka, zanim aurorzy znów ją dopadną i będą wypytywać. A ona tak jakby, wiesz, strasznie płacze, no i ty jesteś kobietą... więc może do niej zajrzysz, co?

— Słucham? Mam, co zro...? — zaczęła słabo kobieta.

_Oddychaj, Enid. Potrafisz!_

— Pociesz ją jakoś babską gadką, czy coś, daj jej trochę Eliksiru Uspokajającego. No, może jeszcze kilka zaklęć diagnozujących by się przydało, bo nie wiem, czy ktoś w ogóle o tym pomyślał wcześniej. — Medyk podrapał się po głowie. — Nic wielkiego.

— Em, jasne, jasne. Zajmę się tym natychmiast.

_Idź sobie! No już. Zanim się zorientujesz..._

— No. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z ulgą, a potem wyprostował z wyższością. — Zresztą słabo kojarzę twoją twarz, musisz być więc nowa, tym bardziej powinnaś iść, nabierać, tego... no, ehm, doświadczenia. — Zakończył zadowolony i, poklepawszy Enid, po ramieniu ruszył przed siebie.

Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy. Udało jej się. Nie rozpoznał jej i na dodatek miała świetną okazję, żeby jeszcze trochę powęszyć. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie mimowolnie i skierowała kroki w stronę...

_Gdzie właściwie jest teraz ta żona?_ , pomyślała.

Postanowiła sprawdzić każde pomieszczenie po kolei, bo wolała nie ryzykować pytania o to kogokolwiek. Nie zdążyła jednak prawie w ogóle rozejrzeć się po domu, bo szybko znalazła się w przestronnym korytarzu, gdzie pierwsze drzwi, jakie otworzyła, prowadziły do salonu. W środku skulona na kanapie siedziała zapłakana kobieta. Enid weszła ostrożnie, zamykając drzwi z delikatnym skrzypnięciem, które ujawniło jej obecność. Poprawiła trzymany w ręku kuferek, założyła wciąż ciemne włosy za ucho i z najcieplejszym uśmiechem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć, oznajmiła:

— Witam, jestem uzdrowicielka... Bonham.

Zaciskając zęby, podeszła do trzęsącej się kobiety, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak mogła tak bezmyślnie przedstawić się prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Złamała pierwszą zasadę działania pod przykrywką: nigdy nie ujawniać swojej prawdziwej tożsamości.

_Chyba nie jesteś w tym tak dobra, jak ci się wydawało, co?_

— P-pani Morce, prawda? - zagadnęła czarownicę, podchodząc bliżej. Przysunęła stojące pod ścianą krzesło i usiadła naprzeciw kanapy, tuż przed swoją pacjentką. — Spokojnie. Przyszłam tu, żeby pani pomóc. Na początek proszę mi powiedzieć, czy jest pani uczulona na jakiekolwiek eliksiry.

Przeczący ruch głowy był jedyną reakcją. Enid pogratulowała sobie w duchu tego zagrania. Pamiętała, że uzdrowiciele zawsze o to pytali, gdy pierwszy raz podawali jej jakąś miksturę. Gdy była młodsza, często odwiedzała św. Munga.

— Doskonale — kontynuowała spokojnym tonem. — Podam pani standardowy eliksir na uspokojenie, w porządku? Poczuje się pani lepiej.

Otworzyła znalezioną wcześniej torbę mając nadzieje, że na dnie znajdzie jakieś eliksiry. Gdy wcześniej udawała, że go przeszukuje, przysłuchując się rozmowie aurorów, widziała tylko teczki jakiś dokumentów upchnięte na górze. Była jednak przekonana, że słyszała dźwięk uderzającego o siebie szkła, kiedy niosła torbę. Przesunęła papiery i wsadziła rękę do środka, przetrząsając zawartość. Prawie natychmiast trafiła na kilka fiolek zawiniętych razem w miękki materiał. Odwiązała paczuszkę i wyciągnęła buteleczki. Dziękowała teraz w duchu, że była całkiem dobra z eliksirów w czasach, gdy jeszcze chodziła do Hogwartu. Przejrzała fiolki, w poszukiwaniu tej o mlecznobiałej, rzadkiej zawartości. Podała ją kobiecie, zachęcając do wypicia.

— To pani pomoże, śmiało.

Czarownica wypiła miksturę jednym haustem i na powrót ukryła twarz w trzymanej w ręku chusteczce.

_Zaklęć diagnozujących nie znam żadnych, poza tym na złamania i mierzenie temperatury. Mam nadzieję, że potem zbada ją prawdziwy uzdrowiciel. Oby była tylko wstrząśnięta._

— Pani Morce, czy... fizycznie dobrze się pani czuje? Nic pani nie dolega?

— N-nie — wyszeptała kobieta z wciąż zasłoniętą twarzą. Potem niespodziewanie otarła łzy, wydmuchała nos, starając się zrobić to jak najbardziej elegancko i spojrzała na Enid. — Dzię-dziękuję. Jestem po... po prostu w szoku, a-ale czuje się dobrze. On... — Głos się jej załamał. — On mi nic nie zrobił — dokończyła szeptem.

— Widziała pani mordercę? — zawołała Enid, nim zdążyła się ugryźć w język.

_Jesteś mistrzynią taktu, Bonham. Gratuluję._

— Schodziłam akurat na dół, kiedy... ktoś chy-chyba otworzył drzwi. Ja... musiał mnie zauważyć i... on się chyba nie spo-spodziewał, że ktoś będzie w domu... Mówiłam to już temu aurorowi. Nic nie pa...miętam. On... co-coś do mnie powiedział. Chyba rzucił... _Obliviate_ , bo mam białą pla...mę w pamięci od tego mo-momentu. Odzyskałam... świadomość dopiero, gdy stałam w progu gabinetu m-męża. Był cały zde... molowany i tam le-leżało...

— W porządku, nie musi pani dalej mówić — przerwała jej Enid. — To pani znalazła... męża i zawiadomiła aurorów?

— Ta-tak.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedziała tylko. — Jeśli chce pani, mogę da...

Nie skończyła jednak, bo drzwi do salonu otworzyły się nagle i do środka wszedł bardzo wysoki mężczyzna w zielonej szacie. Od razu rozpoznała w nim amnezjatora.

— Lou O’Hannagain — przedstawił się, podchodząc do nich i podając pani Morce dłoń, którą ta ścisnęła niemrawo. Popatrzył na Enid, a gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na uzdrowicielskiej szacie, ciemne brwi podjechały mu wysoko do góry. Dziennikarka zauważyła tylko, jak uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. — Uzdrowicielko...?

— Bonham — odparła Enid, wiedząc, że nie ma wyjścia.

— O, naprawdę? — Uśmiechnął się szerzej, na pewno zauważając niezrozumienie w jej oczach. Potem na powrót zwrócił się do pani Morce, poważniejszym już tonem. W jego głosie słychać było charakterystyczny akcent. — Ja i uzdrowiciel Tisane zajmiemy się panią, w porządku? Chcemy ustalić, jak poważne są pani luki w pamięci i... Spróbować przywrócić pani wspomnienia.

— Ch-chcecie przywrócić mi... wspomnienia?

— Rozumiem pani obawy, ale to konieczne dla dobra śle... Złapania zabójcy pani męża. Na pewno chce pani sprawiedliwości, prawda? Może nam pani bardzo pomóc.

Na moment zapanowała cisza, gdy kobieta spuściła wzrok, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszała.

— Proszę to przemyśleć i nie... spieszyć się z decyzją — dodał amnezjator. Enid wiedziała, że kobieta i tak nie ma wyboru. Była ich jedynym świadkiem.

Popatrzyła z ciekawością na amnezjatora. Czyli po to był potrzeby aurorom. Żeby przywrócić wspomnienia kobiecie, która widziała mordercę swojego męża. Być może też widziała, jak go zabijano... Ale przecież sprawca musiał wiedzieć, co robi. Nie był głupi, skoro tak starannie zacierał ślady i dbał o wszystkie szczegóły, nawet zasłaniając durne obrazy. Jego _Obliviate_ musiało być silne i skuteczne, inaczej nie ograniczyłby się tylko do wymazania pamięci.

Wtedy uderzyła ją nagła myśl.

_Dlaczego jej nie zabił?_

Wzdrygnęła się, patrząc, jak pani Morce wstaje i podchodzi do ogromnego okna. Wiedziała, że coś takiego w ogóle nie powinno pojawić się w jej głowie, ale... Może to jest jakiś trop? Morderca nie jest krwiożerczym psychopatą, który zabija kogokolwiek, kto mu się nasunie pod różdżkę. Może starannie wybiera poszczególne cele? Przecież ten napis... „Zdrada brudzi czystą krew”. Czy w takim razie karze ludzi, których uważa za zdrajców? Zdrajców czystej krwi?

— Więc jak brzmi naprawdę? — Usłyszała cichy głos amnezjatora, który niespodziewanie znalazł się obok niej.

— Ale co? — zapytała szczerze zdziwiona. Na wszelki wypadek przesunęła się bliżej wyjścia. Pani Morce zdawała się kompletnie nie zwracać na nich uwagi.

— Nazwisko, pani Uzdrowicielko. Jak naprawdę brzmi twoje nazwisko?

Enid popatrzyła na niego z jeszcze większym zdumnieniem, marszcząc czoło. Dlaczego uważał, że kłamała? Czyżby się zorientował?

_Ale jakim cudem, skoro najwyraźniej mnie nie zna?_

— Nazywam się Bonham. Dlaczego miałabym używać nie swojego nazwiska? — stwierdziła najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć, a potem przesunęła różdżkę w rękawie, by znalazła się bliżej prawej dłoni.

— No, daj spokój. To oczywiste, że nie jesteś uzdrowicielką. Widziałaś swoją szatę? — Wskazał na zaczarowany uniform Enid. — Masz na niej emblemat oddziału położniczego. Nie sądzę, żeby akurat ktoś tu rodził.

Spojrzała w dół na odznakę, której już nie zasłaniały ciemne włosy.

_O cholera_ , przebiegło jej przez myśli. _Naprawdę aż tak się pomyliłam?_

— I do tego — kontynuował — użyłaś najbanalniejszego nazwiska, jakiego można było.

Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówi. To była akurat jedyna prawdziwa rzecz. Zaczarowała swoje włosy i strój, ale nazwiskiem przecież - zresztą z własnej głupoty – posłużyła się autentycznym.

— Dlaczego najbanalniejszym? — zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Przecież św. Mungo tak się nazywał. Mungo Bonham. Każdy to wie. Szczerze, mogłaś się bardziej wysilić.

Dziennikarka stała jak zamurowana. Mungo _naprawdę_ nosił takie samo nazwisko, jak ona? Może byli spokrewnieni? Uśmiechnęła się, bardziej do siebie niż do mężczyzny.

— Więc jesteś aurorem pod przykrywką? Przyszłaś ją trochę wypytać — wskazał na wciąż stojącą przy odległym oknie panią Morce — kryjąc się za miłymi słówkami i Veritaserum w Eliksirze Przeciwbólowym? Wiesz, że to nielegalne?

— Oczywiście — oznajmiła szydząco. On chyba sam nie mógł wierzyć w swoje słowa. — Co zamierza pan z tym zrobić?

O’Hannagain wzruszył zaledwie ramionami. Z kieszeni zielonej szaty wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Nie zważając na ostre spojrzenie Enid, odpalił jednego z nich.

— Jej i tak to obojętne — znów skierował wzrok na panią domu. — Rany, rany. Po co mam cokolwiek robić? Ja tu jestem tylko po to, by wrócić wspomnienia jedynemu świadkowi w śledztwie. Nie wiem, czemu Rawlison tak bardzo uparł się akurat na mnie.

Dziennikarski zmysł Enid zadział automatycznie, włączając w umyśle czerwoną lampkę.

_Jesteś tu po to, by się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Bierz się do roboty. A jeśli ona sobie coś przypomni, będziesz musiała wymyślić sposób, zbyt dostać się do tych informacji. Pewnie dawno cię już tu nie będzie. Nie masz aż tyle czasu..._

— Ale wiesz, ee... czekaj, jakie jest twoje przykrywkowe imię, Uzdrowicielko? — zagadnął znów amnezjator z wyraźnym akcentem.

— Enid. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej, ale zaraz przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas, gdy poczuła tak dobrze znajomą falę gorąca. _Tylko nie to._

— Całkiem ładne. Masz fantazję. Chociaż z tym nazwiskiem zawaliłaś. Pamiętaj na przyszłość. — Pogroził jej palcem, na co dziennikarka zmarszczyła brwi. — Auror nie może być taki nieuważny. W każdym razie, zaraz przyjdzie tu Tisane, no wiesz, taki prawdziwy magomedyk, z _dobrym_ znaczkiem na szacie. On cię szybko rozszyfruje i raczej nie będzie miał oporów przed dekonspiracją. Na pewno nie spodoba mu się, że aurorzy używają takich podstępów, by dostać się do świadka, skoro będą go mogli później przesłuchać.

Enid nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten facet próbuje jej pomóc. Wróciła w pobliże kanapy, gdzie wcześniej podawała pani Morce eliksir i szybko spakowała torbę. Podniosła ją i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

— Fiu, fiu. Nawet ekwipunek masz profesjonalny — zauważył cicho amnezjator, kiedy przechodziła obok niego. — Pani Morce — dodał głośniej. — Sprawdzę, co z uzdrowicielem Tisane i zaraz wrócę. Proszę się stąd nie ruszać.

Bonham nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu opuściła szybko salon. Gdy znalazła się z O’Hannagainem na pustym korytarzu, znów usłyszała jego niski głos:

— Odprowadzę cię do Szefa, co? Bo jak wpadniesz na jakiegoś pracownika Munga — była pewna, że zaakcentował to słowo — to raczej masz przerąbane. Rawlison się wścieknie, jak zawalisz misję. Dowiedziałaś się w ogóle czegoś... em... Enid?

Kobieta przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Różdżka prawie dotykała trzęsącej się odrobinę dłoni.

— Nie musi się pan tak kłopotać, naprawdę. Poradzę sobie.

— Daj spokój. I tak muszę iść po tego kretyna Tisane’a, pewnie dalej gmera nad ciałem. Nieźle urządzili tego całego Morce’a, nie? I przestań zwracać się do mnie per pan. Nie jestem aż tyle od ciebie starszy. Pewnie nawet chodziliśmy razem do Ho...

Starała się oddychać równo, co nie było takie proste. Poza tym, nie mogła uwierzyć, że mężczyzna próbował rozmawiać z nią tak swobodnie o zamordowanym czarodzieju i kierował się w stronę miejsca zbrodni.

Nie zdążyli jednak wyjść z szerokiego korytarza, gdy Enid niepostrzeżenie wyciągnęła różdżkę, którą skierowała w stronę niczego nieświadomego, wciąż uśmiechniętego mężczyzny. Jej końcem dotknęła jego pleców.

— Mam prośbę — wyszeptała, zauważając, jak momentalnie się spiął, czując dotyk między łopatkami. — Zapomnij, że się spotkaliśmy. I naprawdę jestem Enid Bonham.

Wypowiadając zaklęcie pozbawiające przytomności, usłyszała jeszcze jego niski śmiech. A może jej się tylko zdawało? Złapała nieruchome ciało, cicho kładąc je na podłodze. Potem wyminęła mężczyznę i najszybciej jak mogła, ruszyła w stronę hollu.

_Cóż, bystry zbyt nie jest, skoro nawet się nie bronił._

Miała szczęście, że zaklęcie z tak bliskiej odległość wymagało mniej energii magicznej. Nie była pewna, na ile jeszcze może sobie pozwolić. Zauważyła, że włosy zaczynają się powoli skracać. No tak, zaklęcie rzucone w takim stanie nie mogło być zbyt trwałe. Nie miała więc dużo czasu. Zresztą O’Hannagain pewnie też się wkrótce obudzi.

Wybiegła z korytarza i wolniejszym już krokiem przemierzyła hol, dyskretnie oglądając się na dziurę prowadzącą do gabinetu. Aurorzy wciąż tam stali, rozglądając się uważnie po wnętrzu pokoju. Gdy była już przy drzwiach, położyła torbę, którą cały czas miała ze sobą przy ścianie, i szybkim ruchem otworzyła frontowe drzwi. Na szczęście, na zewnątrz nie było widać nikogo, poza aurorem przy wejściu do dworu. Minęła go bez słowa i ruszyła ku ciężkiej, żelaznej bramie.

***

Enid siedziała ściśnięta przy niewielkim stole. Czuła, że gorączka trawi ją coraz bardziej, a fale gorąca wywołują kolejne dreszcze. Splotła trzęsące się ręce pod stołem tak, aby siedzący obok Amadeusz niczego nie zauważył. Nie widziała powodu, dla którego miałaby martwić teraz brata. Miał wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, pracując jako auror. Na pewno szybko by się zorientował, że w tym miesiącu z jej napadem choroby jest coś nie tak. Nie mogła mu zawracać głowy. Nie teraz.

— Enid, skarbeńku, naprawdę blado wyglądasz. — Usłyszała spokojny i ciepły głos nad sobą. Babka Delilah ustawiła półmisek ziemniaków na środku stołu i wytarła ręce w fartuch. — Nałóż sobie więcej surówki, dobrze?

— Mamo, daj jej spokój — wtrącił ojciec Enid. — Na te ataki żadna surówka nie pomoże.

Niska staruszka zacmokała smutno i przelewitowała resztę potraw na zastawiony stół.

— Nie powinnaś już zafiukać do Horacego po ten cały eliksir?

— Jeszcze za wcześnie, babciu — odpowiedziała szybko Enid. — Nie martw się, czuję się w porządku. I przekażę mu twoje pozdrowienia, jak zawsze.

Starsza kobieta usiadła w końcu przy stole, kręcąc głową. Piątkowe obiady u babki Delilah były rodzinną tradycją, odkąd Enid sięgała pamięcią. Co prawda, omijały ją za czasów Hogwartu, ale po skończeniu szkoły doceniła te cotygodniowe spotkania z całą rodziną. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jutro nie straci któregoś z nich...

Spojrzała w dół na trzęsące się dłonie i kilka razy powoli rozprostowała palce. Przyjęła naczynie od siedzącej obok matki i najbardziej skupionym ruchem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć, nałożyła na talerz odrobinę jedzenia. Gdy jej energia magiczna była tak zachwiana, zwykle nie miała dużego apetytu. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może brać Pondery na pusty żołądek, dlatego bez zastanowienia wpychała w siebie kolejne porcję babcinego obiadu, a dłoń trzymająca widelec wciąż drżała.

Wczorajsza „wycieczka” na miejsce zbrodni zostawiła po sobie ślad. Użycie silnego _Confundusa_ poskutkowało jeszcze większym zakłóceniem równowagi w jej organizmie. Nie wspominając nawet o _Drętwocie_ i zaklęciach kamuflujących. Nie powinna była robić takich rzeczy w obecnym stanie.

_Cała ta zabawa nie poszła jednak na marne, Enid._

Widziała ciało. Widziała je na własne oczy. Blade, nieruchome i dziwnie wygięte. Wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie. Nie przypuszczała, że zwłoki będą wyglądać aż tak okropnie. Podsłuchała też aurorów - wiedziała, że na razie nie mają żadnych tropów. Tkwili w martwym punkcie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż pani Morce odzyska wspomnienia. Dziennikarka zastygła na moment. A co jeśli się im udało? Widziała mordercę? Widziała cokolwiek?!

Nie mogła tak myśleć. Jeśli go złapią, Amadeusz będzie wiedział. Zdąży skontaktować się z aurorami pierwsza. W redakcji nikt nic nie wie. Uda jej się.

_Obyś miała rację._

Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa jej brata. Czego takiego Burton Rawlison kazał mu szukać z Longobttomem w starych archiwach? Może jednak auror miał jakiś konkretny trop? Zapyta o to Amadeusza, jak tylko skończą obiad. Na razie to nie był czas na takie rozmowy.

Kolejna fala dreszczy wstrząsnęła jej ciałem.

_**Koniec rozdziału II** _


	3. Coraz więcej, coraz mniej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział III** _

_**Coraz więcej, coraz mniej** _

_**Raport(nr 15/97/1978) z przesłuchania świadka Alastora Moody’ego, w sprawie dotyczącej podwójnego morderstwa (dochodzenie nr 235/657/11/1978).** _

**Przesłuchiwany:** MOODY, Alastor; auror I stopnia.

**Przesłuchujący:** GUIMARD, Thomas; przedstawiciel ds. kontroli Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

**Fragment przesłuchania z dnia 12 listopada 1978, godzina 18.43:**

**Przesłuchujący:** Aurorze Moody, proszę mi wyjaśnić w jaki sposób Kwatera Aurorów została powiadomiona o ataku popleczników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo na dom Gideona Prewetta?

**Alastor Moody:** Dostaliśmy zawiadomienie siecią Fiuu.

**P:** Przez kogo?

**AM:** Jednego z sąsiadów Prewetta. Powiedział, że widział sześciu zamaskowanych czarodziejów, włamujących się do domu. Nie słyszał odgłosów walki, ale uznał, że to przez zaklęcie wyciszające. Burton Rawlison kazał to sprawdzić.

**P:** I tak też zrobiliście?

**AM:** Tak. Dotarliśmy na miejsce kilka minut po zgłoszeniu. Śmierciożercy właśnie opuszczali dom, jeden z nich nie miał maski.

**P:** Rozpoznaliście go?

**AM:** To był Antonin Dołohov.

**P:** Co z pozostałą piątką?

**AM:** Oprócz Dołohova były tylko cztery osoby.

**P:** Ale zgłaszający podał, że było ich sześcioro?

**AM:** Tak. Na razie nie wiemy, czy się pomylił, czy faktycznie jeden ze śmierciożerców zbiegł wcześniej.

**P:** Co zrobiliście po dotarciu na miejsce zbrodni?

**AM:** Próbowaliśmy nawiązać walkę ze śmierciożercami, ale deportowali się, gdy tylko nas zauważyli. Potem weszliśmy do środka. Znaleźliśmy ślady walki i dwa ciała.

**P:** Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów, tak?

**AM:** Tak.

**P:** Co zdarzyło się potem?

**AM:** Działaliśmy zgodnie z procedurami. Jako auror dowodzący, wydałem standardowe rozkazy, przekazałem dowództwo aurorowi Buckley’owi i wróciłem do Kwatery Głównej. Od razu powiadomiłem o wszystkim Rawlisona.

**P:** Według raportu aurora Buckley’a między opuszczeniem przez pana miejsca zbrodni, a pojawieniem się w Kwaterze minęło kilkadziesiąt minut. Jak pan to wytłumaczy?

**AM:** Błąd w raporcie. Aportowałem się prosto do Ministerstwa.

***

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — mruknął Amadeusz, gdy tylko Enid otworzyła mu drzwi. Kiedy minął ją w przejściu, westchnęła i zamknęła za nim mieszkanie.

— Miło cię widzieć, braciszku.

Mężczyzna zdążył się już rozłożyć wygodnie na kanapie w salonie i przywłaszczyć sobie talerz z obiadem Enid, który leżał na niskim stoliku zawalonym papierami.

— Do Jacka znowu przyjechała dziewczyna. Wolałem się stamtąd ulotnić póki jedynie wlepiali w siebie maślane oczka.

— W tym wieku już dawno powinieneś mieć własne mieszkanie — skomentowała Enid, zgarniając rozwalone po całym dywanie pergaminy z jej notatkami.

— I kto to mówi! — oburzył się żartobliwym tonem. — To ty jesteś już po trzydziestce i wciąż nie masz męża.

— Wypraszam sobie, trzydzieści jeden kończę dopiero w sierpniu.

— Ale od czasu tego dupka z Munga nie przyprowadziłaś nikogo na piątkowy obiadek do babci.

— Nie ja jedna. — Enid posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Skoro chcesz tu dzisiaj spać, musisz mi pomóc. — Postawiła warunek, rzucając mu kilka kartek z aurorskimi raportami. Potem odwróciła się do wyczarowanej wcześniej tablicy, która stała oparta o krzesło. — W lodówce jest jeszcze zapiekanka, gdyby moja porcja ci nie wystarczyła.

Amadeusz uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem. Nie miał w zwyczaju czuć się winnym z powodu wyjadania jej zapasów, Enid wiedziała o tym doskonale.

— I jak, doszłaś do czegoś nowego z tymi morderstwami? — rzucił mężczyzna.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Jej zrezygnowana mina mogła posłużyć za wystarczającą odpowiedź.

— Minęły dwa dni od śmierci Laytona Morce’a. Myślałam, że do tego czasu jego żonie przywrócą wspomnienia.

— Skurczybyk musi być całkiem zdolny — skomentował Amadeusz.

— Dzięki, to mi bardzo pomaga. — Enid przyjrzała się tablicy, którą podzieliła na trzy części, a w każdej z nich napisała nazwisko ofiary i wszystkie informacje, jakie o niej posiadała. — Myślisz, że aurorzy nie powiedzą nic o Morce’u? Kazali nam napisać, że zaginął.

— Mają szansę ukryć ofiarę, więc z niej korzystają. Długo tak jednak nie pociągną, takie rzeczy szybko wychodzą na jaw.

— Pewnie masz rację — westchnęła Enid. — A tak na marginesie, powiesz mi w końcu, po co Rawlison wezwał cię wtedy na miejsce zbrodni?

— Ech, nic ciekawego. Kazał mi przeglądnąć stare akta i szukać każdej wzmianki na temat jakiegoś tam Zakonu Feniksa.

— Co to ten Zakon... Feniksa?

— A bo ja wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ptaki to nie moja działka.

— Nie znalazłeś niczego w archiwum? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Aurorzy mają świetną dokumentacje.

— Zdążyłem powyciągać kilka teczek, ale nawet nie chciało mi się tego dokładnie czytać, a potem przyszedł przysłany przez szefa Frank Longbottom, żeby mnie zastąpić. W piątek mówił mi, że nie znalazł nic konkretnego. On twierdzi, że ten cały Zakon do jakiś głupi mit i tyle.

— Ja nigdy o nim nie słyszałam.

— Może nie było o czym słyszeć? Nie masz przypadkiem jednej zagadki do rozwiązania?

— Racja, pora się skupić. — Enid zatarła ręce, pochylając się w stronę tablicy. — Wiem, że cała trójka się znała i maczała palce w jakiś półlegalnych interesach. Podobno handel składnikami do eliksirów. Typowe. Zabójca musi więc być związany z ich biznesem. Może niezadowolony klient? Mieli kontakty z podejrzanymi typkami, zaleźli komuś za skórę i tak to się skończyło.

— To jest twoja teoria? A o co chodzi z tym zniszczonym pokojem? I śmiesznym napisem? Zdraadaa, pamiętasz? Nie sądzisz, że zabójca wolałby Avadę?

— Może jest zwykłym psychopatą? Żądza krwi i takie tam. Wtedy to nie byłoby aż takie dziwne.

— Ale dlaczego za każdym razem było tak samo? Mi to wygląda, jakby wciąż odtwarzał tę samą zbrodnię.

Enid usiadła na fotelu i podparła brodę na kolanach, zastanawiając się nad słowami brata. To prawda, że miejsce zbrodni zawsze wyglądało tak samo. Ale najważniejszy był motyw. Dlaczego sprawca ich zabił?

_Musieli mu bardzo zaszkodzić. Oszukali go? Naciągnęli na sporą kasę?_

Wiedziała, że nie ma możliwości dokładnego sprawdzenia finansów ich spółki. Skoro część ich działalności nie była legalna, na pewno ukrywali niektóre transakcje. Pewnie też i sporo przekrętów. Ale jeśli ktoś miał z nimi problemy tak duże, że posunął się do zabójstwa, aurorzy na pewno szybko go wytropią. Jeśli to jest właściwy trop, to na pewno nim pójdą, Enid musi tylko pilnować by się o tym szybko dowiedzieć.

A jeśli było na odwrót? Jeśli to oni nie mogli... chociażby spłacić długów? Morderca musiałby w takim razie skorzystać jakoś na ich śmierci. I znów, nie dowie się przecież, kto teraz będzie czerpał najwięcej korzyści z tego interesu. Skoro oficjalna firma była przykrywką, musiałaby grzebać bardzo głęboko, a ona zupełnie nie znała się na takich sprawach.

_W takim razie co z napisem?_

— Myślisz, że aurorzy sprawdzą dokładnie ich firmę? — zapytała Amadeusza.

— Powinni. Skoro nie mają innych śladów, pozostaje im tylko sprawdzić to, co ich łączyło. W poniedziałek postaram się dowiedzieć, czy coś znaleźli.

— Ja też powinnam coś zrobić. Może porozmawiać z kimś z rodziny którejś ofiary?

— Masz przecież raporty z przesłuchań.

— Tylko w sprawie Colburna. Po śmierci Morce’ów nie udało mi się ich zdobyć.

— Wiesz jednak, że aurorzy nie dowiedzieli się niczego pożytecznego. A skoro im się nie udało, ty nie masz się co w to mieszać.

— Może coś przeoczyli?

— Możliwe — zgodził się Amadeusz. — I co, chcesz zapukać do drzwi i powiedzieć, że jesteś dziennikarką, która pisze artykuł o śmierci kogoś z ich rodziny?

— Piszę o mordercy, nie sensacyjnym życiu ofiar.

— Aha, wytłumacz to im — prychnął mężczyzna. — Nic ci nie powiedzą.

Enid wiedziała, że mężczyzna ma rację. Powinna zaczekać, aż pojawi się nowy trop. Nie skupiać się na rozwiązaniu śledztwa, bo na to i tak nie miała szansy. Jej zadaniem było śledzenie poczynań aurorów. Na tym powinna się skupić. Znaleźć sposób, by być blisko nich, wiedzieć o każdym ich kroku, nowych tropach i teoriach.

Tylko jak miała to zrobić?

***

— Uwaga... ludzie! Właśnie dostałem cynk, że mamy kolejne zabójstwa! — Donośny głos Victora Gormana rozległ się po redakcyjnym bufecie, gdzie spora część dziennikarzy jadła drugie śniadanie. — Chcę mieć to wszystko w wieczornym wydaniu. E... — Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a chwilę później jego wzrok zatrzymał się na siedzącej najbliżej Enid. — Bonham! Pójdziesz do Ministerstwa, skoro i tak jesteś akuratnie stosunkowo wolna i dowiesz się czegoś o mężczyźnie znalezionym dziś rano. Krig, ty też ruszaj tyłek, zajmiesz się rodziną z Sussex. Prawdopodobnie to robota tego no... śmierciożerców. Ehm... Jest jeszcze jakaś afera w Gringottcie, ktoś chętny?

Enid pospiesznie wstała od stolika, zajmowanego przez nią i Arlettę. Próbując ukryć uśmiech satysfakcji, ruszyła w stronę szefa. W końcu będzie mogła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o śmierci Laytona Morce’a. I to _prawie_ legalnie.

A potem niemal zastygła bez ruchu.

_A co jeśli ten mężczyzna to też robota... tego mordercy? Nie, to... za szybko. Od ostatniego zabójstwa minęły dopiero cztery dni. Z drugiej strony jednak – mordercy bywają nieprzewidywalni. A jego motywu nie znasz przecież, Enid._

Potrząsnęła głową, zbliżając się do Gormana. _Musisz się skupić_ , powtarzała sobie po raz kolejny, jak mantrę. _Skupić_.

— Sprawka śmierciojadów, Enid, mówię ci. Ten martwy gość to podobno Macmillan. Chodziły słuchy, że... Czarny Pan chce go no... zwerbować — stwierdził mężczyzna. — Wiem, że morderstwa to raczej nie twoja działka — Enid miała ochotę parsknąć na te słowa — ale może uda ci się coś powęszyć. Uważaj jednak, dobra? I weź ze sobą Skeeter.

Ostatnie słowa dotarły do niej z opóźnieniem.

— Ale... — Enid próbowała zaprotestować.

_Jeszcze mi tylko tej wścibskiej idiotki brakuje. Muszę ją trzymać, jak najdalej od mojej sprawy. Ona na pewno nie przepuści takiego artykułu._

— Rito — krzyknął Gorman, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Enid. — Idziesz z Bonham.

Skeeter podniosła oczy znad swojej sałatki z łososiem i popatrzyła prosto na redaktora.

— Ależ oczywiście, szefie.

Nim Enid zdążyła się zorientować, kobieta stała już obok niej, wykrzywiając wargi z zadowoleniem. Bonham zacisnęła dłonie i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

_Cudownie_ , pomyślała. _Wybierasz się do Kwatery Aurorów. Z Ritą Skeeter i Arturem Krigiem. Jednymi z pierwszych osób w kolejce do odebrania ci tematu do artykułu._

***

Trójka dziennikarzy stłoczyła się w windzie razem z kilkoma innymi pracownikami Ministerstwa. Enid obserwowała kątem oka jak jasnowłosa Rita bazgrze coś zawzięcie po kawałku pergaminu przyczepionym do twardej podkładki. Krig stał tuż obok niej z zupełnie pustym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w złote kraty windy. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem odkąd teleportowali się do Ministerstwa. Bonham czuła wiszącą w powietrzu rywalizację. Ta dwójka była bardzo zaborcza, jeśli chodziło o ich dziennikarską karierę. A Kwatera Aurorów, do której właśnie zmierzali, stanowiła źródło artykułowych sensacji.

_Będzie ciekawie._

Gdy dojechali na drugie piętro, cała trójka — wciąż w milczeniu — wysiadła z windy i ruszyła w stronę ciężkich wrót, prowadzących do Kwatery. Tuż po ich przekroczeniu i przejściu obowiązkowej kontroli, pojawił się obok nich Amadeusz. Uwadze Enid nie umknęło jego zmarszczone czoło i wymowny wzrok skierowany na nią.

_Naprawdę myśli, że przyszłam tu otwarcie szpiegować? Też mi... Czasami wysyłają mnie gdzieś oficjalnie!_

— Witam — powiedział jej brat w końcu. — Jestem przedstawicielem prasowym Biura. Ktoś z państwa w sprawie zamordowanej rodziny z Sussex?

Krig od razu wysunął się do przodu, uśmiechając bezczelnie. Czy on też zauważył, że Amadeusz celowo się nie przedstawił? Byli z Enid do siebie zbyt podobni, żeby zbieżność nazwisk mogła być przypadkowa. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że żaden z dziennikarzy nie znał jej brata.

— To będę ja. Artur Krig, miło mi.

Auror tylko wskazał ręką w kierunku małego pokoiku, w którym ostatnio Enid rozmawiała z Frankiem Longbottomem i za chwilę obaj zniknęli kobietom z oczu.

_Czy mi się wydawało, czy Rita właśnie jęknęła z rozczarowaniem?_ Kobieta spojrzała podejrzliwie na koleżankę po fachu. _I co to za rumieniec na jej twarzy?!_

Enid potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się natrętnych myśli, bo właśnie zauważyła, jak przy recepcji pojawił się kolejny auror. Bonham bez problemu rozpoznała w nim Franka Longbottoma. Na jego okrągłej twarzy widać było nerwowy grymas.

_No tak, nie za bardzo lubicie dziennikarzy w kwaterze? Longbottom jest prawdopodobnie jednym z aurorów zajmujących się tymi morderstwami, pomyślała. Czyli jednak..._

— Dzień dobry — zaczął uprzejmie. — Panie z „Proroka”? Dobrze więc, zapraszam. — Poprowadził je w głąb Kwatery, w stronę jednego z wielu biurek. Sprawnym ruchem różdżki wyczarował dwa krzesła, które teraz częściowo zastawiały przejście. — To musi wystarczyć, drogie panie, Kwatera jest aktualnie trochę przeładowana — wyjaśnił.

— Jestem Enid Bonham — przedstawiła się po chwili kobieta. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała, jak kojarzy w głowie fakty. Znajome nazwisko i jej brat auror. _Oby nic nie wspomniał o naszym poprzednim spotkaniu. Wtedy zresztą nie podałam mu swojego nazwiska, ale łatwo mógł je sprawdzić w papierach._ — A to...

— Rita Skeeter — wtrąciła młodsza kobieta słodkim głosem, nim Enid zdążyła dokończyć. — Doskonale. Wie pan oczywiście, w jakiej sprawie przychodzimy? Podobno miało miejsce jakieś dziwne morderstwo?

— Tak, khm — odchrząknął auror. — Znaleźliśmy ciało Odalisa Macmillana wczorajszego ranka. Był czarodziejem czystej krwi, lat trzydzieści dwa, kawaler. Zamordowany w rodzinnym dworze, gdzie mieszkał. W domu było pusto, żadnych świadków.

— Czy to sprawka zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? — zapytała bez chwili zastanowienia Skeeter.

Wzrok Enid momentalnie zatrzymał się na aurorze. Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie prosto na Ritę.

— Niczego nie można wykluczać, proszę pani. Ale... tak, to najpewniejsza hipoteza.

_Czy to oznacza, że ten mężczyzna nie był jednak ofiarą mordercy?_ , pomyślała Enid. _I czemu nikt nie powiadomił nas o Laytonie Morce? Czyżby aurorzy chcieli ukryć kolejne ofiary przed prasą? Czyli ten Odalis Macmillan mógł jednak..._

— Frank, Artur Weasley z Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli cię szuka — oznajmiła wysoka aurorka, przechodząc obok stanowiska, przy którym siedzieli. — Czeka przed wejściem. Ponoć to pilne i będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi.

— Um, tak jasne. Dzięki, Janice. — Auror wstał z krzesła. — Panie wybaczą. Na razie i tak nie mamy żadnych informacji w sprawie tego morderstwa, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że prasa tak szybko się o tym dowie. Proszę sprawdzić za kilka dni. A i oczywiście spodziewamy się sowy z treścią, którą chcecie zamieścić jeszcze przed publikacją. Szefostwo chce, aby „Prorok” zaznaczył, że nasze podejrzenia skierowane są na śmierciozerców, rozumieją panie? — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przy tym znacząco. — Za sekundkę ktoś was odprowadzi.

Po tych słowach szybko się oddalił, nawet nie spoglądając na dziennikarki. Ku zdziwieniu Enid, nikt się nie pojawił, aby eskortować je do samych drzwi, jak to zwykle z ludźmi z „Proroka” robiono.

_Czyżby mieli tu aż takie zamieszanie?_

Rita wstała ze swojego miejsca i uważnie rozglądając na boki ruszyła w głąb Kwatery, ukrywając dziennikarską legitymację. Enid była pewna, że kobieta zamierza powęszyć trochę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś godnej uwagi sensacji. Zabójstwo młodego czystokrwistego widocznie nie było wystarczająco interesujące. Na razie.

_Tym lepiej dla ciebie._

Przesunęła krzesła na bok, tak by nie rzucały się w oczy. Ostrożnie usiadła przy biurku, przeglądając leżące na nim dokumenty. Pod dość pokaźną stertą znalazła niepodpisaną teczkę. Gdy ją otworzyła, jej oczom ukazał się pergamin zatytułowany „Odalis Macmillan”.

_Mam cię!_

Pobieżnie przeczytała jego zawartość. Zaklęcie unieruchamiające, poderżnięte gardło, zdemolowany pokój, napis. A więc to pewne, zabił go ten sam człowiek. Czwarta ofiara. Na dodatek Morce’owie zabici dzień pod dniu. Dlaczego tak się spieszy? Czemu dalej zabija?

I wisienka na torcie: aurorzy ukrywający kolejne ofiary. Przecież według ich oficjalnego stanowiska tylko Colburn i pierwszy Morce zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Wszyscy myślą, że Layton zniknął, a skoro prowadził z nimi interesy, nasuwa się wprost doskonały wniosek, że to on stoi za ich śmiercią. Nikt nawet nie pomyśli o innym sprawcy.

— Szybko, James. Nie mam za wiele czasu. — Enid usłyszała przytłumiony, kobiecy głos po swojej prawej stronie. Prawdopodobnie przy sąsiednim biurku, oddzielonym jedynie niewysoką, cienką ścianką. — Siadaj i udawaj, że czegoś szukasz w papierach, nigdy dosyć ostrożności. A teraz słuchaj. Frank mówi, że nie powinniśmy tego robić w ten piątek. Skoro sam Dumbledo...

— Daj spokój, Alicjo, wiesz, że twój mąż od początku był przeciwny... Nie, daj mi skończyć. Ja świetnie was rozumiem, Syriusz też nie uważa, że to jeden z jego najlepszych pomysłów, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Zakon i tak za bardzo się wychyla. Moody mówi, że Rawlison zaczyna łączyć już fakty.

— Co? Szef wie o Zakonie Feniksa?

— Ciszej, na gacie Merlina. Jesteśmy w Kwaterze. Mnie i tak nie powinno tu być, skończyłem praktyki godzinę temu. Słuchaj, po prostu wpadnij do nas wieczorem. Nie powinnaś być sama, a Lily też przyda się towarzystwo. Remus z Łapą i tak przychodzą na kolację. Wtedy porozmawiamy. Zresztą...

— Witaj, Uzdrowicielko.

Enid podskoczyła, słysząc niski głos z charakterystycznym akcentem tuż nad sobą. Lou O’Hannagain, ten przeklęty amnezjator, który myślał, że Bonham była aurorem pod przykrywką stał tuż obok biurka, które przeszukiwała.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę — zaczął cichym tonem, opierając się o blat i pochylając do przodu — że mnie ogłuszyłaś?

Kobieta popatrzyła w jego jasnoniebieskie tęczówki. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie niezadowolonego. Jakim cudem rozpoznał ją tak łatwo, skoro teraz nie miała okularów, a jej znów jasne włosy, nie sięgały dalej niż do obojczyka?

— Um, spieszyło mi się? — zaryzykowała.

Dlaczego akurat teraz ktoś musiał jej przeszkodzić? Ta rozmowa, którą podsłuchiwała mogła okazać się użyteczna. Znów ten Zakon Feniksa. Czym był? I co tak wysoko postawiony auror, jak Alastor Moody próbował ukryć przed swoim szefem?

— Mm-hmm. Wy aurorzy myślicie, że wszystko wam wolno? — Ciągnął dalej amnezjator, widocznie nie zamierzając dać jej spokoju. Na jego bladej twarzy widniał dziwnie wesoły wyraz. — Powinienem zgłosić to jako czynną napaść na pracownika Ministerstwa. Na dodatek jesteś blondynką. — Niedbałym ruchem sięgnął po teczkę z aktami Odalisa Macmillana. Bez chwili zastanowienia otworzył ją i zaczął przeglądać. Kiedy Enid chciała mu ją wyrwać, tylko odsunął ją spoza zasięgu rąk.

_Jak jakiś p r a w d z i w y auror nas zauważy, mam przerąbane._

— Więc było kolejne morderstwo? No daj spokój, tylko rzucę okiem. Eh, wy aurorzy nigdy nie pozwalacie sobie pomóc. Rawlison nic mi o tym nie wspominał. Hm... — Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów. — Dlaczego nie masz na sobie aurorskich szat?

Enid zastygła. To było do przewidzenia. Myślała, że może ten amnezjator pójdzie sobie gdziekolwiek powinien teraz być zanim ktokolwiek ich zauważy, a ona doszczętnie zrujnuje sobie karierę.

_Ale nie, bo po co..._

O’Hannagain pochylił się i chwycił dwoma palcami dziennikarską odznakę wiszącą na jej szyi. Wykorzystała moment zaskoczenia i wyrwała mu z rąk aurorską teczkę, szybko umieszczając ją pod resztą dokumentów na biurku.

— Więc najpierw podszywasz się pod uzdrowicielkę, a teraz dziennikarkę „Proroka”. Szczerze, jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie wiedziałem, że Burton ma tu specjalistę od przykrywek.

Bonham miała ochotę zazgrzytać zębami ze złości. A jednocześnie śmiać z głupiego szczęścia, jakie się jej trafiło. _Nawet nie pomyślał, że n i e jestem aurorem._

— Słuchaj — powiedziała powoli, prostując się. — Przepraszam, że cię w czwartek ogłuszyłam, w porządku? Zapomnij o tym. Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty?

— Och, zostałem wezwany przez szefa. Prosto z Kwatery Amenzjatorów. — Mrugnął do niej.

— Nie pozwól więc, żebym cię zatrzymywała.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej odrobinę szerzej. Z ciekawością zaczął poprzeglądać zawartość zawalonego blatu, o który się opierał.

— Z chęcią poczekam przy twoim biurku. — Jego oczy zatrzymały się na czymś odrobinę dłużej. Enid automatycznie powędrowała wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku. W najbardziej oddalonym rogu biurka stała rzeźbiona ramka. Na zdjęciu, piękna, młoda kobieta, uśmiechała się delikatnie i wysyłała całusa, rumieniąc się przy tym.

Brwi O’Hannagaina znów uniosły się w dobrze już znanym dziennikarce geście.

— Więc... — Zaczął powoli, pocierając policzek. — To jednak nie jest twoje biurko.

— To moja dziewczy... — zareagowała Enid instynktownie.

— Wiem, kto to. I teraz wiem też, że to biurko należy do Longbottoma. Nie jesteś więc aurorką... — O’Hannagain nawet jej nie słuchał. Patrzył na jej legitymację, przewiązując włosy. Dopiero teraz Enid zauważyła, że były sporo dłuższe od jej własnych. — Dobra, naprawdę nazywasz się Enid Bonham?

— Mówiłam ci. — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

_Czas się zbierać._

— To nie fair. — Zaprotestował, co zabrzmiało niezwykle zabawnie, zważając na jego irlandzki akcent. — Jesteś z „Proroka”. Moja wspaniała teoria właśnie upadła. Dziennikarka, która szpieguje aurorów? — Enid nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak szybko odzyskał rezon. — Hej, to nawet lepsze. Zajmujesz się tymi morderstwami? — wskazał na schowaną pod papierami teczkę.

_Po prostu wspaniale!_

Zauważyła właśnie, jak Amadeusz i Krig wychodzą z bocznej komnaty. Szybko podniosła się z miejsca przy biurku, zarzuciła torebkę na ramię i pomachała do amnezjatora.

— To na razie.

— Ale...

Bynajmniej nie zamierzała go dłużej słuchać. Wiedział, że jest dziennikarką, która najpierw była na miejscu zbrodni, a potem węszyła w Kwaterze Aurorów. Z powoli ogarniającym ją uczuciem paniki, zaczęła rozglądać się za Ritą Skeeter. Młoda blondynka stała nieopodal, bezczelnie flirtując z jakimś krępym aurorem. Najszybciej jak mogła, podeszła do dziennikarki. Ta nie omieszkała się posłać Bonham zimnego spojrzenia.

— Wydaje mi się, że powinnyśmy się zmywać. — Enid wskazała na dwójkę mężczyzn. Skeeter chyba zrozumiała, co to oznacza, bo szybko ruszyła za nią. Domyśliła się, że auror może zacząć je wypytywać i zorientuje się, że już dawno powinny stad zniknąć.

Nagle Enid zobaczyła, jak jakiś czarodziej wyłania się z kominka, krzycząc:

— Zawołajcie tu szybko Rawlisona. Mamy kolejne ciało.

Poczuła, jak dreszcze rozchodzą się po jej ciele. Nie tylko ze strachu. Z palców strzeliło kilka iskier.

_Jasna cholera!_ , krzyknęła w myślach, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach szaty. _Przecież w sobotę wzięłam trzecią dawkę Pondery. Powinnam się czuć dobrze, aż do przyszłego miesiąca!_ Przeszła ją kolejna fala dreszczy. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

***

Burton obserwował jak Alastor Moody nerwowo tupie sztuczną nogą o podłogę w jego gabinecie.

— Mamy cztery ofiary, Rawlison. Czte-ry! — zauważył Moody twardym głosem. — Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? Najpierw pierwsza, tydzień spokoju, potem dwie, w środę i czwartek, na dodatek spokrewnione ze sobą, w poniedziałek ten facet, a przed chwilą...

— Mężczyzna, którego właśnie znaleźli, nie został zabity przez tego samego mordercę — oznajmił Frank Longbottom, opierający się o parapet jedynego okna w pomieszczeniu. — Zwykła Avada. Mroczny Znak nad domem. Logiczne, kto to zrobił, prawda?

— Przeklęte dranie... — mruknął Moody.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że mamy problem. — Rawlison wstał od biurka i podszedł do jednej ze ścian gabinetu. Nie trudząc się z wyciągnięciem różdżki, sprawił, że stała się przeźroczysta, umożliwiając dogodny widok na Kwaterę. W skupieniu potarł siwe wąsy, wyczuwając, jak Moody zbliża się do niego. — Nieregularna częstotliwość jego działania jest bardzo niepokojąca. To nam stwarza kilka nowych scenariuszy...

— Za mało mamy roboty ze śmierciożercami? — wtrącił Moody.

— Dlatego właśnie myślałem, żeby przydzielić do tej sprawy kilkoro młodych aurorów — zasugerował Rawlison, przyglądając się czarodziejom w drugim pomieszczeniu. — Frank, jesteś jedną z najlepiej zapowiadających się osób w Biurze, poradzisz sobie. Dostaniesz naszego chłopaka-geniusza i...

— Wade’a? — zdziwił się Longbottom.

— Chciałbym zauważyć, że jest od ciebie wyższy stopniem, więc dobrze się zastanów, zanim wyrazisz swoją opinię o jego udziale w tym śledztwie. Jest bardziej spostrzegawczy niż nasza trójka razem wzięta, może uda mu się dostrzec, coś co przeoczyliśmy.

Rawlison zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał uważnie znad swoich drucianych okularów na Moody’ego.

— I jeśli mógłbym cię prosić, chciałbym żebyś do nich dołączył, Moody.

Pokiereszowana twarz aurora wykrzywiła się.

— Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty! — stwierdził z wyrzutem. — Śmierciożercy nie zrobią sobie urlopu, żebym mógł złapać jakiegoś świra.

— Longbottom i Glen potrzebują kogoś z doświadczeniem, nie zostawię ich samych. A ja nie mogę prowadzić tego dochodzenia.

— Mogłem się tego spodziewać — burknął Moody.

Szef Aurorów uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. Musiał przyznać, że te morderstwa dały mu poważnie do myślenia.

Po śmierci Odalisa Macmillan zostawali właściwie z niczym. Żadnego nowego śladu, taki sam schemat jeśli chodzi o zabójstwo, a na dodatek stracili jedyne, czego mogli się trzymać – motyw. Macmillan nie znał pierwszych trzech ofiar, to pierwsza rzecz, jaką sprawdzili. Nie miał nic wspólnego z ich interesami, był nawet młodszy od nich o kilka lat. A skoro zginął w ten sam sposób, z poderżniętym gardłem i identycznym napisem, nie mógł być ofiarą kogoś innego. Sprawdzili każdy szczegół, wszystko się zgadzało, nawet ciało zostało ułożone w ten sam sposób. Dlaczego więc zabójca wybrał jego?

Oprócz płci i młodego wieku, zostawało jeszcze jedno. Cała czwórka była czystokrwista. To chyba martwiło go najbardziej. Ktoś próbował pozbyć się młodych arystokratów? Morce’owie i Coulburn może i pochodzili ze starożytnych rodów, ale Macmillanowie byli całkowicie magiczni dopiero od trzech pokoleń. Niemożliwe, żeby morderca dobierał ofiary ze względu na krew. A jednak wciąż pozostawała kwestia tego zdania. _Zdrada, która brudzi czystą krew._ Co to właściwie miało znaczyć? Coś ważnego, był tego pewien. Po co morderca miałby zostawiać za każdym razem ten napis? Chciał coś przekazać, to pewna. Jednak czy krew była najważniejsza? Co ją brudzi? Jaka zdrada? Żadna z ofiar nie zrobiła nic, co mogło by to sugerować. Sprawdzili dokładnie ich życie. Żadnego ślubu z mugolakiem, żadnych kontaktów z niemagicznymi, nawet interesy pierwszej trójki były prowadzone wyłącznie wśród czarodziei.

Dlaczego zginęła najpierw tamta trójka, a potem Macmillan? Czy pierwsze ofiary były dla niego łatwiejszym celem? Miał z nimi jakiś związek, mógł bez problemu zakraść się do domów i wiedział kiedy byli sami? Czy znał też czwartą ofiarę? A może kogoś z rodzin zamordowanych? Niemożliwe, by było tak w każdym z czterech przypadków. Powinien więc zabijać ofiary w innej kolejności, tak, żeby aurorzy się szybko nie zorientowali. Sprawca wydawał się zbyt dokładny na takie błędy. A może próbował ich zmylić? Nie zamordował też świadka, żony Laytona Morce’a, więc istniał cień szansy, że nie był kompletnym psychopatą.

_Za dużo pytań, za mało odpowiedzi_ , pomyślał Rawlison. _Gdyby tylko żona Morce’a odzyskała wspomnienia, może dowiedzielibyśmy się czegoś wartościowego. Zostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że amnejzatorom się uda, a Moody rozwiąże tę sprawę._

— Rawlison?

Szef Aurorów odwrócił się od oszklonej ściany i spojrzał na Moody’ego.

— Pamiętasz, że po południu masz się zjawić u Croucha?

— Oczywiście. — Burton zmarszczył czoło, znów pocierając wąsy. — Nie sądzę jednak, żeby cokolwiek z tego wyszło. On wymaga od Kwatery Merlin jeden wie czego, ale w tej sytuacji...

— Każdy wie, że jest pieprzona wojna — warknął Moody, łypiąc na Rawlisona spod długiej grzywki. — To, że Barty Crouch panikuje, jak za przeproszeniem, hipogryf z głową na pieńku, nie znaczy, że aurorzy mają mu dupę lizać.

— Musisz jednak przyznać, że ostatnio... Sam-Wiesz-Kto coraz bardziej daje o sobie znać. Dziwne, że w tym tygodniu mamy taki spokój — przyznał Szef Aurorów, wracając na swoje miejsce za potężnym biurkiem.

— A jednak Crouch nieustannie czepia się, że śmierciożercy wymykają się nam coraz częściej. Merlinie, ruszyłby tylko ten tyłek zza biurka, to...

— Alastorze, daj spokój — upomniał aurora Rawlison. — Robimy co w naszej mocy.

— Przestań w końcu pieprzyć. Sami do nas nie przyjdą, więc pora wziąć się do jakiejś konkretnej roboty — rzekł Moody i ruszył w stronę drzwi, krzywiąc się przy każdym kroku.

— Ja też pana zostawię, szefie. Powiem Glenowi o sprawie — poinformował zakłopotany Frank Longbottom.

— Poczekaj, Frank — zatrzymał go Rawlison. — Nie bez powodu chciałem, żebyś to głównie ty miał do czynienia z „Prorokiem”, jeśli chodzi o te morderstwa. Minął już prawie tydzień od śmierci Morce’ów. Przypilnuj, żeby dzięki gazecie, opinia publiczna myślała, że Halrona Colburna i Reginalda Morce’a zabił Layton Morce. Że to nasza najlepsza teoria. Bo przecież prowadzili wspólny interes, który notabene podupadał. Logiczne założenie. Macmillan to dla nich robota śmierciożerców, jasne? Niech na razie tak zostanie.

Longbottom przyglądał się przez chwilę starszemu mężczyźnie, ale szybko spuścił wzrok i odpowiedział:

— Pan decyduje, szefie.

Kiedy Rawlison zobaczył, jak drzwi do jego gabinetu się zamykają, odetchnął głęboko, zapadając się w fotelu. Jego myśli znów wróciły do Croucha.

Perspektywa wizyty w gabinecie Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów nie wydawała mu się szczególnie przyjemna. Ostatnimi czasy Crouch nabierał skłonności rzucania oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo, wymagając przy tym samym cudów. Jakby Rawlisona ta sytuacja nie przytłaczała wystarczająco...

Rozległo się krótkie pukanie i ktoś pośpiesznie wsunął się do gabinetu. Szef Aurorów zauważył wychudzoną sylwetkę Lou O’Hannagaina, jego jedynego siostrzeńca. Na twarzy amnezjatora nie widniał uśmiech, jak to się często zdarzało, a między ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się teraz pionowa zmarszczka.

— Coś się stało, Lou? — Zapytał Rawlison, patrząc na niego uważnie.

— A i owszem — rzucił swoim zwyczajowy tonem, siadając naprzeciwko Burtona. Rozglądał się chwilę po gabinecie, wyłamując palce i tupiąc nerwowo nogą. Szef Aurorów odchrząknął znacząco, chcąc zwrócić uwagę młodszego mężczyzny. — Zastanawiam się, czy powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Może koniec końców wyszłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozostał w stanie przyjemnej niewiedzy? — powiedział Lou, trochę jakby do siebie.

— Cokolwiek by to nie było, są większe szanse, że ci pomogę, jeśli się dowiem, prawda?

— Nie chodzi o mnie. — Teraz palce amnezjatora miarowo stukały o blat aurorskiego biurka. — Chodzi o... powiedzmy... twoją Kwaterę.

Brwi Rawlisona zmarszczyły się, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

— Więc... — zaczął O’Hannagain ostrożnie. — Jest ktoś, kto interesuje się jednym z waszych śledztw. Mam na myśli, z powodów czysto osobistych. Jestem pewny, że nie chce wam zaszkodzić, co to, to nie. Tylko... Wiesz, prędzej, czy później wyda się, że ona – ta osoba – grzebie w sprawie, więc może...

— Jaka to sprawa? — przerwał ostro Rawlison.

— Po kolei. Ta osoba jest dość sprytna, z tego co zdążyłem zaobserwować. Myślę, że mogłaby być pomocna. Skoro i tak stoicie w martwym punkcie.

— Nie mogę wtajemniczać w śledztwo zwykłego czarodzieja, doskonale o tym wiesz.

— Są sposoby, żeby to obejść, ale czy ja powiedziałem, że tego właśnie chcę? Wiesz, że ta osoba jest dziennikarzem? — Niewinny ton amnezjatora, tylko spotęgował wrażenie.

— Ktoś z „Proroka” węszy w mojej sprawie?! — Rawlison prawie zerwał się z krzesła. — Lochlannie O’Hannaginie, na Merlina, i ty to mówisz tak spokojnie?! On zrujnuje całe dochodzenie!

— Ta osoba nie robi tego dla taniej sensacji! Hej, nie wszyscy dziennikarze są tacy źli, nie przesadzaj.

— Jeśli mieszają się do spraw Ministerstwa to właśnie tak ich widzę. Poza tym, skąd ta pewność? Znasz go?

— No oczywiście. Tak się składa, że bardzo dobrze tę osobę znam — odparł Lou bez zająknięcia.

Twarde spojrzenie Rawlisona mówiło wszystko.

— A tak naprawdę?

— Zajrzałem... w jej myśli. — Amnezjator chociaż dla zasady spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Dla Rawlisona nie wyglądał nawet odrobinę skruszonego.

— Lou!

— Tylko na sekundkę, dobrze? Nie zorientowała się. I wcale nie grzebałem w osobistych sprawach. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, po co tak się interesuje tą sprawą. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że zdołałem się o tym dowiedzieć. — Młodszy mężczyzna popatrzył na aurora z iskierkami w oczach.

— Czasem żałuję, że jesteś tak dobrym Legilimentą...

— Cóż, przydaje się w pracy, nieprawdaż? Z tego też powodu trzymasz kilku aurorów tak blisko siebie. To pomaga w wielu śledztwach. Ilu śmierciojadów złapałeś dzięki takim umiejętnościom?

— Nie odbiegaj od tematu, Lou. Dlaczego... ten _ktoś_ wtyka nos do mojego śledztwa? I do którego, do jasnej cholery?

Twarz O’Hannagaina przez chwilę przybrała bardzo neutralny wyraz, dokładnie taki, jak zawsze, kiedy to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, mijało się z prawdą.

— Chodzi o tego gościa od krwawego napisu. Za czasów hogwarckich, ten dziennikarz znał się z jedną z ofiar i chciałby... bardzo pragnie żeby sprawiedliwość dosięgła tego... mordercę.

— Wiem dobrze, że gadasz bzdury. Jak dużo wie? — zapytał ostrożnie Rawlison. Jego myśli gnały jak szalone. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Widząc wzrok Szef Aurorów, dodał szybko: — Nie, poważnie, nie wiem. Mówiłem ci, że byłem w... jego umyśle tylko sekundę.

Gdyby chciał ukryć prawdę, to i tak by to zrobił, więc Burton uznał, że nie ma sensu zastanawiać się, ile było w tym szczerości. Miał gorsze zamartwienie. Myślał, że Layton Morce odwróci na jakiś czas uwagę „Proroka” i da im czas na złapanie prawdziwego mordercy. Skoro jednak jakiś dziennikarz interesował się sprawą tych morderstw – bez znaczenia z jakiego powodu - prawdopodobnie wiedział sporo. Przede wszystkim o reszcie ofiar. Nie będzie długo czekał, żeby podzielić się tą wiedzą z resztą świata. O ile jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Rawlison potarł w zamyśleniu wąsy. Powinien wymyślić sposób, aby go powstrzymać i odsunąć od całej sprawy.

— Nie zdradzisz mi, kto to jest, prawda?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Młody amnezjator przestał bawić się ozdobnym przyciskiem do papieru, który zabrał z biurka Burtona i wzruszył ramionami.

— To by się trochę mijało z celem. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś tę osobę aresztował lub cokolwiek tam zamierzasz zrobić. Nie jestem kapusiem. Po prostu zastanów się, czy nie możesz tego wykorzystać. I wolę żebyś przyzwyczajał się do myśli o kimś takim już teraz. Potem będzie ci łatwiej, kiedy okaże się, że może ci pomóc.

O’Hannagain wstał ze swojego miejsca i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

— Poczekaj, Lou. Miej na niego oko, dobrze? I... przy następnej okazji go sprawdź. Mam na myśli, _sprawdź_. Jakie są jego dokładne zamiary i co zamierza zrobić.

_A w między czasie ja zajmę się tą sprawą na poważnie_ , pomyślał.

— Właściwie to nie mam za bardzo jak — przyznał szczerze amnezjator.

— Postaraj się. Skoro interesuje się śledztwem, prędzej czy później naiwnie się nam pod nos. Zresztą, nie sądzę, żeby na czterech morderstwach się skończyło.

O’Hannagain zatrzymał się w pół kroku, sztywniejąc.

— Czemu tak sądzisz? — zapytał powoli, nie odwracając się.

— Przeczucie aurora. I możesz wspomnieć Szefowi Amezjatorów, że wpadnę dziś z nim pogawędzić. Wypożyczam cię do auroskiego śledztwa na kilka dni. Możesz mu powiedzieć, że to w związku z odzyskaniem wspomnień żony Morce’a. Po części to prawda.

***

Kiedy Enid przekroczyła próg redakcji, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Zamieszanie, jakie panowało w Głównej Auli, można było śmiało porównać do małego apogeum. Wszyscy biegali dookoła, sowy nieustannie wlatywały przez specjalny szyb, a zielone płomienie w kominku nie gasły ani na chwilę. Coś się działo, to pewne, i wyglądało na to, że dopiero się zaczęło. Krig i Skeeter momentalnie wmieszali się w tłum, by dowiedzieć się, co takiego się wydarzyło.

Enid zupełnie zapomniała o niespodziewanych objawach, które poczuła będąc w Ministerstwie. W pierwszej chwili chciała odnaleźć Arlettę, ale w tym momencie wpadł na nią Patrick Brown. Był jedną z nielicznych osób, obok Arletty i Aldena Longbottoma, które darzyła w „Proroku” sympatią.

— Cholera, dobrze, że jesteś, Enid! — zawołał na jej widok. Dziennikarka wyraźnie widziała strach na jego przystojnej twarzy. — Sły-słyszałaś co się stało?!

— Nie, przyszłam do redakcji prosto z Ministerstwa z Ritą i Krigiem. Co się dzieje? — Enid ledwie powstrzymała głos od drżenia, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

_Chyba nie..._

— Był... atak. Kilku śmierciożerców pojawiło się na Pokątnej. Po-podpalili Magiczną Menażerię i...

— Czy ktoś zginął?

— Za-zabili kilkanaście osób.

— O cholera... — Poczuła, jak robi jej się słabo. — Ale przecież dopiero, co byłam w Kwaterze Aurorów! Znaleźli jedno ciało. Nic się nie dzia... Tam przecież nikt...

— To się wydarzyło dosłownie kilka minut temu.

— To skąd wszyscy już wiedzą?

— Było mnóstwo świadków. Ktoś od nas chyba też — stwierdził ponuro. — Nie wiadomo, jakie są ofiary, ludzie się denerwują i pewnie już zasypują sowami Ministerstwo. My szykujemy oświadczenie do wieczornego wydania wraz z listą ofiar. Pojawiają się pierwsze nazwiska...

Enid nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Przeczesała dłońmi włosy, patrząc, jak kolejne nazwiska lądują na wywieszonej, ogromnej tablicy. Nagle coś przykuło jej wzrok.

— Czekaj... Pa-Patrick! Kurde, czy tam pisze...?

— Tak. To jedna z pierwszy zidentyfikowany ofiar. Arletta jest w damskiej toalecie. Chy-chyba powinnaś do niej zajrzeć... Ja nie wiem, czy ona... nie wiem. Po prostu do niej idź.

Nie odpowiadając mężczyźnie, Enid szybko pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Kiedy wpadła do środka, w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że nikogo tu nie ma, ale potem zauważyła pod ścianą skuloną sylwetkę. Poczuła jak drży na całym ciele.

— A-Arletto?

W odpowiedzi usłyszała cichy pomruk z kąta. Powoli podeszła do kobiety, kucając tuż przed nią.

— Ja-jak mógł mi to zrobić?! Jak mógł nas zostawić... — wyszeptała, obejmując trzęsącymi się rękami brzuch. Enid ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Usiadła na zimnych kafelkach koło Arletty, obejmując ją mocno i kładąc głowę koleżanki na swoich kolanach.

— Wiem, kochanie. Wiem. — Powolnym ruchem głaskała jej falowane włosy, odgarniając z zaczerwienionej twarzy wilgotne pasma.

— Enid, te skurwysyny zabiły Eda...

Bonham westchnęła delikatnie, zamykając oczy. Momentalnie poczuła, że robi jej się nienaturalnie gorąco, a głowa zaczyna pulsować. W czasie jej „choroby”, stres nasilał objawy.

_Jeszcze mi tego trzeba było_ , pomyślała. _Arletta właśnie straciła męża, ja nie wiem, co robić, ale gorączka i migrena z pewnością pomogą. Dzięki, cholera, bardzo._

— Arletto? — Zwróciła się przyciszonym głosem do drugiej kobiety. — Chodźmy stąd, dobrze? Pójdziemy do mojego mieszkania, odpoczniesz, dam ci jakiś eliksir, żebyś się lepiej poczuła. Albo po prostu...

— Dobrze. Tylko...

— Nie. O czymkolwiek teraz myślisz, załatwimy to później. Teraz wyjdźmy z tego okropnego budynku i aportujmy cię do mnie, w porządku?

Dziennikarka pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Enid pomogła jej wstać i delikatnie obejmując Arlettę wyprowadziła ją z pokoju. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi. Szybko udało im się dotrzeć do windy i aportować z placu przed redakcją.

Gdy dotarły do malutkiego mieszkania, które znajdowało się na jednej z bocznych uliczek Pokątnej, Arletta niemal od razu zwinęła się na kanapie i znów zaczęła płakać. Enid wolała nawet nie myśleć, że atak miał miejsce zaledwie kilka ulic dalej. Doszła do wniosku, że powinna przynieść z łazienki jakiś silny eliksir uspokajający, ale uświadomiła sobie, że przecież kobiety w ciąży nie mogły przyjmować wszystkich mikstur. Wyjaśniła więc Arletcie, że zamierzała się aportować do jej domu po kilka rzeczy, ale miała wrażenie, że to gorsze niż mówienie do ściany. Enid ledwie udało się wydusić z niej, że hasłem do osłon jest imię ich przyszłej córki.

Na miejsce przybyła akurat wtedy, gdy z nieba zaczął padać deszcz. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Arletta mówiła o imieniu, które planowała dać swojemu nienarodzonemu dziecku. Enid pamiętała, że niedawno o tym rozmawiały, podczas któregoś nudnego poranka w redakcji, problem polegał tylko na przypomnieniu sobie, które najbardziej spodobało się Arlettcie. Zdjęła podstawowe zaklęcia zabezpieczające, wytężając umysł. Na pewno coś na „l” i coś związanego z roślinami. Spróbowała więc Laury, Lobelii i Lily, ale żadne nie podziałało. A potem przypomniała sobie, że na pewno nie lubiła zapachu tej rośliny, co zostawiało ją z... Lavender? Tym razem usłyszała szczęk odblokowywanego zamka w drzwiach, więc uśmiechnęła się do siebie, chowając różdżkę.

Enid przeszła przez jasny korytarz, szybkim krokiem wspięła się po stromych schodach i odnalazła drzwi do sypialni. Serce zbiło jej trochę mocniej, gdy zauważyła niepościelone łóżko i leżące na nim koszule męża Arletty. Nie znała Eda za dobrze, w ich domu była właściwie tylko kilka razy, ale świadomość, że mężczyzna nie żyje i tak była przytłaczająca. Nie była sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić, jak jej koleżanka mogła się teraz czuć. Przed oczami stanął jej widok zawsze promiennie uśmiechniętej i radosnej Arletty, z coraz bardziej widocznym brzuchem i rękami czule go obejmującymi.

_Świat jest jednak okropnie niesprawiedliwy_ , stwierdziła w duchu.

Szybko otworzyła rozsuwaną szafę i wybrała z niej kilka wygodnych ciuchów. Zmniejszyła je i wpakowała do kieszeni własnej szaty. W łazience znalazła zestaw eliksirów, które Arletta przyjmowała będąc w ciąży i kilka standardowych wywarów w bezpiecznej wersji. Zapakowała je wszystkie, dorzucając jeszcze najbardziej potrzebne kosmetyki.

Gdy była już na zewnątrz, wznowiła barierę wokół domu i z cichym westchnieniem aportowała się z powrotem do własnego mieszkania. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy zastała koleżankę w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji w jakiej ją zostawiła. Enid wypakowała rzeczy na stół w niewielkiej kuchni i wybrała kilka zakorkowanych fiolek. Wręczyła Arletcie eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który kobieta wypiła bez najmniejszego oporu.

_Nic dziwnego, że chce jak najszybciej przestać o tym myśleć._

Kiedy chwilę później Arletta zasnęła, Bonham przykryła ją dokładnie kocem i szybko ruszyła do łazienki. Przemyła twarz zimną wodą, krzywiąc się na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze. Przeczesała włosy kilkoma ruchami szczotki i opuściła pomieszczenie. Zagarnęła torebkę, leżącą na podłodze korytarza, chwyciła cienki płaszcz i wyszła z mieszkania. Musiała wrócić do redakcji. To oczywiste, że uciekanie z pracy mogło się dla niej źle skończyć, a prawdopodobnie szef będzie chciał się widzieć z nią i Skeeter. Na szczęście, Arletta nie powinna się obudzić przynajmniej do wieczora.

W redakcji było spokojniej, niż się spodziewała. Minęło już trochę czasu od ataku na Pokątnej, wszyscy wydawali się bardziej opanowani i atmosfera nie była tak napięta. Enid szybko ruszyła do gabinetu redaktora naczelnego, chcąc sprawdzić, czy Rita poinformowała o rezultacie ich wizyty w Ministerstwie. Poza tym, powinna jeszcze wyjaśnić obecną sytuację Arletty.

W drzwiach minęła Aldena, który uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, choć jego oczy miały jakiś niecodzienny wyraz. Widocznie atak śmiericiożerców na wszystkich podziałał na swój sposób. Młody Longbottom zawsze wydawał się być opanowany i rozsądny, choć czasem Enid widziała, że stawał się niezwykle przygnębiony. Pamiętała, jak chyba pół roku temu narzeczony jego siostry zginął zamordowany przez śmierciożerców. Widocznie byli z Aldenem w bliskich relacjach.

— Szef jest u siebie, jeśli go szukasz — poinformował ją Longobttom. — Choć wydaję się być odrobinę wściekły.

— Dzięki. Czy Patrick jest jeszcze w redakcji? — zapytała, odwracając się i zatrzymując w otwartych drzwiach. Powinna z nim porozmawiać. Na pewno zechce wiedzieć, co z Arlettą. Zawsze wydawał się mieć do niej słabość.

— Myślę, że gdzieś tu się kręci. Chyba wybierał z Audley’em zdjęcia do jakiegoś artykułu.

— Dobra, dzięki. — Posłała mu niewyraźny uśmiech i szybko weszła do gabinetu redaktora naczelnego.

Wszystkie ściany w pomieszczeniu obwieszone były stronami starych numerów „Proroka”. Dwa duże okna miały zaciągnięte żaluzje, tak, że żaden promień słońca nie wpadał do środka. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiły rażące jaskrawością lampy z rzuconym na nie silnym zaklęciem oświetlającym. Enid nie wiedziała, jak Gorman może wytrzymywać w takim miejscu.

— Eh, Bonham, świetnie, że raczyłaś ruszyć do mnie swój ty... swoją osobę — przywitał ją ostrym tonem. — Siadaj. — Wskazał na krzesło naprzeciw własnego biurka. — Nie wiem, co wy sobie ze Skeeter myślicie, khm, ale oczekiwałem jakiś konkretów po waszej wizycie u aurorów. Ataki, atakami, ale pracować trzeba. A Skeeter nie raczyła nawet pojawić się z powrotem.

— Nie ma jej w redakcji? — zapytała Enid, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Powstrzymała się jednak przed dodaniem, że przecież aportowali się całą trójką. Widocznie Rita wymknęła się po dotarciu do „Proroka”.

— Nie, dlatego od ciebie oczekuję wyjaśnień. Czego się dowiedziałyście?

— Aurorzy... — zawahała się — twierdzą, że ten mężczyzna, Odalis Macmillan, jest ofiarą zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Podobno śledztwo dopiero się zaczęło, więc nie mogą być niczego pewni.

Victor obdarzył Enid przeciągłym spojrzeniem, czekając aż będzie kontynuować.

— Aurorzy jeszcze nic nie wiedzą. Obiecali nas informować.

— Jak zwykle zresztą, jak zwykle — mruknął mężczyzna. — No dobra, to napisz jakąś wzmiankę o tym. Byle krótką, bo musi trafić na pierwszą stronę, a większość i tak już zajmuje dzisiejszy atak.

— Oczywiście. — Dziennikarka pokiwała głową. _Pierwsza strona?!_

— Mam już ich serdecznie dość... — zaczął Gorman, jakby zapominając o obecności Enid. — Jak skończysz, znajdź Browna i pomóż mu redagować sekcję kulinarną.

Kobieta potwierdziła tylko skinięciem głowy i opuściła gabinet. Wojna, wojną, ale przecież ludzie uwielbiali kącik kucharski i relacje z meczów quidditcha! Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak „Prorok” utrzymywał się jeszcze na rynku.

Zamierzała znaleźć najpierw Patricka, ale przechodząc przez redakcyjną Aulę, jej uwagę przykuła znajoma sylwetka. Amadeusz wchodził właśnie głównym wejściem, nerwowo rozglądając się, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu niej samej. Enid szybko ruszyła w jego stronę.

— O, tu jesteś! — zawołał, gdy tylko znalazła się obok niego. — Słuchaj, mamy problem...

— Tylko nie to, Ama, co się jeszcze mogło dziś wydarzyć?

Ale nie zdążyła otrzymać odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, bo tuż przed nimi wyrosła ubrana w malinową szatę Rita Skeeter. Na jej rumianej twarzy widniał uśmiech... Zbyt kobiecy uśmiech.

— Oh, aurorze Bonham — powiedziała swoim typowym, słodkim głosikiem. — Co pana sprowadza do naszej redakcji?

_Nie, jej głos wręcz ocieka lukrem. W co Skeeter znów gra?_

— Em... nie sądzę, żebyśmy się znali, przepraszam. — Mężczyzna zaledwie rzucił na nią okiem. Rita nie wydawała się być tym faktem zadowolona.

— Oczywiście, proszę mi wybaczyć. Nazywam się Rita Skeeter — wyjaśniła.

— Cóż, nigdy o pani nie słyszałem.

— W porządku, to przecież zrozumiałe. Nie pracuję tu aż tak długo. Jest tu pan w sprawię jakiegoś oświadczenia dla prasy? Chętnie się panem zajmę. — Enid nie mogła przeoczyć wyrazu jej oczu, ukrytych za grubymi okularami. — Moje biurko jest w tę stronę.

— Niestety, jestem tu w prywatnej sprawie. — Wskazał na Enid.

— Och, oczywiście, odwiedza pan siostrę.

— Tak, Rito, to my już pójdziemy. — Odezwała się w końcu Bonahm. Zachowanie Skeeter było więcej niż jednoznaczne. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy się śmiać, czy może na miejscu strzelić się Avadą.

— W takim razie do widzenia, panie Aurorze. Pa, Enid!

Blondynka posłała im jeszcze jeden czarujący uśmiech i powoli ruszyła w stronę korytarza. Kręcąc biodrami.

_Chyba po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do mnie po imieniu_ , pomyślała Enid. Wtedy przypomniała sobie jednak, co mówił Amadeusz.

— To co się stało? — zapytała ponownie.

— Więc... Myślę, że mamy kłopoty. Słyszałem, jak Burton Rawlison każe Harvis, to jest swojej asystentce, napisać do ciebie sowę. Z wezwaniem.

— Szef Aurorów chce ze mną rozmawiać? Cholera, czy on wie, że ja... Merlinie, że ty mi poma...

Nie była w stanie skończyć. Jeśli Rawlison wiedział tym, że interesuje się śledztwem, gorzej, że była na miejscu zbrodni, a Amadeusz przekazywał jej poufne informacje...

_Jesteśmy skończeni._

_**Koniec rozdziału III** _


	4. Krok po kroczku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bety: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział IV** _

_**Krok po kroczku** _

_— Jakim cudem Burton Rawlison dowiedział się o Zakonie, dyrektorze? W którym miejscu popełniliśmy błąd?_

— Moody jest przekonany, że jego wiedza jest naprawdę znikoma. Nie sądzę, żeby znał jakiekolwiek konkrety, a już na pewno nie nazwiska.

— A co będzie, jeśli się dowie? Może jesteśmy za mało ostrożni?

— James ma rację, dyrektorze. Myślę, że za bardzo się wychylamy. Szczególnie aurorzy. Sam Szalonooki ledwie wybrnął, kiedy w listopadzie znaleźli w raporcie te nieścisłości.

— Ale nie zorientowali się, że był wtedy w Kwaterze Głównej. Zapewniam was, chłopcy, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim Ministerstwo dowie się o naszym istnieniu.

— Bo wszyscy będziemy już martwi.

— Rogacz, nie mów tak. Ja wiem, że ostatnio sytuacja wygląda coraz gorzej, ale...

— Coraz gorzej, Remusie?! Najpierw Marlena McKinnon, potem Prewettowie w listopadzie i Fenwick na początku zimy. Jest nas coraz mniej i jakoś nie widzę, żeby miało się to niedługo zmienić.

— Jamesie, Remusie, proszę was. To nie pora na takie dyskusję. Robię, co w mojej mocy, żeby znaleźć nowych rekrutów, ale wiecie, że to trudne zadanie. Musicie pamiętać, co chcemy osiągnąć i dlaczego. Miejcie na uwadze, za co walczymy każdego dnia. A sprawę Rawlisona zostawcie mi. 

***

Enid kręciła się po mieszkaniu przez cały wieczór, zbyt zdenerwowana, by zająć się czymś pożytecznym. W lodówce znalazła resztki wczorajszego obiadu, które podgrzała szybkim zaklęciem i zjadła, nawet nie siadając do stołu. W pokoju obok Arletta, wciąż pod wpływem działania eliksiru, spokojnie spała, co dawało Enid czas na przemyślenie wszystkich spraw.

Nie wiedziała do końca, jak powinna się zachować. Czego w takiej sytuacji potrzebowała Arletta? Z pewnością bardzo cierpiała, a nie był to rodzaj bólu, który mija szybko. Nie mogła jednak dopuścić, żeby popadła w zupełne odrętwienie. Jej dziecko potrzebowało matki – zdrowej fizycznie i psychicznie. A Arletcie będzie i tak wystarczająco trudno wychowywać je bez Teda.

Natarczywe stukanie w szybę wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Enid podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na całą szerokość, wpuszczając do środka ogromną, ministerialną sowę. Ptak upuścił na podłogę zalakowaną kopertę i pospiesznie wyleciał z kuchni. Dziennikarka zamknęła okiennice i podniosła list. Drżącymi rękami rozerwała kopertę, wyciągając zapisany pergamin.

Amadeusz ostrzegł ją o tym wcześniej, ale i tak serce tłukło się w piersi jak szalone. Miała się stawić w Siedzibie Aurorów z samego rana. Nie było to oficjalne wezwanie, jak na przesłuchanie, lecz bardziej notatka od samego Szefa Aurorów. Może chciał najpierw załatwić sprawę nieoficjalnie. Przesłuchać ją poza protokołem? Czy mógł to zrobić?

_Przynajmniej nie użyje Veritaserum. Ani nie postawi żadnych zarzutów. Amadeuszowi również._

Ale przecież musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, że przyglądała się śledztwu. Z pomocą swojego brata aurora na dodatek. A jeśli myślał, że czegoś się dowiedziała? Kim jest morderca, na przykład? Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie było praktycznie żadnych śladów. Nie takich, które mogłyby wskazać jakiegokolwiek podejrzanego. Przynajmniej z tego, co wiedziała do tej pory. A przecież żona Laytona Morce’a nie odzyskała wspomnień, Amadeusz był tego pewien. Czy w takim razie śmierć Odalisa Macmillana dostarczyła nowych dowodów?

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, siadając przy kuchennym stole.

_Jak mam się tego dowiedzieć?_

Nagle poczuła znajomą falę mdłości, która wstrząsnęła jej ciałem. Automatycznie złapała się za brzuch, zginając w pół. Prawdopodobnie powinna powiedzieć o tym profesorowi Slughornowi. Może z eliksirem było coś nie tak? Gdy jej ciało uspokoiło się trochę, zebrała swoje rzeczy, wciąż nie mogąc opanować trzęsących się dłoni i sporadycznych wytrysków iskier. Nałożyła na mieszkanie standardowe zaklęcia zabezpieczające, co kosztowało ją kilka minut czekania, aż zawroty głowy miną. Potem wrzuciła garść Fiuu do kominka i przeniosła się do domu Mistrza Eliksirów.

W salonie jak zwykle paliło się słabe światło, a dziesiątki fotografii w ramkach rzucały na ścianę długie cienie. Slughorn nigdy nie pozwalał czekać na siebie zbyt długo. Również i tym razem zjawił się prawie natychmiast, zaalarmowany przez zabezpieczenia kominka. Na widok Enid jego twarz przybrała zamartwiony wyraz. Szybko przywołał skrzata domowego.

— Podaj nam herbatę, Paluszku — polecił, kiedy tylko stworzenie pojawiło się w pokoju. — Czy coś się stało? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie aż do przyszłego miesiąca.

Dziennikarka potarła o siebie drżące dłonie i ostrożnie usiadła na bordowej kanapie.

— Dzisiaj znów poczułam objawy. Zupełnie, jakby minęło już te trzydzieści dni, a nie zaledwie trzy.

— To się nigdy nie zdarzało, prawda? — zapytał Slughorn, przechadzając się powoli po pokoju.

— Nie. Zawsze, gdy wzięłam ostatnią dawkę Pondery, magia się uspokajała. Dlatego pomyślałam, że może coś było nie tak z eliksirem? Czy istnieje możliwość, że... nie zadziałał... — Enid nie wiedziała, jakich użyć słów, żeby nie urazić rozmówcy i jednocześnie wyrazić swoje wątpliwości. — Poprawnie?

Starszy mężczyzna potarł siwe wąsy i usiadł na pobliskim fotelu.

— Uwarzyłem go tak, jak zawsze. Ze składnikami też wszystko było w porządku, wziąłem je od tego samego dostawcy... — wyjaśnił.

— Myśli pan, że moja choroba się pogarsza, profesorze?

— Mam nadzieję, że nie, moje dziecko, ale jeśli w ciągu kilku dni będziesz czuła się gorzej, musisz koniecznie zobaczyć się z uzdrowicielem. Wiesz, że nie ma z tym żartów.

Enid przymknęła powieki. Jeśli jej stan naprawdę się pogorszy, w Mungu wiele jej nie pomogą. Zachwianie balansu magicznego nie było typową przypadłością i nikt nie potrafił jej leczyć. Jeśli Eliksir Równowagi nie radził sobie z magią chorego, niewielka była dla niego nadzieja.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. Lepiej wrócę już do domu.

— Jeśli uzdrowiciel każe ci wziąć Ponderę przed czasem, wyślij mi sowę. Uwarzę ją w ciągu kilku godzin.

— Oczywiście. Mam jednak nadzieję, że te objawy spowodowane są zwykłym stresem — powiedziała Enid, w ogóle nie wierząc we własne słowa. — Jestem pewna, że przejdą do jutra.

— Oby — czarodziej pokiwał głową.

Dziennikarka wstała z kanapy, ignorując filiżankę z niezaczętą herbatą i podeszła do kominka. Slughorn wrzucił do ognia szczyptę proszku Fiuu ze znajdującej się na gzymsie urny i pożegnał się z nią. Enid wkroczyła w zielone płomienie, pocierając czoło ze zmartwieniem.

Nie ma żadnych tropów do artykułu ratującego jej karierę, musi stawić się na przesłuchanie w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów, a jej choroba robi z niej tykającą bombę. Mogła ją załatwić również zabłąkana _Avada_ , przecież nie wiadomo, gdzie znów zaatakują śmierciożercy.

_Życie jak marzenie._

***

Kiedy następnego dnia kładła rękę na klamce drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Szefa Aurorów, była pewna, że serce wyskoczy jej zaraz z piersi. Próbowała uspokoić oddech i opanować drżenie rąk, które – na szczęście – na razie spowodowane było tylko zupełnie naturalnym zdenerwowaniem, ale i tak ledwie zdołała zapukać.

_Uśmiechnij się, może przeżyjesz..._

Burton Rawlison siedział na swoim fotelu za ogromnym biurkiem i w skupieniu pił coś z zielonego kubka. Gdy dziennikarka stanęła przed nim, odstawił go ostrożnie na blat i skinął na nią uprzejmie. Enid z ulgą usiadła na wskazanym krześle, bo przestawała ufać własnym nogom.

_Merlinie słodki, on wie. Co ja teraz zrobię?_

Rawlison utkwił w niej spojrzenie głęboko osadzonych, przenikliwych oczu.

— Witam. Jestem Burton Rawlison, szef Biura Aurorów. Nie dane nam było wcześniej się poznać, miło mi.

Enid skinęła głową, nie chcąc na razie poddawać próbie swojego głosu. I tak wiedział, jak miała na nazwisko.

— Z pewnością zastanawia się pani, w jakiej sprawie została tu, hm, wezwana. Ta rozmowa jest, rzecz jasna, nieoficjalna, nie jest pani przesłuchiwana i w każdej chwili może stąd wyjść.

_Na pewno, jak cholera..._

— Rozumiem.

_Brawa za elokwencję._

— Tak. Otóż chodzi o sprawę ostatnich morderstw dwójki czystokrwistych czarodziei, Colburna i Morce’a. — Enid miała ochotę zapaść się na swoim krześle, słysząc te słowa. — Wie pani, o czym mówię?

Dziennikarka skinęła głową. Co innego mogła zrobić?

_Czemu dalej nie chcą przyznać się do śmierci Laytona i Odalisa? Po co to ukrywają?_

— „Prorok” — kontynuował Rawlison — został poinformowany o naszych przypuszczeniach co do ich zabójcy. Chodzi mi o ich wspólnika, Laytona Morce’a, który – niestety - ale najprawdopodobniej uciekł za granicę. Słyszała pani o tym?

— Tak — przyznała, nadal olśniewając swoją zadziwiającą elokwencją.

_Co prawda, to prawda, trup udający zbiega jest lepszy od seryjnego mordercy._

— Jeśli się nie mylę, pani bratem jest nasz auror, Amadeusz Bonham.

— Zgadza się — potwierdziła Enid, nie mając pojęcia, do czego on zmierza. Czy wiedział już o _wszystkim_?

— Proszę więc wziąć pod uwagę, jaki mam wpływ na jego karierę... lub jej niespodziewany _brak_... jako Szef Biura Aurorów.

Kobieta poruszyła się niepokojenie na swoim miejscu. Zaczynało jej się to nie podobać. Nie mogła przecież pozwolić, by to wszystko odbiło się na Amadeuszu.

— Niech pani cały czas o tym pamięta. A teraz przejdę do sedna. Chcę, żeby pani wiedziała, że Layton Morce nikogo nie zabił, gorzej, sam został pozbawiony życia dzień po swoim kuzynie, Reginaldzie. Mamy jeszcze jedną ofiarę, Odalisa Macmillana, o nim też dało się słyszeć jako o ofierze śmierciożerców. Ta czwórka czystokrwistych została zamordowana w podejrzanych okolicznościach, przez nieznanego sprawcę.

Enid zastygła w bezruchu.

_Czy ty naprawdę słyszysz to, co słyszysz? Szef Aurorów nie ma pojęcia o twoim wtykaniu nosa do śledztwa, co więcej, właśnie ci o nim powiedział, pomimo że ukrywa to przed całym światem!_

Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować — wiedziała tylko, że musi tańczyć, jak jej zagrają. Będzie bardzo zszokowana faktem tylu ofiar i samego istnienia seryjnego mordercy. _To przecież takie straszne, boję się wyjść z domu, panie aurorze!_

Na szczęście Rawlison nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i ciągnął swój wywód:

— Nie wiemy jeszcze, dlaczego sprawca to robi ani w jaki sposób dobiera swoje ofiary. Faktem jest, że Biuro nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by opinia publiczna dowiedziała się, że mamy... jak to teraz mówią? A, seryjnego zabójcę. Jestem skłonny przypuszczać, że u was w „Proroku” jest pewna osoba, która o tym wie i darzy sprawę tych morderstw szczególnym oraz nazbyt gorliwym zainteresowaniem. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by ten ktoś mieszał się do mojego śledztwa. Za dużo z nim problemów i bez tego. Kłopot w tym, że naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, kim jest ta osoba.

_O cholera. Oddychaj. Nic nie wiesz, tego się trzymaj. Jeśli tylko sobie z tobą pogrywa, i tak nie masz szans. Jeśli jest szczery... udawaj ogromne zdziwienie._

— W porządku — pokiwała głową. — Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie pańską sytuację. Dla-dlaczego mi pan to mówi?

— Wierzę, że nie bez powodu. Chciałbym, żeby znalazła pani tego dziennikarza.

_Mam szukać samej siebie? Cudownie. Grunt, że nie chcesz mnie wysłać do Azkabanu za węszenie przy śledztwie. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wiesz, że to ja. Jestem wdzięczna jak cholera._

— Mam znaleźć kogoś, kto wie o morderstwach, o których nikt nie wie?

— Niezwykle prosto pani to ujęła, ale tak, o to mi właśnie chodzi — uśmiechnął się do niej. — Liczę na dyskrecję i nazwisko. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się to u was w redakcji odbywa, ale chyba nie słyszała pani do tej pory żadnych plotek?

— Rozumiem — zaczęła Enid odrobinę śmielej — że chodzi panu o to, czy ktoś się już chwalił, że ma sensację na pierwszą stronę?

— Można to też tak ująć — przytaknął auror.

— Nie, nikt nie wydaje się być zainteresowany pisaniem o tamtych mo-morderstwach — mówiąc to, miała ochotę zaśmiać się histerycznie, ale była pełna podziwu dla siebie za zająknięcie przy słowie „morderstwa”. — Widzi pan, jestem pewna, że wszyscy są przekonani o winie... tego... który uciekł z kraju. Nawet jeśli, nikt na pewno nie ma żadnych konkretnych poszlak. O czym więc miałby pisać? Poczeka pewnie... aż złapiecie sprawcę.

_Nieźle ci idzie, może wyjdziesz stąd cała._

— Jest w posiadaniu wiedzy, której publikacja już byłaby sporą sensacją — wyjaśnił Rawlison. — Proszę zrozumieć, że sukces całego śledztwa zależy od dyskrecji i cichego działania.

Enid spuściła wzrok na biurko, przed którym siedziała, żeby zebrać myśli. Czy powinna bardziej ryzykować?

— Jeśli pojawią się kolejne ofiary, będzie trudno to ukryć i jestem pewna, że lada moment będzie to najbardziej rozchwytywany temat w redakcji — stwierdziła.

Rawlison świdrował ją swoim stalowym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał.

— Niestety, ma pani absolutną rację. A co z panią? Żadnej pokusy, by podążyć za sensacją? Teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się pani... prawdy?

— Sam pan sobie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Dopiero się dowiedziałam. I rozczaruję pana, wcześniej nawet nie myślałam o tamtych pierwszych morderstwach. Nie znam szczegółów tej sprawy. To nie dla mnie. Preferuję raczej... mniej krwawe tematy.

_Ha-ha-ha._

— Będę z panią szczery, panno Bonham. — Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niej po nazwisku. Nachylił się odrobinę bardziej do przodu, opierając łokcie na biurku. — Wierzę, że nie wykorzysta pani tego, co powiedziałem. Nie pobiegnie z tym do naczelnego, nie będzie plotkować przy kawie w redakcji, wreszcie, nie napisze ani słowa. I wie pani, dlaczego? Bo to za duże ryzyko. Jako Szef Aurorów dysponuję całkiem dużym wachlarzem możliwości. Pewnie najbardziej przekonywającym argumentem jest kariera pani brata, a również – do pewnego stopnia – pani. Proszę pamiętać też, że przed publikacją w „Proroku” czytamy tu każde słowo, więc nie ominie pani cenzury. O tych morderstwach świat dowie się wtedy, kiedy ja uznam to za stosowne.

_Słodki Merlinie, co ja narobiłam?_

— Rozumiem.

— Więc jak będzie? Znajdzie pani dla mnie tego dziennikarza?

_A mam jakieś wyjście, ty draniu?_

— O ile będę w wstanie — uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że wygląda wystarczająco przekonywająco.

_Jeśli już ryzykuję, to całkowicie._

Rawlison wyraźnie rozpogodził się na widok jej reakcji.

— Liczę na pełną dyskrecję i nazwisko.. Proszę również pozdrowić brata.

Gratulując sobie w myślach głupoty, Enid opuściła gabinet Szefa Aurorów, a zaraz później i samo Ministerstwo.

_Teraz jestem prawdziwym podwójnym agentem. Albo nawet i potrójnym._

***

Lou O’Hannagain przypalił końcem różdżki papierosa i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.

Rawlison zaczął działać i to nie na żarty. Pod koniec przerwy na lunch przysłał mu krótką wiadomość, prosząc, aby o drugiej stawił się w aurorskiej Kwaterze na spotkaniu. Dołączył nawet oficjalne podanie, skierowane do jego szefa, tego skurczybyka Watsona, w którym „prosił” o oddelegowanie O’Hannagiana do współpracy z Biurem Aurorów na okres „bliżej nieokreślony”. Lou doskonale wiedział, że Watson nie może w tej sytuacji nic zrobić, tylko puścić go do aurorów na tak długo, jak Rawlison będzie sobie tego życzył. Wiedział też, że szef nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, co wprawiło go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

O dziwo, gdy pojawił się w przylegającym do Kwatery Aurorów Sztabie Śledczym, nie było tam prawie nikogo. Sam Rawlison nie zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością, ale Lou zauważył siedzącego przy stole Wade’a Glena, który spoglądał na niego od czasu do czasu nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Auror o azjatyckich rysach twarzy, choć już nie tak orientalnym nazwisku, był podobno jednym z najinteligentniejszych ludzi w Biurze.

_Czyżby Rawlison zbierał drużynę marzeń?_ , pomyślał O’Hannagain, zaciągając się trzymanym w ręku papierosem.

Nie minęło więcej niż kilka minut, gdy do pokoju wpadł, niczym ścigany przez samego Voldemorta, Frank Longbottom.

— O’Hannagain, ty irlandzki draniu, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę — krzyknął na przywitanie, ruszając w stronę Lou z otwartymi ramionami. Opanował się jednak i w zamian sięgnął do schowanej w kieszeni na piersi amnezjatora paczki papierosów. Wyjął z niej jednego i podpalił go prostym zaklęciem. — Gdybym mógł zmienić jedną jedyną rzecz na świecie, zniósłbym zakaz palenia w całym Ministerstwie.

— A nie pozbył się Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

— Pff, żebyśmy zupełnie nie mieli co robić?

Lou uśmiechnął się kątem ust i zaklęciem pozbył się niedopałka, bo właśnie do pomieszczenia wszedł Rawlison w towarzystwie innego aurora, Alastora Moody’ego. Szef przywitał wszystkich, rzucił na stół kilka teczek i rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł.

— To chyba będą już wszyscy — odparł, rozglądając się po twarzach zebranych. Lou zdziwił się, słysząc to. Podejrzewał, że Rawlison będzie chciał jednak więcej ludzi. — Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu tu jesteście. Zdecydowałem, że to właśnie wasza grupa będzie prowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie ostatnich morderstw.

— Em, przepraszam, szefie? — odezwał się Glen, nie dając skończyć Burtonowi.

— Tak, Wade?

— Zastanawia mnie tylko, co tu robi amnezjator. Myślałem, że to aurorzy zajmują się seryjnymi zabójcami... I nie potrzebni są nam do tego ludzie z Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof.

Lou podniósł oczy z ciekawością. Wzrok aurora nie należał do najżyczliwszych, co spowodowało u niego tylko szerszy uśmiech.

_Nie lubimy mnie, co? Oj, oj, szkoda._

— Słyszałem, że mamy świadka, któremu wymazano pamięć — stwierdził Frank Longbottom ze swojego miejsca pod oknem, z którego nie ruszył się od przyjścia Rawlisona. — A jak mi wiadomo, amnezjatorzy potrafią przywracać utracone wspomnienia. Szczególnie tacy, jak Lou — dodał.

— Z tym nie mogę się nie zgodzić — odparł Wade, starając się uśmiechnąć. Lou nie był pewny, czy to dlatego, że Rawlison nie spuszczał z nikogo swojego czujnego oka, czy może faktycznie nie chciał potraktować go tak szorstko. Zaśmiał się w duchu.

— Tak więc, skoro już sobie wyjaśniliśmy _istotne_ sprawy, może w końcu pozwolicie mi przejść do najważniejszego. — Rawlison wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do szczytu stołu. — Auror Moody będzie dowodził waszą grupą, ale chcę być na bieżąco o wszystkim informowany. Przypominam też, że nie będę tolerował jakiegokolwiek kwestionowania poleceń Moody’ego, to on _prowadzi_ tę sprawę. Rozumiemy się?

— Tak jest, szefie — wykrzyknął, salutując przy tym, Frank, na co Lou prawie parsknął śmiechem. Oczy Rawlisona zwęziły się tylko odrobinę, zanim znów zaczął.

— Pana O’Hannagaina traktujcie jak konsultanta pierwszego stopnia. Jego głównym zadaniem jest przywrócenie pamięci pani Morce, nad czym pracuje już od kilku dni. Ma jednak pełen dostęp do akt związanych z tym śledztwem.

Longbottom już podnosił rękę do kolejnego salutu, ale w połowie drogi zrezygnował i opuścił dłoń z zawiedzioną miną.

— Resztę zostawiam w waszych rękach. Oczywiście, oczekuję szczegółowych raportów.

Po tych słowach Rawlison opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając aurorów i Lou samych.

— Mam wrażenie, że będzie niezła zabawa — szepnął Frank do amnezjatora, kiedy tylko usiadł koło niego przy stole. Moody już rozkładał stosy dokumentów. — Uwielbiam łapać łotrów!

***

Arletta spędziła u niej dwa dni, prawie w ogóle nie ruszając się z kanapy. Poduszka cały czas była mokra od łez, a na widok zgarbionych ramion koleżanki i smutku w jej oczach, Enid krajało się serce. W piątek rano Arletta oświadczyła, że wyjeżdża do rodziców, mieszkających w Oksfordzie. Enid załatwiła jej więc dwutygodniowe zwolnienie w redakcji, mając nadzieję, że czas spędzony z bliskimi jej pomoże.

Gdyby tego było mało, po całkiem spokojnej środzie, w czwartek znów obudziły Enid nudności i drżące ręce. W pracy ledwie udawało się jej utrzymać pióro w dłoniach, co Ainsworth oczywiście niejednokrotnie komentował. Teraz, gdy nie było Arletty, jeszcze gorzej znosiła fakt, że sąsiadowała z jego biurkiem. Wieczorem poddała się i odwiedziła św. Munga. Uzdrowicielka Margaret rozłożyła bezradnie ręce i stwierdziła, że jej stan się pogarsza, a oni nic nie mogą z tym zrobić. Kazała jej wziąć jeszcze jedną dawkę Pondery i mieć nadzieję, że eliksir pomoże. Tak też Enid zrobiła i w piątek wieczorem – tydzień po tym, jak przyjęła ją po raz ostatni – znów stała w przytulnym salonie profesora Slughorna, przełykając gorzką miksturę.

Kiedy wróciła do domu, doszła do wniosku, że musi popracować nad materiałami do artykułu, skoro po Ponderze jej ciało chwilo przejawiało chęć do współpracy. Spędziła cały wieczór na przeglądaniu i porządkowaniu wszystkich swoich notatek dotyczących śledztwa. Starała się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, punkt zaczepienia. Nie miała skąd zdobyć więcej przydatnych informacji, a to, co zebrała do tej pory, do niczego jej nie prowadziło. Po prostu za mało wiedziała.

Enid przeczesała dłońmi jasne włosy, zamykając na moment oczy. Wiedziała, że aurorom rozwiązywanie tej sprawy idzie jak krew z nosa. Amadeusz powiedział jej wczoraj, że Rawlison powołał do tego nawet specjalną grupę. Ponoć nie zajmowali się niczym innym poza łapaniem tego mordercy, a w Kwaterze zaczęło się słyszeć plotki.

_Jak mogą nie mieć żadnych śladów? Co z panią Morce? Co ze śmiercią Odalisa Macmillana? Niemożliwe, żeby sprawca nie pozostawił po sobie żadnego śladu. To już jego czwarta ofiara!_

Morderstwo Odalisa Macmillana zaprzeczało właściwie wszystkiemu, czego było dotychczas pewna. Gdy tylko Amadeusz powiedział jej o Laytonie Morce, skłonna była przypuszczać, że to on stał za zabójstwem dwóch pierwszych czarodziei. Gdy jednak kilka minut później dowiedziała się o jego śmierci, pewnym stało się, że sprawca musi być związany ze wszystkimi swoimi ofiarami. Doszła więc do całkiem niezłej teorii o tym, że zabójca miał coś wspólnego z interesami tej trójki. Ale Odalis Macmillan nie pasował do wzoru. Był od nich młodszy, od niedawna pracował w św. Mungu, nie prowadził szemranych interesów i podobno nawet nie znał nikogo z pierwszej trójki.

Dlaczego w takim razie morderca go wybrał? Czy jego ofiary były jednak przypadkowe? Najlogiczniejszy jej zdaniem motyw łączył się z napisem, który morderca zostawiał obok ciał ofiar. Ale skoro według Amadeusza aurorzy nie znaleźli niczego z tym związanego, zostawała z niczym. Był więc „zwykłym” psychopatą, który ot tak pisał sobie ludzką krwią? Ofiary miały ze sobą niewiele wspólnego. Oprócz pochodzenia – czystej krwi. _Czyli znów wracamy do napisu._

Enid jęknęła, sfrustrowana, odkładając kilka pergaminów i rozmasowując kark. Na żadne z istotnych pytań nie znała odpowiedzi, a była pewna, że jeśli aurorom w końcu uda się go złapać, nie podadzą zbyt wielu szczegółów. Mogą nawet nie ujawnią jego tożsamości! Nie wspominając już o powodzie, dla którego zabijał tych ludzi. Ministerstwo lubiło ostatnimi czasy zachowywać wiele istotnych rzeczy dla siebie. Jak na przykład istnienie samego mordercy.

_Może to i lepiej?_ , pomyślała, rozciągając się wygodniej na kanapie. Społeczeństwo już i tak żyło w strachu przed Sam-Wiesz-Kim, niepotrzebny był im kolejny psychopata. Pewnie dlatego ukrywają śmierć Morce’a i Macmillana. Nie chcą, żeby wydało się, że na wolności grasuje seryjny morderca.

_Ale czy mogą to robić? Naprawdę uda im się tuszować kolejne ofiary, bo skoro nie wiadomo, czemu to robi, nie można też założyć, że już... skończył._

No i, oczywiście, zostawała jeszcze kwestia Burtona Rawlisona i Enid w roli jego szpiega. Wiedziała, dlaczego to jej kazał nadstawiać uszy w redakcji: była pewnie jedyną osobą, która tam pracowała i jednocześnie miała brata aurora. A nad Amadeuszem Rawlison miał dużą władzę. Enid znalazła się więc w potrzasku. I musiała działać dwa razy ostrożniej, bo była pewna, że od chwili, gdy dostała owe „zadanie”, Rawlison stale obserwował Amadeusza. A to, jak jej pomógł w sprawie artykułu, nie mogło się wydać.

Jej myśli przerwało stukanie w szybę. Chwyciła leżącą na stoliku różdżkę, by zaklęciem wpuścić sowę do środku, ale gdy tylko jej palce dotknęły drewna, od razu poczuła w nich nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Wzdychając z rezygnacją, wstała i ruszyła w stronę okna. Ptak był raczej niewielkich rozmiarów, do nóżki przywiązany miał pergamin. Wleciał do pokoju, nie robiąc przy tym najmniejszego hałasu, po czym spokojnie wylądował na wyciągniętym ramieniu Enid. Gdy tylko odebrała od niego list, wzbił się w powietrze i szybko zniknął za otwartym oknem.

Pergamin, który znalazła wewnątrz przesyłki, zapisany był równym i pochyłym pismem, którego charakteru z całą pewnością nie rozpoznawała. Szybko rzuciła okiem na podpis: Lou O’Hannagain.

Ten mężczyzna jak na razie oznaczał dla niej same kłopoty. Z wahaniem zaczęła czytać list.

__

Droga Uzdrowicielko,

wbrew Twoim obawom, nie zapomniałem, jakim zainteresowaniem darzysz sprawę ostatnich morderstw. I pewnie doszły Cię już słuchy, że Burton Rawlison postarał się o specjalną grupę do tego śledztwa. A ja znalazłem się w niej z Twojej winy, jednak wybaczam Ci tę drobną niestosowność.

Cóż, Burton twierdzi, że potrzebny jest im amnezjator, bo jedyny świadek został potraktowany zaklęciem, w którym jestem specjalistą. Bzdura. Trzyma mnie tam po to, bo wiem, który z dziennikarzy „Proroka” węszy wokół tej sprawie. Nie mam pojęcia, czy liczy bardziej na to, że Cię wydam, czy – że będę pilnował. W każdym razie, on jest przekonany, że będziesz im wchodzić w paradę. Ja jednak uważam, że możesz pomóc. Skoro i tak od kilku dni jesteśmy w martwym punkcie, chętnie wymienię się z Tobą cennymi spostrzeżeniami. Oczywiście, raczej nieoficjalnie.

Brak aurorskiej odznaki chyba Ci jednak nie przeszkadza, prawda?

Z wyrazami szacunku etc., etc.,

Lou O’Hannagain

W umyśle Enid zapaliła się czerwona lampka, gdy tylko skończyła czytać. Ponownie przeleciała wzrokiem tekst. Oto nadarzyła się niepowtarzalna okazja, by dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego, lepiej, może nawet siedzieć na ogonie aurorom, ale...

_To zbyt łatwe, żeby nie było podejrzane_ , pomyślała.

Po co ten amnezjator miałby proponować jej... współpracę? Ona nic nie wiedziała. Na pewno nie więcej niż sami aurorzy. Na czym polegał haczyk? I skąd tyle ufności wobec niej? Ministerstwo nie cierpiało ludzi z „Proroka”!

Enid westchnęła, rozgoryczona, wygrzebując z szuflady biurka czysty pergamin. Musiała się nad tym zastanowić, ale nie mogła jednak pozwolić, by taka okazja przeszła jej koło nosa. Najważniejsze to kupić sobie trochę czasu.

Pochyliwszy się nad blatem, zaczęła pisać.

__

Co będzie pan z tego miał? Co, jeśli jednak gonię za tanią sensacją i faktycznie chcę wam zaszkodzić?

Proszę się nie martwić, jestem teraz ostatnią osobą, którą Burton Rawlison podejrzewa. Podobno najciemniej jest pod latarnią.

EB

Zwinęła pergamin w rulonik i przywołała z kuchni swoją sowę. Stare ptaszysko przyleciało po chwili, ociężale machając skrzydłami. Przywiązała jej do nóżki list i wypuściła ją przez okno, szepcząc nazwisko adresata.

Potem zgarnęła wszystkie przeglądane wcześnie papiery do grubej teczki i zgasiła palące się w pokoju świece.

Musiała chociaż dać szansę wypocząć swojemu ciału.

***

W sobotni ranek obudził ją dźwięk bębniącego o okienną szybę deszczu i rozpaczliwego stukotu przemokniętej sowy.

_Lou O’Hannagain musi być więc rannym ptaszkiem_ , pomyślała Enid z przekąsem, wyplątując się z ciepłej pościeli. Wpuściła sowę do środka i gdy tylko usiadła ona na jej ramieniu, zaprowadziła do kuchni. Ten idiota musiał trzymać ją przez cała noc i wysłać dopiero rankiem.

_W taką pogodę!_

List był równie rozwlekły i równiutko napisany, jak poprzedni. I tym razem nazwał ją Uzdrowicielką, co zaczynało doprowadzać Enid do szału. Po kilku uspokajających wdechach doszła do wniosku, że odgryzie się mu, gdy tylko dane jej będzie znów go spotkać, czyli – czego dowiedziała się po przeczytaniu wiadomości – dzisiaj, w porze lunchu.

Skoro i tak miała zamiar poświęcić dzień na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej o życiu Odalisa Macmillana, mogła równie dobrze spróbować wybadać tego amenzjatora. Lepsza okazja na zdobycie nowych poszlak może się na razie i tak nie trafić.

Dlatego też kilka minut przed dwunastą pojawiła się w niewielkiej restauracji w mugolskiej części Londynu. Była ciekawa, czy wybrał ten lokal dlatego, żeby nie wpadli na żadnego czarodzieja, czy może po prostu go lubił. Teoretycznie nie musieli się ukrywać, O’Hannagain nie był aurorem, jednak Enid wolała być przezorna w każdy możliwy sposób.

_Nie ma co kusić losu._

O tej porze restauracja była dość zatłoczona, dziennikarka nie miała jednak problemu z odnalezieniem stolika, przy którym siedział amnezjator.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się, zdejmując płaszcz i siadając, zanim mężczyzna zdążył wstać ze swojego miejsca. Założyła włosy za ucho i szybko schowała pod stołem dłonie, bojąc się, że lada chwila zaczną drżeć. Od rana czuła się normalnie, miała jednak przeczucie, że jej ciało tylko się z nią „bawiło” i za moment będzie musiała biec do łazienki z powodu nudności.

— Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś moją propozycję — stwierdził z zadowoleniem w głosie O’Hannagain, bawiąc się serwetnikiem i nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Przy ich stoliku od razu pojawił się kelner, aby przyjąć zamówcie. Enid poprosiła wyłącznie o miętową herbatę, nie chcąc kusić losu, to znaczy swojego żołądka. Nie obyło się bez stosownego komentarza ze strony amnezjatora, ale dziennikarka szybko zbyła jego próbę towarzyskiej pogawędki, przechodząc do rzeczy.

— Dlaczego chciał się pan ze mną spotkać?

Oczywiście, doskonale pamiętała, co mówił na temat zwracania się do niego per „pan”. _Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji, amnezjatorku_ , pomyślała. Mężczyzna westchnął tylko, po czym odpowiedział, ściszając głos:

— Jak zapewne wiesz, Uzdrowicielko, aurorzy nie mają prawie żadnych śladów. Nikt nie potrafi przywrócić pamięci pani Morce, a na ostatnim miejscu zbrodni nic nie znaleziono. Co prawda, dzisiaj chcą tam wrócić, ale to się mija z celem. Aj, skoro nawet Glen niczego nie wywęszył...

— Wade Glen? Pracuje z wami nad tym śledztwem? — zdziwiła się Enid. Co, jak co, ale miał on niezłą reputację, znaną _nawet_ jej.

— Mhm — potwierdził mężczyzna. — Do niczego jednak nie doszli. No bo jak mogliby? Gość jest naprawdę cwany. Używa niewielu zaklęć, nie zostawia nic po sobie, nie popełnia błędów.

Enid musiała przyznać mu rację. Sprawa wydawała się coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Po cichu liczyła, że ostatnia ofiara podsunie im jakikolwiek trop, ale – jak widać – aurorzy ciągle zostawali z niczym.

— Może lepiej szukać go poprzez motyw? Skupić się na tym, co łączy ofiary. Ten napis?

— To jeszcze gorsze rozwiązanie. — O’Hannagian niedbale machnął ręką. — Płeć, młody wiek i czysta krew to wszystko, co ich łączy, jak na razie — kontynuował. — Żadnych zdrad, jak mógłby sugerować napis. Aurorzy są pewni, że Odalis nie znał tamtej trójki, choć kto go tam wie, nie wszystkie znajomości wyjawia się światu... Oczywiście, cały czas przesłuchują kolejnych krewnych i znajomych ofiar, ha, może nawet był wśród nich morderca, sęk w tym, że nie ma żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Musieliby go chyba przyłapać na gorącym uczynku, co jest bez wątpienia niemożliwe.

— Chwila — przerwała mu Enid — za bardzo się pan rozpędza. Przede wszy...

— Ajajaj. Proszę, mów mi Lou. Jestem tylko pięć lat starszy od ciebie. I nie rób takiej miny, nie trudno było cię sprawdzić.

— Och, więc teraz wie pa... sz... wiesz o mnie wszystko? — Brwi dziennikarki mimowolnie podjechały do góry. Nie podobało jej się to. Jak wiele informacji na jej temat zdążył zdobyć?

— Podstawy zaledwie, same podstawy — odparł.

— Dobrze, inaczej. Po co mnie w to wszystko wciągasz? — zapytała, podpierając brodę na dłoni. — To logiczne, że nie wiem więcej niż wy.

— Znam twój motyw. I szczerze? Wolę, by te morderstwa opisywał w „Proroku” ktoś, kto ma o tym pojęcie. A twoje zaangażowanie jest... hm, godne pochwały.

Prawie udało jej się nie drgnąć, słysząc te słowa. _Jak się tego dowiedziałeś, skurczybyku?_

— Skąd wiesz o artykule?

— Domyśliłem się — odbił piłeczkę bez zastanowienia. Enid naprawdę nie podobał się sposób, w jaki z nią pogrywał.

— Akurat — prychnęła.

— Gdy dowiedziałem się, że pracujesz jako dziennikarka, to nie było takie trudne, wiesz? Musiałem oczywiście najpierw sprawdzić, kim jesteś. Okazało się, że nikt nie jest zainteresowany tymi morderstwami, przynajmniej nie oficjalnie, doszedłem więc do wniosku, że dopiero przymierzasz się do tego artykułu — wytłumaczył mężczyzna, patrząc na nią z czymś, co Enid uznała za pobłażanie. Doszła do wniosku, że jego wyjaśnienia są całkiem racjonalne, więc nie drążyła dalej tematu artykułu. Miała ważniejsze pytanie.

_W takim razie co ty będziesz z tego miał?_

— To wciąż nie wyjaśnia, czemu chcesz mi pomóc pisać tekst — stwierdziła. — Nawet się nie znamy.

— Rety, rety, nie chcę ci pomóc — uśmiechnął się. — Zależy mi na tym, podobnie jak wielu innym osobom, żeby aurorzy złapali mordercę. Nie mam poprzestawiane pod sufitem, uważam, że złych gości trzeba zamykać w Azkabanie. To aż tak dziwne?

Poczuła się trochę zmieszana tymi słowami, nie zamierzała jednak dać mu tej satysfakcji.

— Nie, przepraszam — odparła, patrząc wprost na niego. _Brawo, Enid! Takie słowa z twoich ust._ — Po prostu wydajesz się bardzo ufny.

— Ach, w takim razie muszę nad sobą popracować! Daj spokój, nie zmierzam ukryć cię pod szatą i przemycić do Ministerstwa, żebyś poznała jego wszystkie sekrety. Lubię nieszablonowe myślenie. Aurorzy aurorami, ale my mamy trochę inny punkt widzenia. Dziennikarze są zwykle bardzo spostrzegawczy. I kto wie, może twoja legitymacja też się na coś przyda?

— Wątpię. Ludzie zwykle nie lubią z nami rozmawiać. Mówią, że nigdy nie wiadomo, z czym wyskoczymy w tych naszych gazetkach. Przypuszczam, że mają rację.

— Pamiętasz, jaki mam zawód? Zawsze możemy ich potem zoblivatować. — Mrugnął do niej, na co mogła jedynie westchnąć. Nie zamierzała się jednak poddać, przynajmniej dopóki nie rozwieje części swoich wątpliwości.

— To poważna sprawa, przestań żartować. Poza tym... co z tobą? Nie boisz się, że zrobię z tego artykułu zwykłą sensację? Wyolbrzymię fakty, namieszam z dowodami, dorobię mordercy łzawy motyw i dramatyczną historyjkę z dzieciństwa?

— Oj, pomyśl przez chwilę — Lou pomachał rękami. Dziwne, ale ten gest wydawał się być jego nawykiem. — Jakim cudem mogłabyś to robić, skoro Ministerstwo _wciąż_ cenzuruje _każdy_ tekst w tej twojej, jak to określiłaś, gazetce. I tego akurat pilnują bardzo skrupulatnie. Rawlison na pewno dokładnie sprawdzi artykuł, zanim pozwoli wam go opublikować.

_Niech ci będzie._

— Fakt, punkt dla ciebie — zgodziła się Enid.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na to, odsuwając od siebie pusty już talerz. Enid nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy udało mu się zjeść całe danie.

— Skąd mam jednak wiedzieć, że nie chcesz mnie powstrzymać przed napisaniem artykułu?

— Rany, już ci mówiłem. Wolę, żebyś zrobiła to niż... dajmy na to, taka Rita Skeeter. A ktoś i tak będzie musiał o tym napisać.

_Przesłyszałam się, prawda?_

— Znasz Ritę?

— Dość dobrze, niestety — odpowiedział. — To moja kuzynka. Ze strony matki. Na szczęście tylko drugiego stopnia. Jeszcze będą z nią kłopoty, jestem pewien.

Enid spojrzała na mężczyznę uważnie. Pora przejść do najważniejszego.

— W porządku, na razie mi to wystarczy — przyznała. — Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, chcesz żebym ci pomogła ze śledztwem, z którym sama mam problem. Dzięki temu będę mieć lepsze informacje do mojego artykułu. Świetnie. W takim razie co zamierzasz? Jakiś konkretniejszy plan? Mówiłam ci już, nie znalazłam nic pomocnego.

— Ehm... właściwie to się myliłem. Miło byłoby, jakbyś wpadła do Ministerstwa. Mamy u aurorów taką fajną tablicę z wszystkimi... nazwijmy to… poszlakami. Przydałoby się, żebyś to zobaczyła.

— Tak, tylko że to odrobinę niemożliwe. Ale widziałam niektóre kopie raportów. Czytałam dokładny opis miejsca zbrodni, całą tę „pojedynkową scenografię”, nawet specjalistyczną opinię na temat rodzaju narzędzia zbrodni.

— Załóżmy, że zdobyłaś te informacje legalnie — westchnął Lou. — Po prostu to przemilczę. Wszystkich akt nie wyniosę, przykro mi, zaostrzone środki bezpieczeństwa.

— I doszliśmy do momentu, w którym zapraszam cię do siebie, żeby pokazać ci moje materiały. Doskonale!

— Nie będę się bronił, skoro nalegasz. — Amnezjator uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, ale Enid zmroziła go tylko spojrzeniem.

— Nie. Ma. Mowy. — Była pewna, że opuści teraz efektownie ramiona, robiąc zawiedzioną minę, ale widocznie nie potrafiła przewidzieć jeszcze większości jego reakcji. Mężczyzna wciąż miał na twarzy uśmiech, ale jego oczy były skupione i zamyślone.

_Jest jednak jeszcze coś. Może warto to sprawdzić, póki masz okazję, Enid?_ , pomyślała.

— Mam lepszy pomysł — odparła, zanim Lou zdążył się odezwać. — Co ty na to, żebyśmy wrócili na pierwsze miejsce zbrodni. Da się to zrobić?

— Przy odpowiedniej dawce wyobraźni, i owszem. Masz szczęście, że na mnie trafiłaś. Tak się składa, że znam Colburnów. — O’Hannagain wyglądał teraz na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

Dziennikarka przewróciła tylko oczami, po czym zapytała:

— Niech zgadnę. Kolejna rodzina?

— Bingo! — zaśmiał się amnezjator. — Ale nie moja. Narzeczonej. Niemniej, moja wizyta ich nie zaskoczy. Wyślę tylko sowę i myślę, że możemy jutro wpaść na popołudniową herbatkę.

Pokiwała głową.

— Herbatka? Niech będzie.

_**Koniec rozdziału IV** _


	5. Trup na trupie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bety: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział V** _

_**Trup na trupie** _

_**Podsumowanie badania poziomu energii magicznej pacjentki Bonham Enid, nr pacjenta: 00216.** _

__

Bilans: stwierdzono pogorszenie stanu pacjentki; odczyt osiągnął wynik najniższy w historii choroby; zauważono nieregularność występowania objawów.

Zalecenia: badania poziomu energii magicznej co pięć dni; ponowne zażycie Eliksiru Równowagi, zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności; ograniczenie użycia zaklęć; zakaz używania magii bezróżdżkowej; w przypadku kolejnego spadku poziomu energii – rozpatrzenie izolacji.

Rozpoznanie: choroba wkroczyła w trzecie stadium; maksymalny czas trwania ostatniej fazy we wszystkich przypadkach trwał do sześciu miesięcy.

Diagnoza: trwałe charłactwo.

***

W niedzielne popołudnie Enid mogła się przekonać, że Lou O’Hannagain był w istocie bardzo słowny.

— Tylko nie palnij czegoś głupiego — mruknął do niej, kiedy stali przed ogromnymi drzwiami rezydencji Colburnów. Amnezjator zastukał mosiężną kołatką, po czym zrobił krok w tył. Potem jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał, bo popatrzył prosto na Enid i powiedział: — A, narzeczona jest już od dawna była. Nie musisz być zazdrosna.

Bonham odwróciła się w jego stronę akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak mruga do niej jasnoniebieskim okiem. Wtedy też usłyszała, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi, które skrzypiały przy tym przeciągle. Zza futryny wyłoniła się starsza kobieta, ubrana w przepiękne szaty, które zdaniem Enid bardziej nadawały się na wieczorne wyjścia do teatru niż na niedzielną herbatkę.

— Lou! Jak dobrze cię widzieć — zawołała. Dziennikarka od razu jednak zauważyła, że jej oczy nie są tak radosne, jak uśmiech. — Szczególnie... teraz. Ach, przysięgam, jeśli ta mała jędza wróci kiedyś do kraju, wypatroszę ją. Że też pozwoliła odejść takiemu mężczyźnie...

Enid uniosła jasne brwi w perfekcyjnym zdziwieniu.

— Mówi o mojej byłej narzeczonej. Nie traktuj tego dosłownie — wyjaśnił amnezjator. — Witaj, ciociu. — O’Hannagain pocałował kobietę w rękę (co Enid szybko uznała za typowe dla niego przedstawienie) po czym odwrócił się w stronę dziennikarki. — To jest Enid Bonham, ciociu. A to Klementyna Colburn.

— Miło mi poznać — uśmiechnęła się Enid, ściskając wyciągniętą w jej stronę rękę.

— Nawzajem. Wchodźcie, dzieci, wchodźcie do środka.

Enid i Lou przekroczyli wysoki próg, po czym zostali poprowadzeni do salonu. Enid wiedziała, że to tutaj zginął Harlon Colburn, ale do tego czasu pomieszczenie zostało wysprzątane i odnowione. Co najważniejsze, Lou potwierdził, że wygląda dokładnie tak, jak przed zabójstwem. A jej zależało na porównaniu jego stanu przed zdarzeniem i po nim. To tutaj miało miejsce pierwsze zabójstwo, a przecież każdy seryjny morderca kiedyś się uczy. Jego najwcześniejsze morderstwo było więc najmniej dokładne. Istniała szansa, że znajdzie tu jakąś wskazówkę. Taką, którą przeoczyli aurorzy.

_Tak, Enid, pociesz się swoją skromnością._

Usiedli na kanapie, obitej pięknie wyszywanym materiałem. Klementyna Colburn poleciła skrzatowi przygotować herbatę. O’Hannagain od razu zajął ich gospodynię rozmową, prowadząc ją w stronę oszklonych drzwi, które wychodziły do ogrodu. Enid miała pewność, że kobieta wie, po co tak naprawdę tu są, była jednak ciekawa, co _dokładnie_ Lou napisał jej w liście.

Nie zamierzała jednak marnować więcej czasu, więc kiedy tylko dwójka czarodziejów znalazła się tyłem do niej, wyciągnęła zdjęcia, które przyniosła ze sobą. Była w posiadaniu fotografii ze śledztw dotyczących tylko dwóch pierwszych zbrodni. Na szczęście O’Hannagainowi udało się załatwić po kilka z pozostałych zabójstw. Dał jej nawet jakąś swoją fotografię z widokiem dużej części salonu Colburnów z początku tego roku. Zdjęcie przedstawiało sporą część rodziny, a Enid bez trudu odnalazła na zdjęciu pierwszą ofiarę, Harlona. Teraz mogła łatwo zestawić ze sobą wszystkie zdjęcia i porównać oryginalny widok pokoju z tym, jak wyglądało miejsce zbrodni.

Nie za każdym razem sprawca wybierał to samo pomieszczenie. Dwukrotnie był to salon, potem gabinet i w przypadku ostatniej ofiary - sypialnia. Każdy z tych pokojów urządzony był raczej w tradycyjny, czarodziejski sposób. Morderca demolował je bardzo dokładnie, niszcząc meble, tłukąc szkła i rozdzierając zasłony. Każdy obraz, który znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, był pocięty na pasy – od tej reguły nie było wyjątku. Teraz w salonie Colburnów wisiały nowe kopie malowideł. Czasami morderca zrzucał książki z półek i rozbijał wazony, robił to jednak dość nieregularnie.

Enid zmarszczyła brwi, przysuwając jedno ze zdjęć bliżej oczu. Colburnowie odtworzyli wszystko idealnie. Nie tylko meble były te same, lecz także rozmieszczenie zwykłych przedmiotów, kwiaty i draperia zasłon. Skąd ta dbałość o szczegóły?

— Czy mogłabym wam jakoś pomóc? — zaproponowała Klementyna, a Enid ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że nie kontempluje już z Lou ogrodu. — Chętnie odpowiem na każde pytanie, jeśli ma to coś wspólnego z dorwaniem tego...

W oczach kobiety pojawił się wyraz smutku, co u Bonham spowodowało nieprzyjemne uczucie. Nie miała pojęcia, w jakich stosunkach ta kobieta była ze swoim synem, na pewno jednak cierpiała po jego stracie.

— Ja... — zaczęła Enid. — Nie mamy żadnych śladów, proszę pani. — Popatrzyła na amnezjatora. O’Hannagain nie wydawał się raczej być tym szczególnie zmartwiony.

Enid zadawała sobie sprawę, że ma jedyną szansę, by „przesłuchać” kogoś z rodziny ofiary. Problem polegał na tym, ze nie wiedziała, o co pytać. Czy ta kobieta wiedziała cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc? Czy aurorzy nie zdążyli już przypadkiem zadać jej każdego możliwego pytania?

_Na co ja właściwie liczę?_

— Domyślam się, że aurorzy zadali już pani mnóstwo pytań i na pewno nie wiedziała pani nic, co by im pomogło, więc... Nie chcę... — zawahała się, patrząc na starszą kobietę. — W każdym razie dziękuję, że pozwoliła mi pani zobaczyć to pomieszczenie.

_Może pora poważnie przemyśleć całą tę zabawę w śledztwo?_

***

Enid coraz bardziej przyspieszała kroku. Wychodząc z domu, nie zdążyła nawet wysłać sowy, ale nie mogła przecież czekać _z taką_ nowiną. Nie miała więc pojęcia, czy O’Hannagaina powinna szukać u aurorów, czy w amnezjatorskiej Kwaterze. Nie bardzo podobał jej się pomysł wchodzenia w paszczę lwa, szczególnie, że w recepcji będzie musiała podać powód swojej wizyty. A tak ryzykować przecież nie mogła. Co gorsza, gdyby Rawlison ją zauważył, mógłby zacząć wypytywać, jak idzie zadanie, które jej powierzył, a odciąganie podejrzeń od własnej osoby nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem na tę chwilę.

Pełna nadziei, że Lou nie przesiaduje jednak całymi dniami u aurorów, zdecydowała, że poszuka go w Biurze Amnezjatorów. Na szczęście po swojej zeszłotygodniowej wycieczce do Komitetu Łagodzenia Mugoli nie miała problemu z dotarciem tam i prośbą o spotkanie z amnezjatorem O’Hannagainem.

Stukając za długimi już paznokciami o blat wysokiego kontuaru, z niecierpliwością wypatrywała znajomego mężczyzny. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek to ona będzie za nim biegać, gra jednak warta była świeczki.

_Właściwie... to mógł być przełom_ , pomyślała.

Po chwili zauważyła wysoką sylwetkę mężczyzny w ciemnozielonych szatach, który szedł w jej stronę z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Enid nie pozwoliła mu się nawet przywitać.

— Znalazłam coś! — krzyknęła, na szczęście jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Szybko przysunęła się bliżej Lou. — Poważnie. Wczoraj nie byłam jeszcze pewna, ale kiedy napisałam do Klementyny Colburn, moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

— Chodź. — O’Hannagain złapał dziennikarkę za łokieć i pociągnął w kierunku Kwatery Amnezjatorów.

Enid nie miała szansy przyjrzeć się wnętrzu siedziby, bo mężczyzna szybko zaprowadził ją do niedużego pokoju, w którym urzędowało kilku czarodziei.

Lou zgromił ich wzrokiem i bez zbędnych ceregieli powiedział:

— Chłopaki, jazda. Mam tu pilną sprawę.

Trójka amnezjatorów z pewnym ociągnięciem zwlekła się ze swoich miejsc i zniknęła za drzwiami, które O’Hannagain dokładnie zamknął. Potem dla pewności rzucił jeszcze kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających i wyciszających, po czym usiadł na blacie wielkiego biurka i mruknął do niej:

— No więc?

— Popatrz. — Enid wygrzebała z przepastnych kieszeni szaty kilka zdjęć i podsunęła je czarodziejowi. — Waza.

— Eee? — zdziwił się, marszcząc brwi. — Na jaką wazę mam patrzeć?

— Na każdym miejscu zbrodni pojawia się taka sama, potłuczona waza. Ta błękitna, widzisz? Jest dość charakterystyczna. Czasami bardziej zniszczona, jak u Morce’ów, czasami jedynie popękana w kilku miejscach, na przykład w salonie Harlona Colburna. W każdym razie to na pewno taka sama waza. Identyczna. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, szczególnie, że na twoim zdjęciu sprzed morderstwa jej nie ma. W niedzielę też jej nie widziałam. Napisałam więc do pani Colburn i dziś dostałam list, w którym twierdziła, że nigdy takiej wazy nie mieli. Jest też pewna, że jej wcześniej nie widziała. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

— Nie, Uzdrowicielko, właściwie to nie mam poję... — Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym westchnął. — Musimy się dowiedzieć, czy Morce’owie albo Macmillan ją mieli.

— Myślisz, że morderca ją podkłada? Po co? Wyczarowuje a potem rozbija?

— Dobre pytanie — przyznał mężczyzna. — Fiu, fiu, to może jednak być jakaś wskazówka. W końcu coś nienormalnego.

— A same morderstwa uważasz za normalne? — syknęła dziennikarka, jeszcze raz przysuwając zdjęcia pod nos.

— Rany, nie łap mnie za słówka — machnął ręką O’Hannagain. — Pójdę z tym do Moody’ego. Reszta grupy dochodzeniowej też musi się dowiedzieć o tej śmiesznej porcelanie.

— Daj mi znać, jak coś znajdziecie, dobrze? Będę w redakcji, teraz mamy kominek bezpośrednio połączony z Ministerstwem, więc szybko mnie znajdziesz.

Lou uśmiechnął się, trochę zbyt przebiegle.

— Nie sądziłem, że znajdziesz trop przed aurorami.

— To może być ślepa uliczka, ale skoro oni i tak depczą w kółko... —Spoważniała nagle. — Spróbuj mnie tylko wykiwać, Lou O’Hannagainie, a przysięgam, zamorduję cię. Pamiętaj, że mam jeszcze wtyki w Kwaterze. Będę wiedzieć, jeśli mi nie powiesz, co znaleźliście w sprawie tej wazy.

— Przyjdzie dzień, w którym będziesz musiała mi po prostu zaufać, Uzdrowicielko.

Ignorowanie jego wymownego spojrzenia wychodziło jej już naprawdę dobrze. Nawet nie musiała zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

— Szczerze wątpię. — Enid posłała mu uśmiech. — To do zobaczenia.

***

— I jak na to wpadłeś, O’Hannagain? — zdziwił się Wade Glen. Lou usiadł przy stole, kończąc opowiadać o znalezionej przez dziennikarkę wazie. O kobiecie, rzecz jasna, nie wspomniał. Miał jednak wrażenie, że w krytycznej sytuacji będzie musiał powiedzieć o niej Rawlisonowi.

W Sztabie Śledczym, obecnie zajmowanym przez ich małą grupę, znajdowali się tylko oni dwaj i Frank Longbottom, który notował teraz nowe informacje na wielkiej tablicy. Moody był gdzieś w terenie, musieli więc sami zastanowić się nad porcelanowym tropem.

Lou zlustrował Glena krótkim spojrzeniem.

— Wystarczy porównać zdjęcia, serio, nawet taki półgłówek jak ja to potrafi.

— A mnie dziwi, że to przeoczyliśmy — wtrącił Frank. — No bo, szczerze, przecież to takie oczywiste!

— Nie, wcale nie. Naprawdę ciężko dostrzec to naczynie — nie zgodził się Glen. — Najważniejsze jednak, że coś mamy. Trzeba się tego chwycić. Ktoś wie, co to za waza?

— Em... niebieska? — odpowiedział Frank.

— Świetnie, panowie, zapiszmy to na tablicy. — Prychnął ironicznie starszy auror. — Bądźcie poważni. Jeśli morderca za każdym razem wyczarowuje ją na miejscu zbrodni, musi coś znaczyć.

Amnezjatorowi przeszło przez myśl, że może przechowują jej szczątki w pokoju z dowodami. Ale skoro wszyscy myśleli, że to część oryginalnego wyposażenia domu ofiar, a nie było tam żadnych fizycznych śladów, nie pakowali tego. Skrzaty wszystko uprzątnęły.

— Może znajdziemy ją u kogoś jeszcze? — zaproponował Frank. — Może morderca ma taką u siebie w domu i dlatego...

— Jasne, będziemy teraz przeszukiwać ludziom domy, bo szukamy jakiegoś naczynka? Skupmy się lepiej na napisie.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy damy radę ją znaleźć, mając do dyspozycji tylko te zdjęcia. Na żadnym nie jest pokazana w całości i w odpowiednim zbliżeniu — stwierdził Lou, ignorując komentarz Wade’a.

To była prawda i cała trójka zdawała sobie z niej sprawę. W dodatku wymyślenie powodu, dla którego seryjny morderca mógłby wyczarowywać potłuczoną wazę, nie było łatwe. Lou musiał przyznać, że to raczej dziwny kaprys. Na zdjęciach naczynie wyglądało na puste, więc zabójca nic w nim nie przechowywał ani nie ukrywał.

I co z faktem, że za każdym razem była to ta sama waza?

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wpadł auror, którego Lou nie znał z nazwiska. Machnął na nich niezbyt precyzyjnym ruchem i wyrzucił z siebie:

— Znaleźli następnego trupa. Podobno to wasz, chłopaki.

Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, cała trójka pobiegła w stronę kominków, którymi przeniosła się na plac aportacyjny. Na miejscu byli kilka minut później, odrobinę zdyszani i z nadzieją, że tym razem uda się im znaleźć _porządny_ trop. To, co zobaczyli, na pewno przerosło ich wyobrażenia.

Znaleźli się przed siedzibą firmy Honoriusza Croucha, brata szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Na ulicy przed budynkiem zebrał się już spory tłumek gapiów, których aurorzy starali się odsunąć jak najdalej. Dopiero teraz rozwijali magiczną taśmę, która miała odgrodzić miejsce zbrodni, i wznosili wokół ochronne bariery.

Po obowiązkowej kontroli Lou wszedł za Glenem i Longbottomem do środka kamienicy. Szybko zorientowali się, że ciało znajduje się w gabinecie Croucha. Ktoś już je badał, starając się manewrować pomiędzy zniszczonymi meblami.

Lou od razu zaczął rozglądać się za błękitną wazą. I nie tylko on wpadł na ten pomysł, Frank też uważnie przeczesywał wzorkiem całe pomieszczenie.

Oczywiście – znaleźli ją. Jasnoniebieskie skorupki leżały obok przełamanego na pól biurka. Naczynie miało chyba wyglądać, jakby spadło z blatu, ale przecież – kto trzyma taką wazę w biurze?

O’Hannagain pochylił się nad porcelanowymi szczątkami, oglądając je uważnie, a kiedy jeden z aurorskich techników zrobił zdjęcia i sprawdził, czy nie ma na nim żadnych śladów, amnezjator delikatnie podniósł je do góry. Zapakował tak, by niczego nie uszkodzić, i podał wiszącemu nad nim Longbottomowi.

— Będziemy je mogli później dokładnie obejrzeć.

Auror pokiwał głową.

— Zobaczmy, co z ciałem — zaproponował Frank. — Jeden z chłopków mówił, że zaraz będzie tu Rawlison. Podobno Moody nie wrócił jeszcze z jakiejś akcji, a skoro ofiarą jest... no wiesz. Chyba chce być na miejscu, jak rozwścieczony Barty Crouch się dowie i od razu tu przyleci. Będzie jatka.

Lou pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, nie przejmując się ani odrobinę postrachem całego departamentu, samym Bartemiuszem Crouchem. Jego myśli bardziej zaprzątało samo morderstwo. Wszystko wyglądało identycznie. Zwłoki z poderzniętym gardłem, obowiązkowa demolka, ich nowa ulubienica, czyli tajemnicza waza, i oczywiście krwawy napis.

Mężczyzna westchnął, klepiąc się po kieszeni. Pora na papierosa.

Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, przekonał się, że tłum gapiów tylko się powiększył. Nic dziwnego, była to ruchliwa, czarodziejska ulica, a na dodatek morderstwo kogoś z rodziny Crouchów stanowiło niemałą sensację. Lou oparł się o fasadę kamienicy, wkładając papierosa między zęby. Zrobi się z tego niezła afera. Kwestią czasu było wyjście na jaw wszystkich zabójstw. Pewnie zaraz zjawią się tu też dziennikarze. Jego jasne oczy szybko prześledziły tłum.

_Czy Bonham już wie? Na pewno tu przyleci, w „Proroku” musieli dowiedzieć się pierwsi._

Po jasnowłosej kobiecie nie było jednak śladu. Dopiero po kilku długich minutach zauważył sylwetkę zbliżającej się w jego stronę Enid. Jakiś auror już za nią biegł, z grymasem na nieogolonej, okrągłej twarzy.

— Ta pani powołuje się na ciebie, O’Hannagain. Wiesz, że dziennikarzom nie wolno wchodzić do środka — warknął nieprzyjemnym tonem, wciąż mierząc Enid twardym spojrzeniem.

— W porządku, Larry. — Lou posłał mu jeden z bardziej przekonywających uśmieszków. — Zaraz się jej pozbędę.

Pociągnął kobietę za rękę i zaprowadził w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Zadziwiające, ale aurorzy uwielbiali obejmować taśmą naprawdę spory kawałek przestrzeni.

— Ma wyczucie, co nie? Morderca — stwierdził O’Hannagain, widząc pytanie w oczach dziennikarki. — Dorwaliśmy trop, a on jak na tacy podaje nam kolejnego trupa.

Papieros wyleciał mu z ust, kiedy Enid wpakowała łokieć w jego brzuch.

— Przestań żartować z tych cholernych morderstw!

— Rany, rany. Po co ta złość? — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przydeptując niedopałek czubkiem buta. — Szybcy jesteście. Aurorzy przybyli tu ledwie pół godziny temu.

Enid westchnęła, przeczesując blond włosy. Lou doszedł do wniosku, że w tym słońcu naprawdę jasno błyszczały.

— A daj spokój. Wiesz, jaka afera wybuchła w redakcji? Jest tu z piątka dziennikarzy. I Skeeter, rzecz jasna. Wyczuli świetną sensację. Brat Barty’ego Croucha zamordowany! Nie minie kilka godzin, a połapią się w poprzednich zabójstwach. Dodadzą dwa do dwóch i bach! koniec z cichym śledztwem i połowicznymi wzmiankami w gazecie.

_Widać, że głupia to ona nie jest_ , pomyślał amnezjator, a na głos stwierdził:

— Ajajaj, Rawlison nie będzie zadowolony.

— On jest najmniejszym problemem. — O’Hannagain usłyszał, jak mówi bardziej do siebie. — To miał być mój artykuł, rozumiesz? Ratujący moją gównianą karierę! A teraz co? Nie mam szans ze Skeeter, najmniejszych.

Lou przyglądał się jej chwilę w ciszy, po czym w końcu powiedział:

— Miałaś rację co do zastawy kuchennej. Sprawdziliśmy, żadna z ofiar nie miała takiej wazy. U Honoriusza Croucha też była, zapakowałem ją jako dowód. — Zatrzymał się. — Ona nam pomoże, Enid — dokończył.

— A co z resztą? Wszystko tak, jak przy tamtej czwórce?

— Mhm — potwierdził amnejzator. — Może tylko odrobinę zmienił czcionkę.

Puścił do niej przy tych słowach oko, a Enid zacisnęła tylko mocniej zęby.

— Uważaj, bo ci oko wyleci — wycedziła ze złością. Lou nie bez satysfakcji zauważył, że pod wpływem emocji jej odpowiedzi traciły na elokwencji.

— Jak będę dużo do ciebie mrugał? Ehm, wątpię. — Obrócił się i machnął za nią ręką. — Chodź. Rawlison już pewnie jest.

Zdołał ujść kilka kroków, kiedy Bonham chwyciła go za rękaw.

— Co ty robisz?

— Zaprowadzę cię do szefa. Powiemy mu o wazie, ucieszy się. Potem wyjaśnimy, że to ty interesowałaś się tymi morderstwami. Będzie pod wrażeniem, nie podejrzewał cię, skoro to tobie zlecił znalezienie kreta w redakcji.

Zrobił tu pauzę, mając nadzieję, że kobieta wypadnie z oburzonym „skąd to wiesz”, ale dziennikarka popatrzyła tylko na niego dziwnie. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, żeby się nie zorientowała, i ciągnął dalej:

— Oj, jestem pewny, że oficjalnie zaangażuje cię w śledztwo. Pewnie tylko jako świadka, ale nie martw się, ktoś, kto znalazł mu taki trop, będzie odpowiednio traktowany.

— Lou — przerwało mu stanowczo. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, otrząsając z dziwnego dreszczu i patrząc na nią z pytaniem w oczach. — To nie jest zabawa. Od tego zależy moja kariera, a teraz widocznie też coś więcej. To, co robiłam, było nielegalne. On może wyciągnąć konsekwencje.

Miała rację, Lou to wiedział. Ale nie znała Burtona Rawlisona tak jak on.

— Jest wojna, Uzdrowicielko. Inne czasy, inne środki. On chce przede wszystkim złapać zabójcę. My wszyscy chcemy. A swoimi znajomymi w redakcji się nie martw. Mało kto zna szczegóły tamtych morderstw, tak szybko się nie połapią, Rawlison nie od parady jest Szefem Aurorów.

Do drzwi dotarli bardzo szybko. Już od progu słychać było podniesiony głos Rawlisona. O’Hannagain modlił się tylko, żeby strasznego z braci Crouchów jeszcze tu nie było. Wiedział, że powinno się zaczynać od lepszych wieści.

Przy wejściu nie było już aurora, który sprawdzał wchodzących do środka. Lou pomyślał, że może teraz pilnują tylko taśmy, co było rozsądniejszym pomysłem. Nie chciał zostawiać Enid samej, łatwo mogła sobie tutaj przysporzyć kłopotów. Dlatego, gdy w korytarzu złapał wzrok Rawlisona, szybko machnął na niego ręką. Widział, jak stary auror marszczy brwi. Na szczęście dziennikarka była dla niego niewidoczna z tej odległości. Kiedy tylko Rawlison znalazł się koło O’Hannagaina, Bonham wyłoniła się zza pleców amnezjatora, na co twarz Szefa Aurorów stężała. Widać było, że próbuje ukryć zaskoczenie.

— Może byśmy poszli w jakieś cichsze miejsce, co? — zaproponował Lou, od razu kierując się w stronę ciemnego korytarza. Bez problemu znalazł kolejny gabinet, na szczęście pusty. Wyglądał inaczej niż ten, w którym leżał Crouch. Było tu więcej regałów z książkami i kilka zamkniętych skrzyń. Dopiero teraz amnejzator zaczął się zastanawiać, czym dokładnie handlował młody Crouch.

— Co tu robi panna Bonham? — zapytał Burton Rawlison, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi pomieszczenia. Mina Enid była raczej niewyraźna. Kobieta oparła się tyłem o blat jedynego w pokoju biurka, chowając ręce za sobą. Przez chwilę O’Hannagainowi wydawało się, że drżą. Niemożliwe przecież, żeby była tak zdenerwowana.

— Kazał mi się pan dowiedzieć, kto w redakcji „Proroka”... ehm... interesuje się tymi zabójstwami.

Szef Aurorów potwierdził jej słowa krótkim skinieniem głowy, ale było to niepotrzebne, bo Enid nie przestała mówić.

— T-to od początku byłam ja. Zależy mi na napisaniu artykułu i... szukałam śladów na własną rękę. Do tej pory z naprawdę marnym skutkiem, bo ja... i... — zawahała się.

— Ty? — Tym razem mężczyzna nie krył zaskoczenia. Połączenie faktów zajęło mu sekundę. Jego wzrok od razu przeniósł się na amnezjatora, jednak Bonham nie przestawała mówić.

— Nikt inny jak dotąd nie wydawał się zwracać szczególnej uwagi na ostatnie zabójstwa. „Prorok” po prostu o niczym nie wie. Teraz jednak... — urwała Enid, nie wiedząc, jak skończyć. Lou nie zamierzał jednak czekać:

— Nigdy nie zrobiła niczego, żeby nam zaszkodzić, Rawlison. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Oczywiście — żachnął się Szef Aurorów. — Przypilnowałeś tego, prawda? Ile razy zaglądałeś jej do umysłu?

— Zaglą... Pozapraszam, co takiego?! — Enid zerwała się z miejsca. Wyglądała na bardziej zszokowaną niż rozgniewaną.

— Rety, to było tylko dwa razy. Teraz i tak nie mogę, masz kompletnie zablokowany umysł. Po prawdzie to rzadko spotykam tak silny mur. Poza tym wcześniej byłaś jak otwarta księga. Trochę mnie to dziwi.

— Na Merlina, co ty sobie myślałeś?! Jak w ogóle mogłeś... Nie. Zapomnij. Po prostu się do mnie nie odzywaj.

O’Hannagain poruszył się trochę niespokojnie, widząc wyraz twarzy kobiety.

— Nie bierz tego do siebie. Nie znałem cię wtedy i byłem po prostu ciekawy, co kombinujesz. Myślisz, że gdybym nie miał pewności co do twoich intencji, dopuściłbym cię tak blisko śledztwa?

— Dopuścił? Chyba kpisz. Istnieje coś takiego, jak wiara w człowiek. Zaufanie — warknęła butnie.

— Och, proszę cię. Znamy się od tygodnia. Przestań pieprzyć o zaufaniu, z którym, przypominam, to ty miałaś problemy jeszcze dzisiaj rano.

Brwi Rawlisona uniosły się na ostatnie słowa. Postanowił, że rozsądnie będzie się wtrącić.

— Panna Bonham ma prawo być na ciebie zła, Lou. Wracając zaś do...

— Czekaj — przerwał mu O’Hannagain, biorąc kilka wdechów. — Jest coś ważnego, co musimy ci powiedzieć — powiedział szybko, zanim auror zdołałby mu przerwać. — Ona znalazła trop. Dość istotny, tak mi się wydaje.

Amnezjator wyjaśnił dokładnie sprawę z błękitną wazą, z ulgą obserwując pojawiające się na twarzy aurora zainteresowanie. On też musiał uważać, że to coś znaczy. I że w końcu udało się im znaleźć punkt zaczepienia, którego mogą się chwycić. Jeśli jeszcze znajdą przy Honoriuszu Crouchu coś, co da im kolejną wskazówkę, być może dorwanie mordercy stanie się kwestią dni.

Rawlison wysłuchał wszystkiego w ciszy, potem przez kilka chwil pocierał wąsy w zamyśleniu, aż w końcu się odezwał.

— Lou, możesz już nas zostawić. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do pracy. Pamiętaj, że od zabójstwa Laytona Morce’a minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie, a jego żona wciąż niczego nie pamięta. Sugerowałbym, żebyś się bardziej postarał. Co do... Croucha, raporty możesz przeczytać później.

Amnezjator przez chwilę wodził wzorkiem między szefem Aurorów a dziennikarką.

— To przy okazji odprowadzę Enid do... — Próbował uratować sytuację, na próżno jednak.

— Panna Bonham pójdzie ze mną. To już nie twoje zmartwienie — poinformował starszy mężczyzna.

O’Hannagainowi bardzo nie podobał się ten rozwój wydarzeń, nie zdążył jednak nic z tym zrobić, bo Rawlison kiwnął na dziennikarkę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Kobieta spuściła lekko głowę, ale od razu ruszyła za aurorem.

Więc jednak się mylił?

***

Burton Rawlison aportował ich do Ministerstwa, po czym bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zaprowadził do aurorskiej Kwatery. Ku zdziwieniu Enid zaraz po przekroczeniu wejściowych drzwi skręcili w jakiś niewielki korytarz, którego obecności nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła. Przejście nie sprawiało dobrego wrażenia: ciemne ściany i wysoki sufit, z wieloma drzwiami dookoła. Rawlison odtworzył jedne z nich i zaprosił ją gestem do środka. Bonham posłusznie weszła, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma wyboru. Czegokolwiek Szef Biura Aurorów by dla niej nie zaplanował, nie uda jej się tego uniknąć w żaden sposób.

W pomieszczeniu, do którego weszli, znajdował się tylko stół i dwa krzesła. Na ten widok serce dziennikarki zabiło mocniej. Z jej perspektywy nie wróżyło to absolutnie nic dobrego.

— Proszę usiąść, zaraz wrócę — polecił mężczyzna, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Dźwięk przekręcanego zamka wcale nie uspokoił Enid. Jej ręka automatycznie powędrowała ku przepastnej szacie w poszukiwaniu różdżki, choć wiedziała, że w tym miejscu była ona raczej bezużyteczna.

_Właściwie to czemu nikt mi jej nie sprawdził w aurorskiej recepcji?_ \- pomyślała, kiedy jej dłoń napotkała pustą kieszeń. W tym momencie zamarła. _Nie ma..._

Z paniką w oczach poklepała niebieski materiał. Nigdzie nie było śladu po różdżce. Czy auror zabrał ją bez jej wiedzy? Rozbroił ją, a ona nawet tego nie zauważyła?

_Na Merlina, Enid, ty idiotko. A skoro zabrał ci różdżkę, nie licz, że czeka cię przyjemna rozmowa._

Opadła na krzesło, pocierając ręką czoło. Chciał ją aresztować? Dlatego tu jest? Na przesłuchanie? Jej myśli zaczęły gnać jak szalone. Co teraz? Co teraz z nią będzie?

Drzwi znów się otworzyły i Barton Rawlison wszedł do środka. Bez słowa usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Enid i spojrzał na nią ze spokojem.

— Nie będę ukrywał — zaczął — że nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja. Wierzę jednak, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Pani poczeka z artykułem do końca śledztwa. Co więcej, będzie pani mieć oczy szeroko otwarte na innych dziennikarzy. Chcę wiedzieć, jeśli ktokolwiek podchwyci trop naszego śledztwa. Robię wszystko, co mogę, by opinia publiczna nie dowiedziała się o mordercy, wiem jednak, że ktoś z pani redakcji może się już z niedługo połapać w tym wszystkim. Szczególnie jeśli czekają nas kolejne ofiary. Nie musi pani nic więcej robić; wystarczy, że będę wiedział, kto jeszcze chce się zająć swoim prywatnym dochodzeniem.

Przerwał na moment, uważnie przyglądając się Enid. Kobieta zrozumiała, że powinna się odezwać, nie miała jednak pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Niemożliwe, że chciał od niej tylko tego, żeby obserwowała innych dziennikarzy. Tak łatwo miało jej ujść na sucho to, co zrobiła?

— O-oczywiście, sir. Do tej pory nikt jednak nie wie o śledztwie.

— A pani rozpowiada o swoim zainteresowaniu tą sprawą? Nie, prawda? Ktoś może to ukrywać, proszę o tym pamiętać. Trudno jednak byłoby mu zdobyć konkretne szczegóły. Nawet pani, panno Bonham, prawdopodobnie wie jedynie ułamek tego, co aurorzy.

Enid pokiwała głową. _Oby tylko nie oberwało się Amadeuszowi._

— Będę mieć oczy otwarte — zapewniała. — Jest tylko kilka osób w redakcji, które pokusiłby się na ryzyko własnego śledztwa.

— Doskonale. Co do pani, od teraz proszę uważać na to, co pani robi. Za pewne rzeczy można zostać aresztowanym. Nie będę wtedy mógł pani pomóc. Rozumiemy się? Nie zabraniam pani pisać, proszę jednak pisać o _rozwiązanej_ sprawie. Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby wcześniej nie pojawiły się w prasie żadne teksty o tych morderstwach. Bez znaczenia, czyjego autorstwa.

***

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Enid, następnego dnia w redakcji najciekawszym tematem było tajemnicze zabójstwo Honoriusza Croucha. „Prorok” kochał takie sensacje. Na szczęście, ani we wczorajszym wieczornym, ani w porannym wydaniu nie pojawiły się żadne konkrety. Rawlison pozwolił tylko na krótką notatkę o śmierci Croucha z przyczyn „nikomu jeszcze nieznanych”. Każdy z dziennikarzy miał jednak swoje zdanie i robił, co tylko mógł, by znaleźć powód, dla którego tak znana osobistość została zabita.

Enid zacisnęła zęby, odrywając się od poprawiania błędów w tekście, który miał się ukazać w jutrzejszym wydaniu.

Ona jednak musiała skupić się na większym obrazku. _Już pięć ofiar. Pięć._

Waza była _jej_ tropem i nie zamierzała dowiadywać się z drugiej ręki o informacjach, jakie zapewni. Była też pewna, że badanie ciała Croucha i oględziny miejsca zbrodni mogą przynieść jakiś rezultat. Na zeznania rodziny nie było co liczyć, w poprzednich czterech przypadkach była to ślepa uliczka. A motyw? Nikt z rodu Crouchów nie był zdrajcą krwi. Wątpiła, żeby Honoriusz był _jakimkolwiek_ zdrajcą, ale przecież tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedziała.

_Nieważne. Aurorzy będą wiedzieć. Jestem pewna, że i u niego nie znajdą niczego podejrzanego._

Czy morderca naprawdę wybierał ofiary przypadkowo? Musiał działać według _jakiegoś_ klucza. Płeć, wiek i pochodzenie to za mało. Może więc łatwy dostęp do ofiar? Zabójstwo to jednak dość trudna rzecz.

Enid kończyła już poprawiać drugą stronę felietonu, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi ich ogromnego „biura”. Było to raczej dziwne, bo nikt nigdy nie kwapił się z pukaniem, skoro pracowało tu kilkanaście osób i każdy po prostu trzaskał drzwiami, jak mu się podobało. Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wszedł Frank Longbottom w aurorskim uniformie i z pewnym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Ja do Enid Bonham — powiedział, rozglądając się po sali.

Enid wstała szybko, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, i podeszła do aurora, odprowadzona kilkoma ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Wyszli za drzwi, na szczęście gość miał na tyle rozumu, żeby szybko zamknąć je za sobą.

— Dzień dobry. — Kobieta podała mu rękę, po czym zawahała się. — Pamięta mnie pan?

— Oczywiście, ale wolę, żebyś mówiła do mnie po prostu Frank — wyjaśnił auror.

— Przysłał pana... khm... cię, szef?

— Nie do końca i na pewno nie ucieszyłby się, że po ciebie wpadliśmy — wyjaśnił, rozkładając ręce w rozbrajającym geście. — Na dole czeka Lou, bo... znaleźliśmy coś ciekawego.

_O’Hannagain, ty draniu, więc myślisz, że nic się nie stało?_

— Ee... wiesz o mnie? — zdziwiła się dziennikarka.

— Tak. Lou staje się przy mnie wyjątkowo gadatliwy. Ale na tym kończymy. Ani Moody, ani Glen nie powinni wiedzieć, łapiesz? Rawlison nie jest zadowolony z tego, jak popularny robi się ten morderca. W Ministerstwie już wszędzie krążą plotki. Niedługo nawet oni nie będą w stanie powstrzymać waszej gazetki od pisania o tym. Dlatego musimy się pośpieszyć i go znaleźć.

_No co ty nie powiesz._

— I ja wkraczam na scenę, bo...?

— Lou uważa, że skoro znalazłaś wazę, to teraz możesz jej... szukać dalej — wyjaśnił auror. — Nadal nie wiemy, co to za naczynie.

— Mam pomóc tobie i O’Hannagainowi? — zdołała wykrztusić.

_Z amnezjatorem już to przerobiliśmy, ale ty?_ , zdziwiła się w duchu. _Skończyli się wam aurorzy?_

— Tak, z grubsza o to się rozchodzi. — Longbottom uśmiechnął się szeroko. — To jak, idziemy?

Enid pokiwała głową, wróciła do biura po swoje rzeczy, a potem szybko wyszli przed redakcję. O’Hannagain, którego Bonham uznała za stosowne po prostu ignorować, czekał na nich w niedużej uliczce służącej do aportacji. Przywitał Enid skinięciem głowy, po czym, chwycił ją i Franka Longbottoma pod łokcie, aportując całą trójkę.

Po wylądowaniu dziennikarka szybko rozpoznała, że znajdują się na Pokątnej. Lou wyjaśnił jej, że zamierzają poszukać podobnej wazy w sklepach.

— A co z tą znalezioną u Croucha? — zapytała, łamiąc swoją obietnicę nieodzywania się do niego. — Dowiedzieliście się czegokolwiek?

— Tak. I sam nie wiem, czy to dobre, czy złe wiadomości— odparł amnezjator. — Po zbadaniu jej okazało się, że wcale nie została wyczarowana przez mordercę. To ręczna robota, porcelana wygląda na tradycyjną, ale nie jest zbyt stara.

Enid starała się nie patrzeć na O’Hannagaina, gdy znów zadała pytanie.

— Więc przynosi ją ze sobą?

— Na to wychodzi. Widzisz w tym jakiś cel? Po co zostawiać na miejscu zabójstwa rozbitą, pustą wazę?

— Może coś dla niego znaczy? Eee... jest sentymentalny?

— Ja też twierdzę, że to taki fetysz — dodał Frank. — O, sprawdźmy tutaj. — Auror wskazał na witrynę jednego ze sklepów.

— Więc teraz chcecie znaleźć miejsce, gdzie je kupuje? — Podsumowała Enid, gdy wchodzili do środka w towarzystwie jazgoczącego dzwonka nad drzwiami. Wciąż starała się mówić bardziej do Franka Longbottoma niż do amnezjatora.

— Chłopaki nadal szukają czegoś w biurze Croucha. — Jak na przekór usłyszała głos Lou. — Chociaż wydaje się, że i tym razem morderca był tak samo dokładny. Jeśli w nasze ręce nie trafi wkrótce jakiś konkretny ślad, to zostanie nam tylko szukanie tropu u ofiary.

— Więc jakieś pomysły? Po co... no wiesz, dlaczego zabił Honoriusza Croucha? — zapytała Enid.

— A po co zabił resztę? — wymamrotał tylko Frank, przepychając się między stosami rupieci. Szybko dotarł do lady i wdał się w dyskusję ze sprzedawcą, pokazując mu fotografie naczynia. W tym czasie O’Hannagain i Enid oddalili się odrobinę dalej, oglądając zawartość półek.

_Wystarczy nie patrzeć mu w oczy, Enid._

— Na razie nie znaleźliśmy nic nowego, co by ich łączyło. — Amnezjator przysunął się bliżej, by nie musieć podnosić głosu. — Jakaś propozycja? Popatrz sama: młodzi, od dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu dwóch lat, mężczyźni, pochodzący z rodzin czysto czarodziejskich przynajmniej od trzech pokoleń. Zawsze zabijani we własnych domach, bez świadków. I zawsze w ten sam sposób.

— I aurorzy naprawdę nie znaleźli nic więcej? — westchnęła Enid z rozczarowaniem. Myślała, że po takim czasie... _Na Merlina, byli aurorami! Jeśli nie oni, to kto?_ — Ofiary musiały należeć do jakiejś sekretnej organizacji, albo... albo cała piątka umawiała się z tą samą kobietą, albo...

O’Hannagain uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ale szybko rozwiał jej nadzieje.

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Nawet jeśli ukrywali coś takiego, wiedzielibyśmy to już do tego czasu.

Kiedy zapadła cisza, Enid starała się skierować całą swoja uwagę na przeglądane naczynia. Amnezjator najwyraźniej nie lubił zostawiać spraw niedokończonych, bo znów się odezwał:

— Więc nie zamierasz wysłać mnie w paczce temu mordercy, jako propozycję następnej ofiary?

_I po co mnie drażnisz?_ Enid zacisnęła tylko wargi, nawet nie odwracając się do niego. _Frank Longbottom powinien już chyba kończyć, prawda?_

— Nie jesteś na mnie zła za to całe zaglądanie do umysłu? — ciągnął niezrażony O’Hannagain, myśląc chyba, że nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło.

Enid zacisnęła na chwilę zęby i przymknęła oczy, po czym odwróciła się, spoglądając wprost na niego.

_Merlinie, ale on wysoki!_ , przeleciało jej przez myśl.

— A jak myślisz? — fuknęła. — Powinnam się cieszyć, że grzebałeś w moich myślach?! — Zaczęła podnosić głos, ale szybko się opanowała. — Jak dużo właściwie widziałeś, co?

— To były tylko sekundy, nigdy przecież nie utrzymywaliśmy tak długo kontaktu wzrokowego. Zadziwiające, ale miałaś wtedy naprawdę podatny umysł, a potem... nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć... kompletna blokada! Myślałem, że się zorientowałaś i zrobiłaś to specjalnie, ale najwyraźniej to była jakaś nieświadoma ochrona. Ćwiczyłaś kiedyś oklumencję?

— Nie, niby po co?

— Więc... — Lou przekrzywił głowę, namyślając się przez moment. — Może mógłbym... tylko zerknąć, czy twój umysł dalej jest...

— Ha! — żachnęła się Enid. — Zapomnij. — Ostentacyjnie zacisnęła powieki i znów się odwróciła, _tak na wszelki wypadek._

— W porządku, w porządku. Nie musisz od razu... Hej, obiecuję, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię, dobrze? — dodał łagodniejszym głosem. Enid dalej nie mogła przywyknąć do jego dziwnego akcentu. — Nie ciekawi cię jednak...?

— Ej ludzie, pora ruszać dalej. — Usłyszeli za sobą Franka Longbottoma. — Ten gość nic nie wie o naszej wazie. Na oczy takiej nie widział.

Wrócili więc do poszukiwania odpowiedniego miejsca, w którym morderca mógł kupować wazy: O’Hannagain odrobinę przygaszony i Enid wdzięczna za możliwość przerwania tej rozmowy. Ona doskonale wiedziała, że ten cały „mur” powodowała Pondera. I był to chyba jedyny z pozytywnych efektów ubocznych Eliksiru Równowagi.

Znalezienie następnego odpowiedniego sklepu zajęło im dłuższą chwilę. Również i tu nikt nie rozpoznał wazy. I tak było z kolejnymi trzema. Aż w końcu, w sklepie ze starociami, znalezionym w jakiejś wąskiej, pobocznej uliczce, czekała ich niespodzianka. Choć zupełnie inna niż mogliby tego chcieć.

— Naprawdę myślicie, że znajdziemy ją w ten sposób? — mruknęła zrezygnowana dziennikarka. — Muszę jeszcze wrócić do redakcji, dokończyć...

— Nie marudź. — Pogroził jej palcem Frank i automatycznie uśmiechnął się do sprzedawcy. — Czy rozpoznaje pan może tę wazę?

Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, by na końcu pokręcić głową.

— Nigdy takiej nie sprzedałem. Jak chcecie, to możecie się jednak rozejrzeć sami. Podobne naczynia trzymam tam. — wskazał na pobliski kredens.

Podczas gdy Lou przeszukiwał jego zawartość, Enid podeszła do półki z radiami i zaczęła bawić się pokrętłem jednego z nich.

Odwiedzanie kolejnych sklepów było całkiem prostym zajęciem, ale po kilku nieudanych próbach poczucie porażki zaczynało psuć jej nastrój. Liczyła, że uda im się w końcu odnaleźć miejsce sprzedawania tych waz, ale co, jeśli oznaczać to będzie to przeszukiwanie sklepów w całym kraju? To na pewno zajęłoby im trochę czasu. Nawet aurorzy nie mogli przyspieszyć tego procesu.

Założyła za uszy wpadające w oczy włosy i z powrotem skupiła się oglądanym przez nią radioodbiorniku. Bezsensowna zabawa przełącznikiem zmieniła się w szukanie działającej stacji. Szybko udało jej się nastawić urządzenie i dookoła rozległ się przytłumiony głos prezentera.

— ...adna gazeta, nawet „Prorok Codzienny” nie podały jeszcze do publicznej wiadomości informacji na ten temat. Nasza stacja, w trosce o wasze bezpieczeństwo, jako pierwsza dzieli się z wami tymi...

— Nic takiego tu nie ma. — Do uszu Enid doleciał o wiele bliższy głos amnezjatora. — Chyba musimy iść dalej.

— Enid, zbieramy się — zawołał Frank.

— Sza! — Uciszyła mężczyzn, przysuwając się do radia.

— ...nie ma więc wątpliwości, że za tymi brutalnymi zabójstwami stoi seryjny morderca. Co więcej, bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że nie ma on nic wspólnego z grupą zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

— Czy... cz-czy oni mówią o naszym...? — wysapał Longbottom, machając dziwnie rękami.

— ...ostatnią z ofiar jest Honoriusz Crouch, młodszy brat Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziei. Wiadomość ta wzbudziła sensację wśród...

— Niedobrze. — Lou zmarszczył ciemne brwi. — Koniec z naszym cichym śledztwem, Rawlison wpadnie w furię.

— Ja... ja chyba powinienem wracać — wtrącił Frank. — I tak pewnie zaraz dostanę wezwanie. Lou, idziesz do Ministerstwa?

— A mam jakieś wyjście? Enid — zwrócił się do dziennikarki — dobrze by było, gdybyś sprawdziła, co się teraz dzieje w redakcji. Pewnie już szykują coś do wieczornego wydania.

— Myślicie, że ktoś z Ministerstwa przyjdzie do naczelnego?

— Na pewno. Będą próbować wszystkiego, by to jakoś uciszyć. Może nawet czeka nas jakieś oficjalne oświadczenie.

— W takim razie muszę się pośpieszyć. — Enid uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie i szybko aportowała do siedziby „Proroka”.

***

Kilka godzin później Enid z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała na rozpoczęcie konferencji prasowej w głównej auli Ministerstwa. Nie obyło się, oczywiście, bez towarzystwa w postaci Rity Skeeter i Freda Ainswortha, ale liczyło się przecież, że _znów_ miała szansę. Podobno Ministerstwo samo wybrało poszczególnych dziennikarzy, którzy mieli się tu zjawić. Redaktor naczelny nawet nie próbował kryć zdziwienia, gdy przeczytał jej nazwisko.

_Czyżby Burton Rawlison zrobił to specjalnie? Bo i tak za dużo już wiem? Albo powinnam po prostu pilnować tej dwójki, nie pozwolić Ricie napisać jakiś bzdur? Po co, skoro w radiu powiedzieli już i tak za wiele?_

Choć audycja wzbudziła prawdziwą sensację, nie przekazała „całej prawdy”. Mimo że wyszła na jaw prawdziwa liczba ofiar, to napis wciąż była dla opinii publicznej tajemnicą, tak jak i waza. Ktoś, kto poinformował radio, musiał więc wiedzieć dużo, ale nie _za dużo_.

— Od początku czułam, że się kroi coś większego — mruczała Rita w stronę Ainswortha. — Odkąd tylko znaleźli ciało tego Calburna... To przecież było _jasne_.

_Jak słońce, ty wredna jędzo._

Skeeter nie przestawała radośnie paplać aż do czasu, gdy na specjalnie przygotowane podwyższenie wszedł przedstawiciel prasowy Ministerstwa. Ministerstwa, nie Biura Aurorów, na całe szczęście. Enid naprawdę wolała, by udział Amadeusza w tej sprawie był jak najmniejszy.

Rzecznikiem był wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki, którego Bonham nie znała nawet z widzenia. Przez równe dziesięć minut przekonywał w błysku fleszy, jak doskonale Ministerstwo radzi sobie ze śledztwem w sprawie owego mordercy – ani razu nie padło słowo „seryjnego” – i jak złapanie go to tylko kwestia dni, może godzin.

_Godzin. Pfi. Dobre sobie._

Oczywiście, nie podał żadnych nowych informacji. Żadnego ciekawego szczegółu do artykuły, żadnego przecieku ze śledztwa. Do końca tygodnia w każdej gazecie, która jeszcze utrzymywała się na rynku, pojawią się obszerne sprawozdania z konferencji. Pewnie ani jednego domysłu kto, po co i jak, bo przecież cenzura to cenzura, ale to i tak za dużo dla aurorów. Enid na razie była spokojna. Nie musi pisać tego, co i tak już dawno wiedziała. Ona zamierzała poświęć swój artykuł _prawdziwej_ historii, motywowi mordercy, wyborowi ofiar i temu, jak właściwie udało mu się je wszystkie zamordować. A do tego potrzebowała rozwikłania zagadki.

Konferencja skończyła się dość szybko, na pytania od dziennikarzy poświęcono zaledwie trzy minuty. Enid opuszczała hol w towarzystwie oburzonych krzyków i pomruków rozczarowania, z przeklinającą nad jej uchem Ritą w roli głównej. Nie dane jej jednak było wyjść z Ministerstwa. Ktoś złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął w tłum, tak, że szybko straciła z oczu Skeeter i Ainswortha. Zaledwie kilka sekund później znalazła się naprzeciwko windy, która z donośnym zgrzytem otworzyła się przed nią i Frankiem Longbottomem.

— Wskakuj! — Auror wskazał przed siebie. — Rawlison chce się z tobą zobaczyć — dodał z zadowoleniem.

Dziennikarka posłusznie wsiadła do windy, nie odzywając się słowem. _Nie będę przecież uciekać._

— Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko się to wszystko wyda — ciągnął dalej Frank. — Że jakiejś niszowej stacji uda się... — Machnął ręką. — No, a teraz mamy problem.

— Mnie też to raczej nie cieszy, wiesz? — odpowiedziała.

Kiedy dotarli do Kwatery, nie mieli żadnych problemów z przejściem. Widocznie towarzystwo aurora i jego odznaki, na którą rzucano tylko jedno szybkie zaklęcie, działały cuda.

Rawlison, tak jak i ostatnim razem, gdy tu była, czekał na nią, siedząc za swoim ogromnym biurkiem. Tym razem wyglądał jednak zupełnie inaczej. Zmarszczki wokół oczu i na czole pogłębiły się, a spod grubych wąsów nie było widać ust, zaciśniętych teraz w wąską linię.

Enid usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Pewne było, że Rawlison nie był zadowolony z obrotu, jaki przybrały sprawy. Co jednak planował zrobić? Aurorzy musieli ciągnąć śledztwo, co więcej – rozwiązać tę sprawę. Ale jak ma im się to udać, gdy ludzie zaczną panikować na samą wiadomość o istnieniu seryjnego mordercy, a prasa będzie podchwytywać każdy, nawet najmniejszy, strzępek informacji? Było im już wystarczająco trudno bez żadnych jasnych tropów.

Po chwili milczenia Burton Rawlison w końcu zaczął swoim niskim głosem:

— Panno Bonham, doskonale pamiętam, co powiedziałem pani ostatnim razem, jednakże... ekh — zawahał się — sytuacja jest taka, a nie inna, a ja muszę reagować szybko.

Jak zwykle nie czekał na żadną odpowiedź ze strony dziennikarki, poruszył się tylko odrobinę, zmieniając pozycję i kontynuował.

— Widzi pani, morderstwo Honoriusza Croucha było jak zapalnik. Teraz temu śledztwu będzie się przyglądał Szef Departamentu. Wie pani kto to? Bartemiusz Crouch, brat wczorajszej ofiary. — Rawlison nie zatrzymał się ani na moment. — Na dodatek kilka godzin temu pewna stacja wspaniałomyślnie poinformowała całe społeczeństwo o tym, że grasuje seryjny zabójca. Nie jest sobie pani w stanie wyobrazić, co się teraz zacznie dziać. Nie mamy więc czasu. Moi aurorzy nie będą jeść ani spać dopóki go nie znajdą. Jest pani oczywiście świadoma, że amnezjator Lou O’Hannagain jest naszym konsultantem? To jednak pani, niezwiązana z Ministerstwem dziennikarka, znalazła nasz pierwszy, po wciąż zagadkowym napisie i profilu ofiar, punkt zaczepienia. Porcelanowe naczynie. Chciałbym więc... żeby pani nam pomogła.

Enid kilka chwil zajęło przetworzenie w umyśle tego, co właśnie usłyszała.

— Przepraszam? — wykrztusiła.

— Wszyscy wiedzą już o mordercy, a pani jest jedyną dziennikarką, która zna jakiekolwiek szczegóły — stwierdził Rawlison. — Auror, który tu panią przyprowadził, Frank Longbottom, będzie za panią odpowiedzialny. Dostanie pani do podpisania specjalne oświadczenie. Praca jako konsultant dla Biura Aurorów ma swoje konsekwencje, dlatego proszę to przez chwilę przemyśleć. Nasza umowa odnośnie do artykułu jest wciąż aktualna. A teraz daje pani również doskonałą możliwość zebrania dobrych materiałów.

_Nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać_ , pomyślała dziennikarka. _Jak mogłabym odmówić?_

— Jeśli jest pani zainteresowana — znów odezwał się Rawlison — a jestem pewny, że tak, proszę się udać z aurorem Longbottomem, on wyjaśni pani wszystkie szczegóły.

Enid dostrzegła sposób, w jaki starszy czarodziej się jej przyglądał. On nie przyjmował do wiadomości innej opcji niż jej zgoda. Czy jeśli by odmówiła, zmusiłby ją do tego? Naprawdę chciał, by... pomogła w śledztwie? Tak po prostu?

_To za proste. Coś jeszcze musi w tym być. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości._

Czy mogła więc zaryzykować? Dać się wykorzystać Burtonowi Rawlisonowi? Do czegoś jej potrzebował, na pewno jednak nie mogła to być pomoc aurorom. Aurorom! Do czego więc mogła mu się przydać przeciętna dziennikarka „Proroka Codziennego”?

_**Koniec rozdziału V** _


	6. Po nitce do kłębka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział VI** _

_**Po nitce do kłębka** _

_— Jasnoniebieska z białym kwiatowym ornamentem? Nie jestem pewna, czy znajdę wazę o takim właśnie kształcie, proszę mnie zrozumieć. Ale chyba mamy coś podobnego w naszym asortymencie, jedną chwileczkę... O, to właśnie ta. Czy będzie odpowiednia?_

— Jest identyczna. We-wezmę ją. Czy... albo nie, nie musi jej pani zmniejszać, proszę po prostu za-zapakować. Bez... bez użycia czarów.

— To dość dziwne życzenie. Mam nie używać magii do jej zapakowania? Nie, oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy. To zajmie tylko sekundkę. Ja... przepraszam... czy wszystko w porządku? Może otworzę okno? Przyznaję, jest tu dość duszno.

— Nie trzeba. Zapłacę już...

***

Enid musiała przyznać, że czuła się wyjątkowo dziwnie, spędzając kolejną godzinę w Biurze Aurorów.

Kiedy tylko opuściła gabinet Rawlisona, Frank Longbottom zaprowadził ją do Sztabu Śledczego, gdzie pracowała grupa zajmująca się śledztwem. W pomieszczeniu był tylko Lou, przeglądający jakieś papiery. Obaj mężczyźni szybko wyjaśnili, na czym będzie polegać jej praca. Potem dali do podpisania pokaźny plik dokumentów na temat zachowania tajemnicy śledztwa i innych ministerialnych bzdur. O’Hannagain wyglądał na wyjątkowo z czegoś zadowolonego, bo z jego twarzy nie schodził dziwny półuśmieszek. Frank natomiast okazał się być tak gadatliwym człowiekiem, że po godzinie Enid zaczęła boleć głowa. Wtedy też pojawił się Alastor Moody z nowymi raportami w sprawie ostatniej ofiary, Honoriusza Croucha. Przez cały czas ignorował dziennikarkę w bardzo ostentacyjny sposób. Enid zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie był czasem przeciwny jej „przyłączeniu” do grupy. Grubo po dziewiątej wieczorem Moody deportował się z powrotem na miejsce zbrodni, a Frank wraz z Wade’em Glenem udali do Szefa Departamentu, Bartemiusza Croucha, aby go przesłuchać. Na szczęście Enid nie miała okazji spotkać się z Glenem, nie wiedziała bowiem, jak zareaguje na jej obecność.

Dziennikarka odłożyła przeglądany pergamin z zapisem przebiegu magicznej sekcji Odalisa Macmillana – widziała taki dokument po raz pierwszy w życiu – i jeszcze raz podeszła do tablicy. Zajmowała całą ścianę i pokryta była różnymi notatkami i fotografiami tak gęsto, że sprawiała wrażenie kompletnie nieczytelnej.

Enid wciąż czuła się nieswojo. Szansa na przyglądanie się dochodzeniu była czymś, czego nie oczekiwała nawet w najpiękniejszych snach. Będzie mogła zdobyć mnóstwo cennych informacji, które potem pomogą jej w napisaniu artykułu. Mimo że w tym samym czasie powinna uważnie śledzić sytuację w redakcji i dowiedzieć się, kto również węszy w tej sprawie.

A jednak niepokój związany z jej „dołączeniem do drużyny” nie zmniejszył się ani o jotę. Wiedziała, że kryje się za tym _coś_ _jeszcze_ , pytanie tylko, _kiedy_ dowie się, czego tak naprawdę chce od niej Szef Aurorów.

_Znając życie, pewnie niedługo._

— Nad czym tak dumasz, Uzdrowicielko? — Usłyszała niski głos Lou O’Hannagaina.

Enid odwróciła się i zobaczyła go siedzącego na podłodze i rozkładającego dokoła zdjęcia. Było ich tak dużo, że zajmowały większą część posadzki.

— Nad niczym konkretnym — prychnęła. — Mały ze mnie użytek, co? Sama nie wiem jak mogę... pomóc.

Lou patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, co - jak Enid szybko zauważyła - zaczynało wchodzić mu w nawyk.

— Siadaj. — Poklepał w końcu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. — Masz, posegreguj te zdjęcia. — Wręczył dziennikarce fotografie ciał ofiar. Kiedy zgromiła go wzrokiem, tylko uśmiechnął się przekornie. Zajęła się układaniem, ignorując dreszcz na widok zmasakrowanych ciał.

_Kiedy ten psychopata w końcu przestanie? Ilu jeszcze czarodziejów chce zabić?_

Jej wzrok znów powędrował w kierunku aurorskiej tablicy. Pamiętała treść jednego z pergaminów. Seryjni mordercy mogli zabijać, by poczuć władzę nad swoimi ofiarami, albo przez to, że czuli się wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa. Aurorzy rozważali wiele teorii, ale przecież sprawca zostawiał napis: „Zdrada brudzi czystą krew”. Czy nie wyglądało to jak zemsta na tych, którzy zbrukali swoje pochodzenie?

_Merlinie, dlaczego więc żadna z ofiar nic takiego nie zrobiła?_

Zeznania osób z otoczenia zabitych zajmowały kilka grubych teczek. Podczas swojego dzisiejszego pobytu w Kwaterze przejrzała je dokładnie. Nikt nie wiedział o niczym takim. Byli pewni, że ofiary zachowywały się tak, jak przystało na czystokrwistych.

_Więc o co mu chodzi?,_ Enid rzuciła plikiem nieposegregowanych zdjęć na posadzkę, podrywając się do góry. _Ten napis musi mieć jakiś cholerny sens!_

— A ty co taka sfrustrowana? — zapytał amnezjator. — Wiesz, że śledztwo dopiero się rozkręca? Nie ma się jeszcze co denerwować. — Zacmokał cicho i Enid mogła przysiąc, że w jego głosie słyszy _rozbawienie_.

_Doprawdy, ten człowiek..._

— Gdybyś nie zauważył, ktoś zabija ludzi. Zabija! Na śmierć. — Nawet nie siliła się na spokojny ton. Przy O’Hannagainie to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia.

_I znów ten wzrok!_ , pomyślała, prawie wybuchając w duchu ze złości.

— Inaczej się nie da, wiesz?

Nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć, jak jeszcze może się na niego zezłościć, bo właśnie wtedy jej ciało skurczyło się w spazmie bólu. Odruchowo zgięła się w pół, zaciskając palce, z których wystrzeliły iskry. O’Hannagain podskoczył do góry, od razu do niej podbiegając i łapiąc za łokieć.

— Co się dzieje?

Enid zamknęła oczy, czując, jak ból ustępuje, pozostawiając po sobie lekki dreszcz. Tak silnego ataku nie miała od lat. _Przeklęta choroba._

— Dobrze się czujesz? Salazarze, strzelałaś iskrami!

— Zdarza się, dobrze? — odpowiedziała kobieta, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. — To tylko...

— To nie wyglądało na żadne _tylko_. Coś ci jest, Enid? Jesteś chora?

— Nic mi nie będzie, po prostu zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Enid objęła się ramionami. Jej ciało odczuwało otaczającą ją magiczną aurę. Kobieta wiedziała, że po tak silnym zachwianiu równowagi energii będzie w stanie to wyczuć przez wiele godzin. A Lou O’Hannagain promieniował bardzo mocno.

— Czemu się odsuwasz? — zapytał mężczyzna, znów zmniejszając dystans miedzy nimi. — Ja... mogę jakoś pomóc? Chcesz iść do Munga?

— Poradzę sobie, dziękuję — stwierdziła, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. — Na dzisiaj to już chyba koniec pracy. Wrócę, jak Frank przyjdzie po mnie do redakcji, byle... — Zacisnęła zęby, czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz, rozchodzący się wzdłuż ramion. — Byle nie wcześniej niż o trzeciej po południu, wtedy kończę zmianę.

Nie uszła daleko, kiedy znów poczuła na sobie dłoń O’Hannagaina. Nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.

— Myślisz, że puszczę cię gdziekolwiek w takim stanie?

— Tak właśnie myślę, Lou. Zostaw mnie, to boli — wysyczała, otwierając już drzwi.

— Przecież ledwie cię dotykam. — Zdziwił się.

_Twoja magia mnie boli, idioto_ , pomyślała. _A teraz pozwól poczuć mi się lepiej i po prostu daj mi już stąd wyjść._

Stwierdzając, że najlepiej będzie go zignorować, Enid odwróciła się od amnezjatora i wyszła z pomieszczenia prosto do głównej sali aurorskiej siedziby. Mimo późnej pory, wciąż przebywało tu sporo ludzi. Najgorsze jednak było to, że aurorzy zwykle byli dobrymi czarodziejami. A i ich magiczne aury do słabych nie należały.

Enid poczuła tylko jak miękną jej nogi i ogarnia ciemność.

***

Obudziła się w towarzystwie dobrze jej znanego mrowienia w palcach. Ospały umysł z trudem zarejestrował, że powinna czuć się gorzej. Pamiętała, jak przed chwilą...

Otworzyła oczy w nagłym poczuciu zdezorientowania. Mały pokój, białe ściany, jedno łóżko i nieduża szafka obok. Enid pamiętała to miejsce. Była tu tylko raz, dobrych parę lat temu, kiedy jej równowaga magiczna stała się tak niestabilna, że lekarze umieścili ją w izolatce. A więc była w św. Mungu. Zanim zdążyła się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, oparła głowę wygodniej na miękkiej poduszce, wzdychając z ulgą.

_Tak przyjemnie. Prawie żadnej magii..._

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła uzdrowicielka Margaret w specjalnym uniformie. Jej obecność nie sprawiła Enid bólu, więc jej magia już się uspokoiła.

— Dzień dobry, Enid. Widzę, że już ci lepiej — stwierdziła miękkimi głosem. — Pozwól, że cię zbadam.

Kobieta wiedziała, że będzie to nieprzyjemny zabieg, dlatego zanim uzdrowicielka zdążyła podnieść różdżkę, zapytała:

— Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, jak... się tu znalazłam? I ile byłam nieprzytomna?

— Ktoś się z panią teleportował. Mężczyzna. Wydaję mi się, że był w uniformie amnezjatorów. Sprowadził cię na Izbę Przyjęć— wyjaśniła starsza czarownica.

— Teleportował?! Jak on mógł mnie teleportować w takim stanie! Przecież moja magia ledwie...

— Raczej nie miał pojęcia, co ci jest. Dobrze jednak, że tak szybko zareagował. A teraz pozwól mi zrobić badania, żebym mogła powiedzieć coś więcej o twoim stanie.

— W porządku. Jak długo spałam?

— Kilka godzin — odpowiedziała uzdrowicielka. — Już świta.

Enid zamknęła oczy, chcąc zebrać myśli. Więc Lou ją tu przyniósł. Dziennikarka poczuła, jak jej ciało otacza zaklęcie diagnozujące poziom energii magicznej. Nieprzyjemne uczucie trwało przez kilka minut, aż w końcu poczuła, że jej mięśnie rozluźniają się i wszystko wraca do normy.

— I jak? — zapytała uzdrowicielki.

— Całkiem znośnie. Biorąc pod uwagę twój zwykły odczyt, wynik jest dobry. Nie musisz już być w izolatce, pobyt w niej to ostateczność. Lepsze będzie dla ciebie naturalniejsze środowisko. Powinnaś wziąć wolne w pracy przynajmniej na kilka dni i pobyć trochę po mugolskiej stronie. Byle nie sama. Potrzebujesz bliskości chociaż odrobiny magii. Jedna lub dwie osoby, nie więcej. Przyda ci się towarzystwo na wszelki wypadek, gdyby atak znów nastąpił.

— Czy to prawdopodobne?

— Jeśli tak, to... Zrozum, Enid, wzięłaś trzy dawki Pondery w tym miesiącu. Nie będę kłamać, twój stan się pogarsza. Wyobraź sobie, co stanie się z twoją magią, jeśli atak powtórzy się w przeciągu kilku dni.

_Będzie gorzej niż źle_ , stwierdziła w duchu.

— Zaraz przyślę tu pielęgniarkę, pomoże ci z wypisem. I pamiętaj, żadnego używania magii w najbliższym czasie. Aż przyjdziesz na kontrolę za pięć dni. Jeśli będziesz czuć, że objawy się nasilają – za trzy. Zrozumiano?

— Tak. — Enid skinęła głową. — Dziękuję.

— A, i ten mężczyzna wciąż tu jest. Zasnął w poczekalni przed urazówką magizoologiczną.

***

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi oddziału, Enid oparła się o najbliższa ścianę, przykładając dłoń do czoła.

Jak może zniknąć u mugoli na kilka dni? Przecież nie po to Rawlison wciągnął ją do śledztwa. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała jeszcze, po co _tak naprawdę_ to zrobił, fakt pozostawał faktem, kilka dni to za długo.

_Tylko dzisiaj. Nie mam więcej czasu._

Oderwała się od ściany i ruszyła korytarzem, zastanawiając się, jak długo zajmie jej powrót do domu i wysłanie sowy do naczelnego. Kiedy wróci do redakcji, na pewno nie obejdzie się bez kilku zjadliwych komentarzy na temat jednodniowych urlopów. Nie miała jednak wyjścia.

Enid zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Poza tym, co powie Lou? Westchnęła cicho, kierując się w stronę oddziału urazowego. Amnezjator naprawdę tam był, spał z głową przechyloną na prawą stronę. _Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialny, amnezjatorku_ , pomyślała kobieta, stając przed czarodziejem _._ _Zapomniałeś, że mamy wojnę?_

Enid pochyliła się do przodu i na próbę pomachała dłonią przed twarzą O’Hannagaina.

— Lou-uu — zawołała, przeciągając jego imię. — Obudź się.

Mężczyzna uchylił powieki, tak, że widać było zaledwie błysk błękitu. Czarne źrenice od razu skoncentrowały się na dziennikarce.

— Żyjesz? — wychrypiał O’Hannagain, otwierając do końca oczy i przeciągając się powoli. — Bałem się, że umrzesz mi w ramionach.

— Przestań — skarciła go, siadając na krześle obok. — Nie musiałeś zostawać.

— Powiedzieli mi, że za dziesięć minut będą wiedzieli, co z tobą, więc chciałem poczekać. A potem zasnąłem. — Mimo że Enid patrzyła przed siebie, kątem oka zauważyła jego uśmiech.

— W porządku — przyznała, wzruszając ramionami. — No więc, ze mną jest dobrze. Cała i zdrowa, widzisz? Wypuścili mnie już, to nic takiego.

— Po prostu zasłabłaś z przepracowania? — zapytał Lou. Gdyby nie była tak wyczerpana, usłyszałaby w jego głosie nutę kpiny.

— Mhm — potwierdziła tylko.

— Ajajaj, nie powinnaś mi tak kłamać. — Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. — Chciałem poczekać. Potem zasnąłem, a jeszcze bardziej potem obudziłem się i rozmawiałem z twoją uzdrowicielką. Wyjaśniła mi, co i jak. Wtedy... znów zasnąłem.

Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę amnezjatora, choć zaraz tego pożałowała, widząc jego zadowoloną minę. _Margaret mu powiedziała o mojej chorobie. Cholera by to..._ — Więc...? — zaczęła powoli, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Więc masz zaburzenia równowagi poziomu magii w organizmie. Tak mi powiedziała. Jesteś chora od urodzenia. Wczoraj miałaś nawrót choroby. Twój stan jest stabilny i nic ci nie będzie. Resztę badań przeprowadzą rano.

Enid oklapła z ulgi na swoim krześle. Wszystko było w porządku. Tyle mógł wiedzieć, a nawet trochę więcej, skoro jej pomógł. Słowo „uratował” nie chciało jej przejść przez myśli, nawet jeśli było odpowiednie.

— Co miesiąc biorę specjalny eliksir. Nazywa się Pondera. Oprócz tych trzech dni, kiedy go przyjmuję, wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Oczywiście, nigdy nie będę w stanie rzucać bardzo silnych zaklęć, ale to mi nie przeszkadza w codziennym życiu. Jestem tylko dziennikarką.

— Mówiąc „oprócz tych trzech dni” masz na myśli, że wtedy...?

— Po prostu choruję — przerwała mu ostro. — Kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz, w domu Laytona Morce’a, przyjmowałam właśnie Eliksir Równowagi.

— Nie wyglądałaś na chorą.

— Nie powiedziałam przecież, że leżę cały dzień w łóżku z gorączką i katarem! — Enid wzięła kilka uspokajających wdechów. — Poza tym, nie powinno cię to interesować. — Znów zrobiła pauzę. — Dzie-dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś. Szczerze. A... a teraz już wrócę do domu. To na razie.

Dziennikarka podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, poprawiając włosy. Musiała wyglądać okropnie.

— Poczekaj. — Lou również wstał. Dopiero teraz Enid zauważyła, że spod rozpiętej służbowej szaty wystawała zwykła, biała koszula. — Teleportuję cię do domu, co?

— Dziękuje, ale mogę użyć Fiuu w holu na górze — oznajmiła i ruszyła przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że jej krok był w miarę równy. O’Hannagain zaraz ją jednak dogonił.

— No pewnie, że możesz. Ale teleportacja będzie szybsza — przekonywał konspiracyjnym tonem, co w połączeniu z jego irlandzkim akcentem dawało naprawdę zabawny efekt.

— Nie zależy mi na czasie — skłamała gładko Enid, pozwalając uśmiechowi pojawić się na swojej twarzy. Mężczyzna jednak nie przejął się jej słowami. Nie zostawił jej, dopóki nie doszli do głównej auli, gdzie znajdowały się kominki i strefa aportacyjna dla odwiedzających. Enid uśmiechnęła się pod nosem jeszcze szerzej i ruszyła prosto do pierwszego z kominków, chcąc zostawić Lou z tyłu. Może mu ewentualnie pomachać na do widzenia, kiedy będzie znikać w zielonych płomieniach.

Wtedy poczuła, jak amnezjator ją obejmuje i sekundę później zniknęli ze św. Munga.

— Musiałem się mocno skoncentrować, to dlatego. — Usłyszała słowa Lou, gdy tylko wylądowali.

Jej umysł z opóźnieniem skojarzył, o czym mówił. Ręce amnezjatora wciąż ją obejmowały. Jedno spojrzenie uświadomiło jej, że znajdują się w jakimś pustym zaułku. Gdyby miała na to czas, pewnie pomyślałaby, że to właściwa pora, by zacząć się bać. Mężczyzna nie dał jej jednak nawet zebrać myśli, bo znów się odezwał:

— Podasz mi swój adres?

Enid zacisnęła zęby, ale szybko rozluźniła szczęki, bo amnezjator wciąż otaczał ją ramionami.

— Zapomnij. Prawie cię nie znam. Wystarczy mi wschodnia część Pokątnej, dziękuję bardzo.

Cichy śmiech Lou gdzieś w okolicach tyłu jej głowy nie był zbytnią niespodzianką. Zacisnęła powieki akurat w chwili, gdy O’Hannagain ponownie ich teleportował. Kilka sekund później poczuła grunt pod stopami, więc szybko się wyswobodziła. Jej ciało już reagowało dreszczami na tą zwiększoną dawkę magicznego transportu.

_Przeklęty amnezjatorek nie wie, co to przestrzeń osobista._

Pożegnanie się z mężczyzną zajęło jej chyba mniej czasu niż sama teleportacja. Szybko oddaliła się znajomą ulicą, by za następnym rogiem zniknąć O’Hannagainowi z oczu.

_Jak tak można?!_

***

Po spędzeniu całego poranka i przedpołudnia po mugolskiej stronie Enid uznała, że nie może tak ryzykować i postanowiła wrócić do redakcji. Jej stan był na tyle dobry, że nie czuła żadnych silniejszych objawów. Pondera, którą dostała w nocy, na pewno będzie działać przez kilkanaście godzin, a więc wszystko zależało od tego, jak się będzie czuć po tym czasie. Kiedy dotarła do siedziby „Proroka Codziennego”, mogła na własne oczy przekonać się, do czego doprowadziła wczorajsza audycja. O morderstwach mówili prawie wszyscy. Temat ten był tak popularny, że mordercy nawet wymyślono pseudonim – Krwawy Kosiarz. Bonham uważała to raczej za przesadę, ale miała większe zmartwienia niż dziecinny pseudonim.

Zaczęło wrzeć. Niecodziennie przecież grasuje ktoś, kto wybija młodych czystokrwistych, szczególnie, że do tej pory największy postrach wzbudzali śmierciożercy. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie ten fakt wszyscy podłapali najbardziej – pochodzenie ofiar. Mimo, że nikt nie wiedział o napisie, połączenie faktów nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Szybko połapano się, że to właśnie krew, płeć i wiek łączyły wszystkie pięć zabójstw.

Po południu w redakcji zaczęto już nawet typować następne potencjalne ofiary. Rita Skeeter od czasu do czasu przemykała w tę i z powrotem, niosąc coraz to nowe stosy papierów. Minę miała z gatunku tych, które Enid zakwalifikowałaby do „nie zbliżaj się, bo gryzę... to znaczy piszę”. Było więc pewne, że Skeeter postanowiła napisać o morderstwach pierwsza. Podobno Artur Krig nie pojawił się w redakcji od rana, możliwe więc, że próbował wyciągnąć coś od swoich informatorów. Enid miała nadzieję, że Rawlison dotrzyma obietnicy i ostatecznie nie puści przez cenzurę czegoś, co nie było jej pióra.

_A może to tylko puste słowa? Gdy złapią mordercę, pewnie i tak będzie mu to obojętne._

Ku jej uldze, w porannym wydaniu „Proroka” pojawiły się tylko relacje z wczorajszej konferencji w Ministerstwie i zaledwie wzmianki o słynnej audycji. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że teksty zostały napisane bardzo zdawkowo, a cenzura dokładnie przesiała je przez swoje sito. Nie podano żadnych szczegółów – i Bonham miała nadzieję, że wiedziało o nich niewiele osób – oraz ani jednego słowa o dochodzeniu aurorów. W tych czasach „Prorok” nie był już tą sama gazetą, co kilka lat temu. Mimo to, wciąż utrzymywał się na szczycie.

Kiedy w końcu otrzymała od Franka sowę, jak najszybciej udała się do Kwatery Aurorów. Cieszyła się, że znów ma okazję być blisko śledztwa. Longbottom czekał na nią zaraz przy aurorskiej recepcji, więc nie miała najmniejszych problemów z dostaniem się do środka. Wciąż czuła się dziwnie, przechodząc przez Siedzibę Główną, ale po dotarciu do znanego jej już Sztabu Śledczego poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Wolała nie myśleć o wojnie, kolejnych ofiarach, tym, co na co dzień robili aurorzy. Skupienie się tylko na śledztwie było dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Po wejściu do środka z ulgą zauważyła, że nie było tam O’Hannagaina. Na samo wspomnienie poprzednich wydarzeń ogarniało ją uczucie zażenowania. Mało osób wiedziało o jej dolegliwości, a jeszcze mniej miało okazję ją uratować.

Żeby jednak wszechświat pozostał w naturalnej równowadze, przy zawalonym papierami stołem siedział Wade Glen. Przeczucie podpowiadało Enid, że tym razem nie będzie tak prosto. Po wszystkich podstawowych ceregielach w postaci przedstawiania i wyjaśniania „co teraz będziemy robić”, dziennikarka usiadła przy najmniej widocznym miejscu przy stole i skupiła się na przeglądaniu raportu z przesłuchania Barty’ego Croucha. Nierzucanie się w oczy było najlepszym wyjściem.

— Jesteś pewny, Frank, że z tym interesem Croucha wszystko było w porządku? — zapytał Glen, przyciągając tym samym uwagę Enid.

— Jestem — potwierdził auror. — Nie w tym rzecz. Morderca nie wybiera ich poprzez pracę. Chyba powinniśmy w końcu skreślić to z listy — dodał, podchodząc do tablicy z notatkami i dopisując coś na jednym z pergaminów. — Co jeszcze mamy?

Wade Geln westchnął.

— Jego brat... to znaczy, pan Crouch, uważa, że w życiu Honoriusza nie było nikogo szczególnego. Żadnych wrogów ani nowych przyjaciół. Podobno nic się nie zmieniło od miesięcy, może poza faktem, że — tu rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na plik notatek w ręku — ich dziadek umarł w styczniu. Z powodu... powikłań po ospie wietrznej?

— To też nas nigdzie nie prowadzi. — Pokręcił głową Longbottom. — Wazy... nie widział oczywiście wcześniej?

— Nie. Pan Crouch nic nowego nam o niej nie powiedział. Kiedy wracasz do jej szukania?

— Dziś po południu — odparł Frank. — Nie wiem, za które miasto się teraz wziąć, skoro mamy ofiary praktycznie z całej Anglii.

— Moim zdaniem najlepiej byłoby spró...

Glen przerwał w pół zdania, bo właśnie wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł z bardzo zadowoloną miną Lou O’Hannagain.

— Żona Laytona Morce’a odzyskała wspomnienia — wyjaśnił, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. — Niestety, nie może się ruszać ze swojej rezydencji, dlatego wy powinniście tam iść sami i szybko ją przesłuchać.

— Nareszcie! — zawołał Frank, odrzucając na bok plik pergaminów. — Już myślałem, że nigdy nie doczekamy się nowego tropu.

— Nie ciesz się przedwcześnie, Frank. Nie wiem, co dokładnie ona pamięta.

— Trzeba się pospieszyć — zadecydował Glen. — Teleportuję się tam jak najszy...

— Rany, a ty co tu robisz? — przerwał mu amnezjator, kierując swoje słowa do milczącej Enid.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego, mrużąc oczy. _Spróbuj tylko..._

— Dzień dobry, Lou — przywitała się spokojnie. — Cieszę się, że twoja praca w końcu przyniosła rezultaty. Chyba warto więc sprawdzić, co wie pani Morce. Jak najszybciej, _prawda_?

Wciąż przewiercała go wzrokiem, mając nadzieję, że nie powie czegoś, czego _naprawdę_ nie powinien powiedzieć.

— Ale ty chyba... — zaczął, ale zaraz zamilkł, jakby nagle zmienił zdanie. — To co Glen, idziesz? Wiesz, ja i Enid się przyłączymy.

***

— Nie, żebym to ja jej wrócił pamięć — stwierdził cicho Lou, nachylając się w stronę dziennikarki. — Rany, rany, Glen mógłby trochę...

— A zrobiłeś to? — zapytała kobieta, patrząc powątpiewająco. — To ty odzyskałeś jej wspomnienia?

— Nie do końca. — Enid zobaczyła na twarzy amnezjatora jego typowy półuśmieszek. — To moja zasługa w... dajmy na to... jednej trzeciej. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Glen robi to specjalnie.

Bonham obserwowała, jak Wade Glen przedstawia się Romildzie Morce i oboje siadają na jednej z wielu kanap w salonie.

— Jasne, Lou, jasne. — Pokiwała głową. — Teraz jednak pora na najciekawszą część.

Enid i O’Hannagain czekali, aż auror przygotuje pergaminy i samonotujące pióro – ostatni wynalazek przemysłu papierniczego, który bardzo szybko docenili w swojej pracy również dziennikarze z „Proroka”. Rita Skeeter uwielbiała chwalić się swoim cacuszkiem, na które wydała chyba półroczną pensję.

— Możemy więc zaczynać. — Usłyszeli w końcu głos Glena. — Poproszę teraz, żeby odpowiedziała mi pani, co pamięta z dwunastego kwietnia.

Po chwili zawahania kobieta zaczęła mówić. Wyglądała na rozkojarzoną i przytłoczoną. Czy pamiętała więc cokolwiek użytecznego dla ich śledztwa?

— Nie widziałam go... to znaczy, khm — odchrząknęła niepewna — nie widziałam twarzy, tylko samą sylwetkę... albo może tylko jej cień? Wiem, że ktoś wszedł przez frontowe drzwi i...

— To znaczy, sam je otworzył? — zapytał auror. — Jak pokonał bariery zabezpieczające?

— Tam była nasza skrzatka... myślę, że to ona go wpuściła, jak każdego gościa. Ten... mężczyzna... ona zaprowadziła go tutaj. W tym salonie przyjmujemy gości.

Enid spojrzała przelotnie na Lou.

— Ciało znaleźliście w gabinecie, prawda?

Amnezjator pokiwał tylko potwierdzająco głową. Dopiero teraz Enid zdała sobie sprawę, że ma inaczej niż zwykle związane włosy...

_...pani Morce i odzyskane wspomnienia._ — Skrzatka? — Jej uwagę znów przykuł Glen.

— Tak, Koniczynka... Ale wy przecież sprawdzaliście wszystko, po tym, jak... po znalezieniu ciała mo-mojego... męża.

— One zawsze twierdziły, że nikt nie wchodził do domu. Że były wtedy zajęte porządkami lub gotowaniem — zwrócił się do Enid i Lou. — Mam na myśli skrzaty. Wszystkich ofiar.

— A u Crou... ostatniej z nich nawet nie było skrzata. — Przypomniała sobie Enid. — Czyli to żaden trop.

— Sprawdzimy to później — odparł Wade. — Proszę kontynuować — zwrócił się na powrót do pani Morce.

— Wcześniej... wcześniej wydawało mi się, że on rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, gdy zeszłam ze schodów. Teraz pa-pamiętam jednak wyraźnie, że poszłam do wschodniego saloniku. Myślałam... uznałam, że to był gość mę-męża.

— I była tam pani przez cały czas? Słyszała coś pani? — Auror zadał kolejne pytanie.

— Siedziałam tam przez dłuższą chwilę, czytając. A potem... to musiało być wtedy, kiedy usłyszałam te hałasy... jakby ktoś... no tak, przecież cały gabinet był zniszczony.

— Czyli słyszała pani, jak sprawca demoluje pokój?

— Tak mi się wydaje. Chciałam wezwać skrzatkę, żeby to sprawdziła, ale przypomniałam sobie, że mąż ma... gościa, więc poszłam tam sama. I tam... to już było tak, jak wtedy gdy się ocknęłam.

— A morderca?

— Nie widziałam go w pokoju, ale...

— Musi pani pamiętać moment, w którym rzucił Oblivate — wtrącił O’Hannagain. — Niekoniecznie go pani widziała, ale na pewno poczuła impuls zaklęcia.

— Ból z tyłu głowy? Wtedy, kiedy stałam przed... zrujnowanym gabinetem. Wte-wtedy musiał to na mnie rzucić.

— Czyli... nie widziała go pani? — podsumował auror zawiedzionym tonem. — W takim razie, czy mogłaby nam pani udostępnić całe to wspomnienie? Amnezjatorzy nie mogli wziąć kopii bez pani zgody.

— Ja... oczywiście, tylko, że ehm, nigdy wcześniej nie wydobywałam wspomnień z umysłu. — Kobieta spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. — Nie używam myśloodsiewni.

Glen zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami, ale wtedy Enid poczuła, że ciężar na kanapie obok niej zmniejsza się, a Lou wstaje.

— Jeśli to nie problem — powiedział — mogę w tym pani pomóc. To dla amnezjatora banalna rzecz, nie musi się pani obawiać.

Kiedy czarownica pokiwała głową, O’Hannagain wyciągnął różdżkę, przyłożył ją do skroni pani Morce, a sam przymknął powieki. Powoli je otworzył i zwrócił się do kobiety przed nim:

— Proszę popatrzeć mi prosto w oczy i przywołać to wspomnienie. Nie chcę grzebać w pani umyśle, a w ten sposób zobaczę tylko tamten konkretny moment.

Chwilę później Lou zaczął powoli odsuwać różdżkę, a między jej końcem a głową pani Morce pojawił się srebrzysty strzępek. Mężczyzna umieścił go w niedużej fiolce, której pojawienie się Enid najwyraźniej przegapiła, zbyt skupiona na obserwowaniu Romildy Morce.

— Gotowe — poinformował amnezjator. — To tylko kopia. Oryginalne wspomnienia zostawiłem w pani umyśle.

Wade Glen z wyraźnie zadowoloną miną odebrał fiolkę od Lou i powiedział:

— To nam wystarczy, nie będziemy już pani niepokoić. Amnezjator, który wrócił pani pamięć, na pewno z panią o wszystkim porozmawiał. — Auror szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i jeszcze raz zwrócił się do ich jedynego świadka. — Bardzo dziękujemy za pani pomoc. Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, aby go złapać.

— Ro-rozumiem. Co z tą wazą, o którą pytaliście we wtorek?

— Na razie nie mamy żadnych podejrzeń. Proszę się jednak nie martwić, zajmiemy się wszystkim.

Enid nie wiedziała, na ile pani Morce wierzy słowom aurora, zobaczyła jednak, jak kobieta uśmiecha się słabo i również wstaje, by odprowadzić ich do drzwi.

***

Tego dnia, Enid nie wróciła już ani do aurorów ani do „Proroka”. W redakcji pojawiła się dopiero następnego dnia, chociaż zwykle w soboty nie musiała pracować. Była jednak ciekawa, jak wygląda sytuacja.

Bez Arletty miała czasem trudności w wytrzymaniu przez kilka godzin z resztą tych dziennikarskich hien. Tego dnia, na szczęście, Patrick Brown pracował przy swoim biurku, obok stałego miejsca nieobecnej Arletty. Przysiadł się do niego Fred Ainsworth, więc dwójka dziennikarzy zapomniała chwilowo o obowiązkach, rozmawiając o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

— Cześć wam — przywitała się Enid, kiedy tylko rzuciła rzeczy na swoje biurko. Potem przysunęła krzesło w ich stronę i usiadła na nim, zastawiając tym samym przejście.

— A tobie się aż tak nudzi, że przychodzisz do roboty nawet w sobotę? — zażartował Patrick. — Nie masz chyba żadnych zaległości?

Kobieta wykrzywiła usta w perfekcyjnie naturalnym uśmiechu.

— Wpadłam tylko po kilka papierów, które tu trzymam, to nic takiego. A co z wami, chłopaki?

— Kończę właśnie tekst na poniedziałek, a on mi przeszkadza — odpowiedział Brown, wachlując się zapisanym w całości pergaminem. Potem pochylił się do przodu. — Fred szykuje się do napisania o tym mordercy z przedwczoraj — szepnął z udawaną konspiracją, zerkając na siedzącego tuż obok Ainswortha.

— Nie musisz tego wszystkim rozpowiadać — naburmuszył się tamten.

— Nieźle, Fred — przyznała Enid, w myślach próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy raz ostatnio była dla Ainswortha taka miła. Wiedziała jednak, że czasem lepiej udawać, że się nie wie za dużo. — To ile on... ehm, zabił w końcu osób?

— Podobno całe pięć — odpowiedział jej Fred. — Dobry jest, skurczybyk.

— A kto jeszcze podłapał u nas ten temat? — zapytał kobieta. — Słyszałam, że Rita myśli o tym całkiem poważnie.

— Moim zdaniem — znów odezwał się Patrick Brown — poczekają, aż go dorwą. Teraz i tak nic nie przejdzie przez Ministerstwo.

— Jeśli w ogóle go złapią — przyznał Ainsworth. — Ale na pewno ktoś od nas próbuje wyśledzić go na własną rękę. Mogę się założyć, że oprócz Skeeter, Artur Krig też węszy — dodał trochę ciszej.

— No, gdyby Krig go złapał przed aurorami, byłaby niezła sensacja, a on miałby artykuł na pierwszą stronę.

W słowach Browna było wiele racji, Enid to wiedziała. Krig jednak nie mógł wiedzieć więcej niż aurorzy, a skoro oni go nie złapali, dziennikarz też nie miał szans.

_Przynajmniej na razie_ , pomyślała kobieta. _Ciekawe, czy mają coś nowego. Może powinnam napisać do Franka albo Lou?_

¬— Ciekawe, czy zabije jeszcze kogoś — mruknął Brown.

Bonham nie chciała wdawać się w tę dyskusję, nie było sensu narażać się na tak duże ryzyko. Gdyby tylko mogła jakoś sprawdzić, co robią Skeeter i Krig...

_Czy w takim razie powinnam powiedzieć o nich Rawlisonowi? A może czekać, aż sam zapyta?_

Zastanawiając się nad tym, wykręciła się kolejną wymówką i pożegnała się. Dla niepoznaki zabrała kilka pergaminów ze swojego biurka i wyszła do Głównego Holu redakcji.

Już miała skierować się w stronę kominków, kiedy zauważyła, jak z cichym trzaskiem pojawia się przed nią kawałek pergaminu. Był to sposób, w jaki w „Proroku” przekazywano sobie wewnętrzne wiadomości. Gdy Enid szybko preczytała krótką notkę, okazało się, że w Sowiarni czeka na nią list, sowy nie mogły latać po budynku redakcji, każda z nich czekała więc z przesyłką, aż odbiorca się po nią zgłosi.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło Enid chwilę. Sowiarnia była ogromnym pomieszczeniem z kilkoma rzędami żerdzi, podłużnymi blatami pod jedną z ścian, gdzie można było szybko naskrobać odpowiedź lub rozpakować paczkę, oraz z szybem wylotowym pod samym sufitem. Kiedy Bonham przekroczyła próg, zorientowała się, że w środku znajdują się jeszcze trzy osoby. Jedną z nich był sam Artur Krig. Mężczyzna w pośpiechu pisał coś, pochylony nad drewnianym stołem. Obok niego leżał stos pergaminów. Dziennikarka wstrzymała oddech, widząc wyraz twarzy dziennikarza. Wyraźnie był czymś przejęty, zagryzał suche usta, a na jego czole widoczne były głębokie zmarszczki.

Niewiele myśląc, Enid ruszyła w tamtą stronę, kierując wzrok na plik dokumentów, na które mężczyzna nie zwracał teraz uwagi. To była doskonała okazja, Bonham zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Może się jej poszczęści i dowie się, nad czym teraz pracuje Krig?

Szybko odebrała swój list od jednej z niewielu sów, jakie znajdowały się teraz w pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdyby mogła zobaczyć, co takiego Krig właśnie otrzymał. Niestety, pergamin mógł odebrać od sowy tylko ten, do kogo został on wysłany. Podeszła więc do stołu i, nie przejmując się na razie swoją przesyłką, wyciągnęła jeden z pergaminów, które wcześniej zabrała z biurka. Złożyła go na kilka części, udając, że to list. Na szczęście, dzięki ograniczonej przestrzeni mogła robić to obok Kriga bez wzbudzania żadnych podejrzeń. Na wierzchu pergaminu zaczęła powoli pisać dane zmyślonego adresata, jednocześnie zerkając w bok na stosu papierów Kriga. Na samej górze leżał pergamin z notatkami na temat jakiegoś sklepu na Nokturnie. Tylko tyle zdążyła zauważyć, bo mężczyzna właśnie skończył pisać swoją wiadomość i sięgnął po przyniesione ze sobą rzeczy. Potem w pośpiechu przywołał sowę i trzęsącymi się dłońmi przywiązał jej pergamin do nóżki. Kiedy sowa odleciała, Krig upewnił się, że zabrał wszystko, co do niego należało, i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Dopiero teraz Enid zauważyła, że utykał na jedną nogę.

Kobieta westchnęła z rozczarowaniem, wciskając do kieszeni papier, który udawał list, i sięgnęła po ten, który ktoś naprawdę jej wysłał. Bez patrzenia na podpis rozpoznała nadawcę. Trudno było zapomnieć pismo O’Hannagaina.

__

Enid,

Frank chciał, żeby Ci o tym powiedzieć, ale uznałem, że w Twoim stanie nie będę Cię niepotrzebnie ściągać do Kwatery. Pamiętasz skrzatkę Morce’ów? Frank i Glen wrócili do domu każdej z ofiar i sprawdzili to. Podobno na każdego skrzata rzucono jakieś zaklęcie. Ciężko określić jakie, bo magia działa na nie inaczej niż na ludzi i przecież minęło już trochę czasu. Morderca musiał więc je otumanić, dlatego nie słyszały żadnych hałasów. Taka jest robocza teoria. Nie pamiętają, dlaczego go wpuściły do domu, przypuszczam jednak, że musiał je przekonać, że odwiedza ofiarę. Wiemy więc teoretycznie, jak dostaje się do domów. Co nam właściwie niewiele pomaga...

Jeśli dowiedzą się czegoś nowego, z pewnością Cię poinformuję.

Do szybkiego zobaczenia,

Lou

_A więc to tak_ , pomyślała, chowając przeczytaną wiadomość. Morderca zadbał nawet o skrzaty. Nie był głupi, to fakt, w rzeczywistości jego zbrodnie były aż za doskonałe. Jak mu się to udawało?

Otrząsnęła się z myśli, uznając, że pora wracać do domu. Wtedy jej uwagę przykuła niewielka karteczka, leżąca u jej stóp. Szybko ją podniosła i obejrzała ze wszystkich stron. To na pewno nie była jej własność, czyżby więc Krig ją upuścił? Pergamin nie był pusty. Na środku, małymi literami było napisane:

_W piątek dwudziestego, u Dołohowa. Bądź ostrożny._

Enid zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się karteczce. Dlaczego Krig miałby nosić że sobą wiadomość o spotkaniu sprzed tygodnia? Czy Dołohow – którego nazwisko nie wyglądało na angielskie – był jednym z informatorów dziennikarza? W niczym jej to nie pomagało, więc schowała pergamin do szaty, zamierzając później się go pozbyć, i w końcu wyszła z Sowiarni.

***

Kolejne ciało znaleziono w niedzielne przedpołudnie, a Enid dowiedziała się tego, kiedy na jej progu pojawił się Lou O’Hannagain.

— Idziemy na miejsce zbrodni — stwierdził po wyjaśnieniu jej powodu swojego przybycia — ale nie ma pośpiechu, dopiero za jakieś pół godziny.

— Skąd masz mój adres?

— Rety, rety. — Przewrócił jasnymi oczami. — Zapomniałaś z kim aktualnie współpracujemy? Wystarczyło zajrzeć w twoje papiery. Widzę, że kiedy nie musisz chodzić do pracy, nie błyskasz zbytnim intelektem...

— To poufne dane. — Popatrzyła na niego twardo, przepuszczając go jednak w drzwiach. — Proszę, wejdź.

— Nie dla mnie — przyznał, ściągając buty w korytarzu.

Bonham zamknęła za nim drzwi i przekręciła zamek.

— Nie masz na sobie amnezjatorskich szat — zauważyła.

Lou spojrzał w dół, szczerze zdziwiony.

— Nie widziałaś mnie jeszcze nigdy w zwykłym ubraniu? Dziwne.

Enid zacisnęła zęby, prowadząc mężczyznę do kuchni. Była zmuszona zrobić herbatę bez użycia magii – nawet jeśli czuła się zupełnie normalnie przez ostatnie dwa dni, wolała nie ryzykować z czarami.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, kto zginął? I czemu pójdziemy tam dopiero za pół godziny? — zapytała.

— Musi ubyć trochę ludzi. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy tylko konsultantami. To cud, że Longbottom w ogóle cię tam wkręcił. A, no i morderca... on się chyba zdenerwował. No wiesz, wszyscy już o nim wiedzą. Założę się, że nie tego chciał. I nie mam pojęcia, kto jest ofiarą, nie powiedzieli mi przecież. Dowiemy się na miejscu.

— Nie boisz się? — zapytała Enid, nalewając wody do czajnika i ustawiając go na palniku. — Że to ktoś, kogo znasz?

— Jest wojna. Gdybym myślał o tym, że ktoś z moich znajomych albo rodziny ma zginać, nie miałbym czasu na nic innego — wyjaśnił. Po chwili zapytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie: — Dlaczego nie podgrzejesz wody magią? Byłby szybciej.

— Ale to jest inna sytuacja. To seryjny morderca — drążyła dalej Enid, wyciągając dwa kubki z szafki. — Nie mogę używać czarów. Domyśl się, czemu.

— Nie wiemy, czemu zabija. — Enid zauważyła, że Lou stoi teraz obok niej i wyciąga różdżkę. Jedno zaklęcie i woda już bulgotała. Dwa kolejne i amnezjator stawiał na stole parujące kubki z herbatą.

— To przez twoją chorobę?

— Radzę sobie.

Enid usiadła na parapecie, biorąc łyk herbaty. Chciała jak najszybciej wyrzucić z głowy myśl, że przecież Lou idealnie pasował do skromnie nakreślonego profilu mordercy.

— Obejrzeliście wspomnienia Romlidy Morce? — zapytała w końcu.

— Tak — przyznał O’Hannagain. — Nawet Moody i Rawlison weszli do aurorskiej myśloodsiewni.

— Więc... widzieliście mordercę?!

— I tak, i nie — podsumował. — Widać tylko sylwetkę. Z pewnością mężczyzna, średniego wzrostu, ubrany w czarną szatę z kapturem. Typowe.

— I tyle?

— To wspomnienie, na które rzucono _Obliviate_. Możemy je oglądać tylko z punktu widzenia pani Morce. Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie to samo, co oryginalny strumień pamięci.

— To jest różnica? — zdziwiła się Enid.

— Jest. — Lou uśmiechnął się, ale nie było w tym żadnego pobłażania. — Możemy już iść, jeśli jesteś gotowa.

— Jasne. Wezmę tylko torbę i możemy użyć mojego komin...

— Ajajaj, o wiele bardziej wolę aportację. Zaczekam przed drzwiami — powiedział i wyszedł z kuchni.

Chwilę później Enid usłyszała odgłos zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Szybko wzięła więc wszystko, co było jej potrzebne, pozamykała okna i założyła buty. Po wyjściu przekręciła klucz w zamku i wznowiła zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Do tego rodzaju magii jej ciało było już przyzwyczajone.

Lou stał na zewnątrz, oparty o ścianę jej kamienicy. Palił papierosa, ale gdy tylko ją zauważył, szybko rzucił go na bruk i przydeptał butem.

— Nie sądziłem, że zajmie ci to tak mało czasu.

— Raczej się nam śpieszy, prawda? Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja jestem ciekawa.

— I zdenerwowana. Chodź.

O’Hannagain podszedł do niej i przyciągnął do siebie. Jak zwykle Enid nie miała czasu zareagować.

— Nie będzie tak źle, obiecuję — stwierdził jeszcze mężczyzna, a Bonham nie wiedziała, czy mówi o ich aktualnym środku transportu, czy o tym, co czeka ich później. Zdążyła zamknąć oczy, kiedy poczuła charakterystyczny dla teleportacji uścisk w żołądku. Kiedy znów je otworzyła, znajdowali się na niewielkiej uliczce, przy której stało zaledwie kilka domów.

— Dlaczego zawsze to robisz?! — burknęła w stronę amnezjatora, od razu ruszając za nim. Mężczyzna kierował się w stronę bramy najbliższego domu, przy której stał już Frank Longbottom.

— Przecież w twoim stanie teleportacja to za duże ryzyko. Doceń moją pomoc. I nie zadawaj śmiesznych pytań.

Enid już się nie odezwała. Kiedy znaleźli się koło aurora, ten skinął im głową.

— Dobrze, że jesteście. Tym razem to nie byle co.

— Mogę tam tak po prostu wejść? — zapytała trochę niepewnym głosem dziennikarka. — Przy wszystkich aurorach i w ogóle?

— Rawlison jest w środku, a z nim nie masz się co przejmować. Tylko trzymajcie się blisko mnie, proszę was. Jeśli narobimy kłopotów, nie będzie tak kolorowo.

Lou prychnął tylko, słysząc te słowa. Drzwi prowadzące do środka domu były otwarte na oścież, więc łatwo można było zauważyć, co dzieje się w środku.

— Kto jest ofiarą? — zapytała Enid zanim przekroczyli próg.

— Wardell Black. Tak, z tych Blacków. Kolejny czystokrwisty. Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. A na dodatek śmierciożerca. Ma znak na przedramieniu.

— Śmie... naprawdę?! — zdziwiła się kobieta.

— Jakbyśmy do tej pory nie mieli za dużo niejasności w tej sprawie — mruknął obok Lou.

_Kolejny salon_ , pomyślała Enid, gdy tylko zobaczyła, gdzie znajduje się ciało. _Widać, że je lubi najbardziej._

Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w każdym poprzednim przypadku. Na skraju dywanu leżało ciało mężczyzny, ubranego w ciemnozielone szaty. Całe gardło miał pokryte krwią, widać też było ślad cięcia. Na podłodze obok głowy - dobrze im znane słowa. Wszechobecny bałagan, który morderca zrobił już po zabójstwie. Koło niskiego stolika potłuczona, błękitna waza.

A kawałek dalej drugie ciało, nad którym pochylało się kilku magomedyków.

Enid aż podskoczyła na ten widok. Szybko odwróciła się do Lou i zauważyła, że on też już patrzy w tamtym kierunku.

— Mówiłem wam, że tym razem to nie byle co. — Usłyszeli głos Longbottoma. — On żyje, to brat ofiary. Oberwał kilkoma zaklęciami, prawdopodobnie zaskoczył sprawcę. Znaleźliśmy go ogłuszonego, ale morderca nie popróbował go zabić. Za to rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Kameleona.

— Nie sądzicie, że to trochę dziwne? — zapytała Enid. — Po co go… ehm... ukrywał?

— Wygląda na to, że dla sprawcy bardzo ważne jest trzymanie się wzoru — stwierdził Burton Rawlison, podchodząc do nich. — Witam, panno Bonham, proszę niczego nie dotykać.

Enid bezwiednie pokiwała głową i przysunęła się bliżej O’Hannagaina.

— Liczy się z tym, kogo zabija, to pewne — kontynuował Szef Aurorów. — A Zaklęcie Kameleona? Ta sceneria… wygląda na to, że jest dla niego istotna. Brat ofiary „zakłócał mu krajobraz”. Taka jest moja teoria. Czemu go nie wyniósł do innego pomieszczenia? Nie mam pojęcia. Może to kwestia braku czasu, może bał się, że zostawi jakiś ślad.

— Więc nie ma nic więcej? — zapytał Lou.

— To i tak sporo, ale nie, to nie wszystko. Znaleźliśmy też resztki magicznej aury. Wardell Black jest martwy dopiero od dwóch godzin, dlatego myślę, że jeśli ją szybko zbadamy, możemy znaleźć kolejny trop. Wezwałem już specjalistę — wyjaśnił Rawlison. — Tymczasem, Lou, trzeba sprawdzić, co ze wspomnieniami brata, jeszcze zanim odzyska przytomność. Chcę wiedzieć, czy sprawca rzucił na niego _Obliviate_.

O’Hannagain pokiwał głową jako znak potwierdzenia i podszedł do leżącego mężczyzny. Zamienił kilka słów z jednym z uzdrowicieli, a potem wycelował różdżkę w głowę czarodzieja i zaczął szeptać zaklęcia. W tym czasie Frank złapał Enid za rękę i pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku.

— Jeszcze nie obejrzałem dokładnie wazy — stwierdził.

Podeszli do rozbitego naczynia i oboje ostrożnie przy nim przykucnęli. Longbottom sprawdził, czy również i ta waza została przyniesiona przez sprawcę. Potem zaczął szukać innych śladów, powoli podnosząc do góry niektóre kawałki i oglądając je uważnie. Po chwili, kiedy spojrzał na dno, jego oczy zwęziły się.

— Popatrz! — Wskazał na fragment porcelany. Widać było na nim nie do końca usunięte, niewielkie literki. — To zwykła farba, musiał starać się wyczyścić je ręcznie, bo nie ma śladu po zaklęciu.

— Co tu jest napisane? — zainteresowała się Enid.

— „L” i „E”, a pod spodem mniejsze „St Alb”. — Przeczytał auror. — Trzeba to szybko rozgryźć, to powinna być nazwa sklepu, w którym kupuje te porcelany. — Frank zamilkł na chwilę, patrząc jeszcze raz na ciemne literki. — Czy to nie wygląda na St Albans? Jak miasto St Albans w Herts?

— Więc jeśli kupuje wazy w hrabstwie Hertfordshire, to może właśnie tam mieszka? Byłeś kiedyś w St Albans?

— Nie, ale z czymś mi się to kojarzy — zamyślił się mężczyzna. — Daj mi chwilę, to sobie przypomnę. Jutro się tam teleportujemy i sprawdzimy każdy możliwy sklep. Dziś i tak będzie zamknięte.

— Lou już skończył? — zapytała dziennikarka, wstając i odwracając się do tyłu.

— Na to wygląda — przyznał Longbottom. — Chodźmy.

O’Hannagain siedział na jakimś krześle, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i choć Enid nie mogła teraz tego wyczuć, wiedziała, że jego energia magiczna jest niemal wyczerpana. Obok amnezjatora stał Rawlison, rozmawiając z notującym coś Glenem. Enid nie wiedziała nawet, że Wade również tu jest.

— I jak? — zapytał Frank, kiedy podeszli do trójki mężczyzn.

Lou uśmiechnął się do nich, odgarniając z czoła włosy.

— Wymazał mu wspomnienia z, zgaduję, piętnastu minut. To sporo. Na szczęście zrobił to dopiero, gdy gość był nieprzytomny.

— To dobrze? — zapytała Bonham.

— Będzie łatwiej je odzyskać. Jeśli jego stan pozostanie stabilny, a już jest z nim nieźle, to zajmie mi to najwyżej dzień lub dwa.

— Może on widział coś bardziej użytecznego niż Romilda Morce — stwierdził Glen. — Postaraj się, O’Hannagain.

Lou popatrzył prosto na aurora. Dziennikarka zaczynała robić się ciekawa, co było przyczyną ich wzajemnej niechęci.

— Zawsze to robię.

— Dobra, panowie, pora wracać do pracy — zarządził Szef Aurorów. — Longbottom, sprawdź resztę pomieszczeń.

Po chwilę Enid została sama z wciąż odpoczywającym O’Hannagainem. Wiedziała, że nie może przeszkadzać w śledztwie, ale przecież rozglądać się nikt jej nie zabronił.

— Wszystko z tobą dobrze? — rzuciła w stronę amnezjatora, nie patrząc na niego przy tym.

— Martwisz się? Wie...

— Nie.

— ...sz, to wcale nie takie proste. Trzeba sporo magii, żeby przebić się do czyichś wspomnień, szczególnie tych wymazanych, bo są dobrze ukryte.

— Wydobędziesz je? — zapytała kobieta.

— Muszę, jeśli chcemy, by wróciła mu pamięć.

— Nie wiedziałam, że amnezjatorzy potrafią takie rzeczy.

— Usuwamy pamięć i ją przywracamy — wyjaśnił Lou. — A ja jestem na dodatek legilimentą, dla mnie to... prostsze? Po prostu... bardziej naturalne.

— Więc od początku planowałeś być amnezjatorem?

— Odkąd zacząłem uczyć się legilimencji i oklumencji. Miałem wtedy około szesnastu lat. Ale dopiero kilka lat po Hogwracie wstąpiłem do Akademii Amnezjatorskiej.

Enid pokiwała głową, nie wiedząc, o co jeszcze chce zapytać.

— Pamiętasz jak obiecałem ci, że już nie zajrzę do twojego umysłu? — Znów usłyszała twardy głos O’Hannagaina. Automatycznie zesztywniała na te słowa, odwracając wzrok w jego kierunku.

_Tylko mi nie mów..._

— Chcę, żebyś to wiedziała. Wtedy, kiedy miałaś atak, trzy dni temu... Zrobiłem to nieświadomie. Twierdziłaś, że nic ci nie jest, a gdy ktoś kłamie, Legilimenta jest tak jakby wyczulony, żeby automatycznie... dowiedzieć się prawdy. Po prostu popatrzyłaś na mnie i samo...

— Nic się nie dzieje samo! Nie możesz mi tak grzebać w myślach! — prychnęła. — Czego tym razem się dowiedziałeś?

— Nie, musisz zrozumieć, że mój umysł zrobił to automatycznie — tłumaczył się dalej Lou, nerwowo przy tym gestykulując. Enid nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widziała. _Denerwuje się?_ — I nie oglądałem twoich wspomnień, to... był przebłysk mieszanki uczuć i obrazów. A legilimencja emocjonalna nie jest moją specjalnością, tym bardziej mnie to zdziwiło.

Enid nie była na niego zła. Po prostu nie miała na to siły. Co prawda, nie rozumiała, jak działa legilimencja, miała jednak nadzieję, że Lou faktycznie mówi prawdę i nie czyha na jej umysł przy każdej okazji.

— Wiesz przecież, że łatwiej czytać mi w myślach, kiedy mam dolegliwości. To przez energię magiczną, jest wtedy niestabilna.

— Rany, to nie jest czytanie w myślach! Ile ty masz lat, Uzdrowicielko?

— Dobrze wiesz, ile mam lat, nie zmieniaj tematu — warknęła, choć bez złości. — Więc co widziałeś?

— Migawki. Siebie, twoją złość, ból, moją energię magiczną... Naprawdę ją tak czujesz?

— Tylko wtedy — przyznała kobieta. — Kiepskim czarodziejem najwidoczniej nie jesteś, dlatego to sprawiało mi ból.

Enid zamilkła, zastanawiając się nad tym. A więc teraz wiedział już nawet, jak się wtedy czuje.

— A co chodziło z moim wzrokiem? — zapytał Lou po chwili.

Dziennikarka spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Myślałaś o sposobie, w jaki na ciebie patrzę.

— Podobno nie jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się, co myślę — wysyczała. — I skąd mam niby wiedzieć, jak się na mnie patrzysz?!

Lou uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i stwierdził:

— Zapewniam cię, że jak nikt inny.

_**Koniec rozdziału VI** _


	7. Prosto w sidła

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział VII** _

_**Prosto w sidła** _

_Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że coś takiego mnie spotka. Ten zaszczyt... Och, Salazarze, ile bym dał, by móc przyjąć go z taką godnością, jakiej ode mnie oczekiwano, jaką sam chciałbym Mu podarować. Tymczasem..._

Moja ręka nie potrafiła, nie zdołała utrzymać różdżki, tylko trzęsła się bardziej i bardziej. A oni... wiedzieli. Wyczuwałem ich aroganckie uśmiechy, coraz pewniejsze, coraz bardziej wymowne. Ścisnąłem różdżkę mocniej, pozwalając magii płynąć wzdłuż ramienia, narastać, kumulować się... Zaledwie sekundy dzieliły mnie od decydującej próby, nie, bardziej chwały, chwili chwały. Zaszczyt, powtarzałem w myślach.

„Avada kedavra” wciąż rozbrzmiewała w moim umyśle, ale moje usta nigdy jej nie wypowiedziały, bo popatrzyłem w jego oczy... i on wiedział, oni wiedzieli. Nie zrobię tego, nie dam rady. On już rozumiał, czemu tu byłem. Miałem odebrać życie, czyjeś życie. Człowieka, który miał być kimś obcym, bez imienia, bez t y c h oczu. Nie jego powinienem musieć zabijać. Ale Pan wybrał. Pan był mistrzem wyboru.

Wpatrywałem się w oczy, które wciąż były tak samo znajome. Na początku, gdy mnie rozpoznał, widziałem w nich cień zdziwienia, może bólu, i żal. Tak wiele żalu. Potem we własnym umyśle zobaczyłem inne oczy, tak podobne do moich. Te, w których nigdy nie będzie wybaczenia. Ona nigdy więcej na mnie nie spojrzy, gdy uczynię to, co... muszę. Nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na swojego brata, bo w chwili, gdy zaklęcie wypłynie z mojej różdżki, przestanę mieć prawo nazywać się jej bratem.

To miał być zaszczyt. Chwila tryumfu. Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie tak trudne, gdy okaże się, kto leży tam w dole. Nie szarpał się już, tylko patrzył na mnie tymi oczami. Z akceptacją. Wiedział, że nie dam rady, oni też wiedzieli.

Byłem słaby, zawiodłem, „Avada kedavra” nigdy nie została wypowiedziana przeze mnie. A on umarł. I te oczy zgasły, z moją trzęsącą się różdżką, nigdy nierzuconym zaklęciem, zmarnowaną szansą. Zawiodłem, pozwalając uczuciom zawładnąć umysłem. Ale tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz. To była ostatnia chwila słabości.

Został tylko śmiech Dołohowa. „A nie mówiłem, że chłopak to zwykła ciota...”

Ostatnia chwila słabości, wtedy, tamtej nocy. Bo potem już nigdy nie byłem słaby.

Już nigdy więcej nie zawiodłem mojego Pana.

***

— Jak myślisz, ile zajmie Lou naprawienie wspomnień Wilburna Blacka? — zapytała Enid, gdy razem z Frankiem Longbottomem przemierzali jedyną magiczną ulicę w St. Albans. Był tu tylko jeden sklep, w którym mogli trafić na szukane przez nich wazy. W dłoni Enid ściskała nieprzeczytane jeszcze raporty z magicznej analizy ostatniego miejsca zabójstwa, które przyniósł dla niej Frank.

— Nie mów na to „naprawianie wspomnień”, bo to nie tak — wymamrotał Longbottom. — Oni po prostu muszą... go... no wiesz.

Enid mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

— Więc jak długo? — powtórzyła się.

— A bo ja wiem. Lou ciężko nad tym pracuje, widziałem go dzisiaj, facet wygląda jak trup. Naprawdę się stara.

Przerwali rozmowę, bo dotarli w końcu do sklepu z porcelaną. Nie musieli nawet wchodzić do środka, żeby Enid zorientowała się, że to stąd pochodzą wazy - a przynajmniej ostatnia z nich. Szyld sklepu głosił „Leonard & Co.”.

— „L” i „E”, racja? — powiedział Frank, otwierając drzwi. — Chyba się nam udało.

Wnętrze sklepu wyglądało nadzwyczaj normalnie. Wysokie półki, zagracone starociami przejście i wypalająca się naftowa lampa na ladzie obok wejścia. Za porysowanym blatem siedział straszy czarodziej, którego twarz od razu pojaśniała na widok Enid i Franka.

— Witam, witam! — zawołał. — W czym mogę pomóc szanownym klientom?

Frank położył przed czarodziejem swoją odznakę oraz otwartą teczkę i wskazał na zdjęcia wazy.

— Auror Frank Longbottom, zajmuję się śledztwem w sprawie morderstwa i szukam tego naczynia. Czy ma je pan u siebie?

Staruszek włożył na nos okulary i pochylił się nad fotografią.

_On na pewno nie jest mordercą_ , pomyślała Enid.

— A tak, mamy tu takie. Ostatnio stały się całkiem popularne, aż dziwota bierze. — Czarodziej spojrzał znad szkieł. — Mówił pan, że mo-morderstwo, panie... au-aurorze?

— To nieistotne — odparł poważnie Frank. Jego twarz była skupiona i nieprzenikniona, Enid jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widziała. — Proszę nam ją pokazać i powiedzieć coś więcej.

Sprzedawca pokuśtykał do jednej z półek i zdjął z niej wazę identyczną z tymi, jakie znaleziono w każdym z miejsc zbrodni. Wysokie, okrągłe naczynie, ozdobione wzorem z białych kwiatów.

— To ta, prawda? Dużo ich ostatnio zamawiam, bo w tym miesiącu poszło już kilka. Co najdziwniejsze, zawsze kupuje je ta sama osoba! Na co mu tyle waz?

Serce Enid na te słowa zabiło mocniej. To musiał być ich morderca! W końcu mają porządny trop! Szybko rzuciła okiem na Longbottoma, który oglądał naczynie. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę. Zmieszana Enid postanowiła się na coś przydać, więc szybko zapytała:

— Co może pan o nim powiedzieć? Zna go pan?

— Ja żem go w życiu nie widział! Zawsze przychodzi popołudniami, kiedy sklepu pilnuje moja wnuczka.

— Czy moglibyśmy z nią porozmawiać? — natychmiast odezwał się auror.

— Będzie w pracy dopiero w środę, teraz jest w Brighton. Ale... niech no zajrzę... zaraz... — Sprzedawca wrócił za ladę i sięgnął pod nią, wyciągając grubą księgę. — Tu wpisujemy każdy zakup. Dużo i tak ich nie ma, takie czasy...

— Będę potrzebował kopii z każdego zaksięgowanego kupna tej wazy — poinformował Frank. — Co dokładnie zapisujecie?

— Hm, o proszę tu spojrzeć, panie aurorze. Jest data, potem idzie ilość i cena. Przy tych wazach nie ma nic więcej.

— Nazwiska kupującego nie zapisujecie?

— A gdzie tam! Na co nam to?

— W porządku, rozumiem. Proszę mi to skopiować, każdy zakup tego konkretnego naczynia... Ile ich było?

— Niech no spojrzę... W kwietniu mamy raz, dwa... sześć, tak. I jedna pod koniec marca. Zaraz rzucę zaklęcie wyszukujące na poprzednie miesiące, ale wydaje mi się, że nic tam nie będzie. — Staruszek wyciągną różdżkę i postukał nią w otwarta księgę. — Nie, puściutko. Ale dla pewności sprawdzę jeszcze poprzednie lata.

— To akurat nie powinno być potrzebne. W tym roku nikt już nie kupił żadnej?

— Nie, pierwsza jest z marca, a potem, sam pan widzi...

— Rozumiem. Czy nic więcej nie przychodzi panu do głowy? — zapytał Frank, a kiedy staruszek pokręcił głową, dodał: — W takim razie dziękujemy za kopie i wrócimy we środę porozmawiać z pańską wnuczką.

Pożegnali sprzedawcę i wyszli na zewnątrz. Auror nie skierował się jednak w stronę, z której tu przyszli, tylko oparł się o ścianę i zaczął przeglądać pergaminy ze sklepu.

— Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że wrócimy w środę? Nie chcesz poszukać tej kobiety w Brighton? — wyrzuciła z siebie dziennikarka. Przecież ona widziała mordercę!

— Spójrz. — Auror wskazał na arkusz, który trzymał w ręce, ignorując zadane pytanie. — Daty się zgadzają, morderca, a przynajmniej taką miejmy nadzieję, kupuje każdą z nich w przeddzień zabójstwa. Crouch zginął we wtorek, dwudziestego czwartego, a w poniedziałek kupiono tu wazę. Potem Wardell Black, niedziela i waza w sobotę, i dalej... — Frank zamarł w pół słowa. — Jest jeszcze notatka z niedzieli. Kupił kolejną, to znaczy... to znaczy, że dzisiaj kogoś za-zamorduje!

— Myślałam, że w niedzielę mają zamknięte...

— Musimy jak najszybciej powiadomić o tym aurorów! Niech by to szlag...

***

Dopiero teraz Enid zrozumiała, jak wyglądają prawdziwie zdeterminowani aurorzy.

Jeden z nich teleportował się do Brighton, by znaleźć sprzedawczynię ze sklepu z wazami, ale wciąż nie wrócił. Moody, któremu dziennikarka schodziła z drogi, krążył niespokojnie po pokoju, mamrocząc do siebie. Wade Glen został wysłany do administracji, żeby sporządzić listę potencjalnych ofiar: mężczyźni w odpowiednim przedziale wiekowym, status krwi czysty od co najmniej trzech pokoleń. Kiedy ostatni raz przyszedł poinformować ich o swoich postępach, miał na niej siedemdziesiąt trzy nazwiska. Aurorzy nie mieli szansy zastawić zasadzki na mordercę u każdej z potencjalnych ofiar. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nawet Frank i Glen znaleźli się na tej liście. Tak, jak jej brat, Amadeusz, który, _Merlinowi dzięki_ , zajmował się teraz ściagniem jakiegoś mniejszego kalibru śmierciożercy. Lou wciąż pracował nad wymazanymi wspomnieniami świadka i od rana nie pojawił się w Kwaterze Aurorów.

Enid schowała głowę w ramionach, wzdychając ciężko. Tym razem nie mieli czasu na rozsądne gdybanie i długie zastanawianie się. W przeciągu dnia ktoś miał zginąć. Wszyscy zachodzili w głowę, jak wytypować następną ofiarę, nim będzie za późno. Ich grupa nie pracowała już sama, Rawlison zaangażował każdego wolnego aurora do pomocy przy śledztwie, a sam zabrał część kopii raportów, aby poszukać jakiejś wskazówki, i zaszył się w swoim gabinecie.

— Gdybyśmy tylko znaleźli powód, dla którego zabija — mruknął siedzący obok Enid Frank.

— Profil to mamy raczej słaby — przyznała cicho dziennikarka. — Twierdzicie, że robi to z zemsty. — Auror pokiwał głową na te słowa. — To ma sens, tylko na kim się mści? Bo na pewno nie na tych zamordowanych biedakach.

Longbottom nachylił się w jej stronę z nikłym zapałem w oczach.

— Może chce coś komuś przekazać? W stylu, no wiesz, co czeka takich zdrajców krwi...

— Więc wychodzi na to, że sam jest czystokrwisty. Hm, do tego mężczyzna. Może ktoś, kto ma świra na punkcie pochodzenia?

— Czyli trzy czwarte arystokracji. Nie damy rady go znaleźć.

Enid przygryzła końcówkę pióra. _Ciekawe, jak idzie amnezjatorkowi..._

— Nie mam lepszego pomysłu — burknęła.

— Tak, jak i reszta z nas. —W odpowiedzi usłyszała ciche westchniecie aurora. — Gdyby chociaż ta analiza magicznej aury coś dała, to mo...

— A właśnie — Enid mu przerwała. — Nie do końca to zrozumiałam, czytając protokół. O co chodzi z tymi resztkami aury? Rozpoznali sygnaturę, ale nie mają jak jej porównać?

— Zbadali ją dopiero dwie i pół godziny po rzuceniu przez mordercę ostatniego zaklęcia, a to sporo, chociaż w sumie nigdy nie byliśmy tak wcześnie na miejscu zbrodni... W każdym razie — mężczyzna otrząsnął się z zamyślenia — mają wzór tej aury, nie mogą jednak nic więcej o niej powiedzieć. Na przykład, jak silny jest czarodziej, który ją ma.

— Ale gdyby mieli ją z czym porównać, mogliby zidentyfikować sprawcę — stwierdziła kobieta. — Dlatego ustalili tę całą sygnaturę?

— Podobno przy użyciu jakiegoś zaklęcia nawet zwykły czarodziej może ją na kimś rozpoznać, znając właśnie sygnaturę. Ale o szczegóły musiałabyś się spytać jakiegoś specjalisty, ja się na tym kompletnie nie znam. Albo Rawlisona, on podobno ma do tego smykałkę.

Enid uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie.

— Już lecę do waszego szefa — zironizowała.

Frank tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, po chwili jednak znów się odezwał.

— Wiesz... Ten cały St. Albans wciąż nie daje mi spokoju... Tak jakby umysł podpowiadał mi, że jest coś związanego z tym miastem, co powinienem pamiętać.

— Na pewno nigdy wcześniej tam nie byłeś? — podsunęła dziennikarka.

— Nie, to nie to. Bardziej jakby...

— Może znasz kogoś stamtąd?

— Ale kogo? Moja żona pochodzi z Walii. Chyba że ktoś z... — Nie dokończył jednak, jakby żałując, że wypowiedział te słowa. A potem nagle poskoczył na swoim miejscu. — Molly Weasley! Tak, to jest to. Zanim wyszyła za mąż! Wtedy była jeszcze Molly Prewett. Niby znamy się od dziecka, ale nigdy u niej nie byłem. Jest ode mnie starsza o dobrych kilka lat, tak jak jej świętej pamięci bracia. Moja dalsza kuzynka była zaręczona z jednym z nich.

— Kim jest ta Molly?

— Żona Artura Weasleya z Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Nie znasz go, prawda? — Auror uśmiechnął się i z ulgą potrzasnął głową. — To dlatego nie dawało mi to spokoju...

— Oni raczej nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, że sprawca kupuje tam wazy, no nie?

— A skąd. Zapewniam cię, że ani Molly, ani Artur, mordercami nie są. Może jednak powiem o tym Moody’emu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Ale po co? Przecież... to nic nie wnosi do śledztwa, racja? — Dziennikarka nie bardzo rozumiała, co auror miał na myśli. Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś jeszcze.

— Nie martw się tym. Po prostu na chwilę pójdę...

Frank, nie czekając nawet na reakcje Enid, zerwał się miejsca i pobiegł do Alastora Moody’ego. Wymienili szybko kilka zdań, po czym obaj odeszli na bok. Jako że Bonham nie rozumiała przyczyny większości aurorskich działań, nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Jej uwagę przykuł natomiast Lou, który właśnie pojawił się w Sztabie. Amnezjator uśmiechnął się słabo do dziennikarki i po chwili przysiadł na stole, niedaleko jej miejsca. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i niezadowolonego.

— I jak, O’Hannagain? Udało ci się? — Bonham usłyszała głos Moody’ego, który razem z Frankiem podszedł do Lou od razu, gdy go zauważyli. Mina Longbottoma była jeszcze bardziej dająca do myślenia niż poprzednio.

— Udało mi się cofnąć _Obliviate_ bez większego trudu. Było naprawdę kiepsko rzucone. Nie cieszcie się jednak. Okazało się, że jego wspomnienia są nieprawdziwe.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Ma zmienione wspomnienia o tym, co się stało w niedzielny poranek. Prawdziwe nie zostały usunięte, to jest bardzo trudne do zrobienia i widocznie nasz morderca nie jest aż tak zdolny. Są zakopane głęboko w jego świadomości. Z pomocą specjalisty z Munga na pewno uda nam się je wyciągnąć. Tylko potrzeba na to czasu.

— Którego nie mamy — stwierdził zrezygnowany Frank. Zaczął opowiadać Lou o ich dzisiejszym odkryciu na temat wazy i kolejnym zabójstwie, jakie ich czeka.

— Jeśli już go nie dopadł... — mruknął posępnie Moody. — Jak tylko odpoczniesz, wracaj do roboty, O’Hannagain. Wspomnienia równają się tożsamości mordercy, a tego nam teraz trzeba. A ty Longbottom, biegiem do Archiwum po te raporty. I żeby cię nic po drodze na nie zatrzymało!

— Tak jest, sir! — Młody auror zasalutował i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.

Po chwili Enid została z samym amnezjatorem, bo Moody zajął się zapisywaniem tego, co powiedział im O’Hannagain. Dziennikarka nie miała pojęcia, jak wyglądała praca Lou, była jednak pewna, że nie należała ona do prostych zajęć. Gdyby nie Pondera, która wciąż utrzymywała jej magiczną równowagę w ryzach, pewnie byłaby w stanie poczuć, jak osłabiona jest jego aura.

— Jak wam tu idzie? — zapytał cicho mężczyzna.

— Nijak. Dobrze się czujesz? Mogę ci załatwić Eliksir Wzmacniający.

Lou zaśmiał się lekko i popatrzył na Enid z błyskiem w oczach.

— Już go dostałem, razem z kilkoma innymi. To jest moja praca i jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ale doceniam twoja troskę.

— To żadna... Musisz przecież przywrócić prawdziwe wspomnienia Blackowi, żeby aurorzy mogli dorwać tego świra!

— Tak, wiem o tym — przyznał mężczyzna, ale wyraz jego oczu nie zmienił się ani trochę.

Potem zeskoczył ze stołu i, poprawiając amnezjatorską szatę, odparł:

— Muszę wracać do Blacka. Na pewno się za mną stęsknił.

— Powodzenia — rzuciła mu na odchodnym Enid, patrząc, jak znika za drzwiami.

Wróciła do przeglądania porozrzucanych przed nią papierzysk. Ponowne czytanie wszystkich raportów w niczym nie pomagało, było jednak lepsze od bezsensownego „nicnierobienia”. Pomoc z niej była żadna i wciąż nie wiedziała, dlaczego Rawlison tak uparł się na jej obecność przy śledztwie.

Po niespełna pół godzinie do Kwatery wrócili Frank i Wade Glen. Lista osób, spełniająca znane im dotąd kryteria mordercy, zamykała się w dziewięćdziesięciu trzech nazwiskach. Glen został natychmiast wysłany do Rawlisona, żeby zdać mu raport i czekać na decyzję, co dalej aurorzy powinni zrobić z tym faktem. Ale to nie spis prawdopodobnych ofiar zrobił furorę. Frank Longbottom wyciągnął bowiem z Archiwum dokumenty związane z podwójnym zabójstwem z listopada siedemdziesiątego ósmego, twierdząc, że znalazł kolejny trop.

— Pół roku temu — zaczął tłumaczyć — grupa śmierciożerców zabiła braci, Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów. Jedynym z piątki lub szóstki – tutaj zeznania są rozbieżne – napastników, który został zidentyfikowany, jest Antonin Dołohow. Znajduje się on na liście najbardziej poszukiwanych zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ale nadal nie został schwytany.

W tym momencie Enid przypomniała sobie liścik Artura Kriga. Spotkanie u Dołohowa. _Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, Krig miałby widywać się ze śmierciożercą?! Czy i on...?_

— Co to ma do tych zabójstw? — rzucił pytanie jeden z aurorów.

— Waza, którą znajdujemy za każdym razem na miejscu zbrodni, ta, którą podkłada morderca, pierwotnie należała do Gideona Prewetta. Moody znał go bardzo dobrze i gdy okazało się, że sprawca kupuje te naczynia w St. Albans, skojarzył fakty. Prewettowie mieszkali w tym mieście w dzieciństwie, a potem tylko Gideon. Możliwe, że ten, kogo szukamy, jest również jednym z oprawców braci.

— Jak to możliwe? — zdziwił się Glen, który nie wiadomo kiedy wrócił z biura Rawlisona.

— Wciąż nie mamy pomysłu, jaki może być jego motyw. Jednak... to zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności, że wazy z naszych zabójstw są kupowane w mieście, gdzie mieszkał i został pozbawiony życia ktoś, kto miał dokładnie taką samą. I to dużo wcześniej. Społeczność czarodziejska w St. Albans nie jest zbyt liczna, a te wazy – nie aż tak popularne.

— Trzeba się temu dokładnie przyjrzeć — zakomunikował Alastor Moody swoim tubalnym głosem.

— Czyli to oznacza, że mordercą jest śmierciożerca? — zapytała Enid, gdy tylko miała szansę podejść do Longbottoma.

— Jeśli tak, nie robi tego raczej ze względu na rozkazy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Nigdzie nie zostawia Mrocznego Znaku.

— Tak, tylko ten napis.

— Panno Bonham — rozległ się niski głos Burtona Rawlisona. Enid zauważyła, że Szef Aurorów stoi tuż obok nich. — Chciałbym, żeby dołączyła pani do amnezjatora O’Hannagaina. Bez zbędnych pytań, jeśli łaska.

Dziennikarka nie była nawet w stanie spojrzeć na niego z zaskoczeniem.

_Nie ma sprawy. I tak nie mogę się kłócić, prawda?_

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnęła się.

_Może nie chce, żebym przeszkadzała aurorom, skoro teraz mają trop... Ale hej! Ciekawe, kto pierwszy odkrył wazę?_

Nie oglądając się nawet za siebie, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie uszła nawet połowy drogi, gdy usłyszała:

— Auror Glen panią odprowadzi.

_A to ci niespodzianka. Przecież trzeba mnie pilnować._

Kiedy weszła razem z Wade’em do głównego pomieszczenia Kwatery, wcale nie poczuła się lepiej _._ Nie lubiła tego miejsca, była o tym przekonana w stu procentach, ale przecież tak miała większą szansę napisać swój artykuł. Jeśli dzisiaj go złapią i przesłuchają, może jutro będzie mogła zacząć pisać. Zapewne tylko to, co spodoba się Rawlisonowi, ale i to tak więcej niż miał ktokolwiek inny.

Wjechanie na trzecie piętro i dotarcie do Kwatery Amnezjatorów zajęło im zaskakująco dużo czasu, jak na poprzednie doświadczenia Enid. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego właściwie przywróceniem pamięci Blacka zajmują się w Ministerstwie, a nie w św. Mungu, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie jej zadaniem jest wtrącać się w politykę. I tak miała już za dużo na głowie. Wade Glen odprowadził ją pod drzwi siedziby amnezjatorów, gdzie czekał na nią Lou. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest zdenerwowany.

— Czemu nie jesteś z Blackiem? Coś się stało? — zapytała dziennikarka.

— Nie, na razie nie jestem w stanie się uspokoić na tyle, żeby grzebać mu w umyśle — wycedził przez zęby. Bonham bardzo nie podobało się to nowe, wściekłe wcielenie amnezjatora. Nie do tego przywykła.

— Dlaczego? — zaryzykowała, dokładnie przyglądając się jego reakcji. Co mogło go aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi?

— To sprawka Rawlisona — mruknął, po czym machnął na nią ręką. — Chodź ze mną.

— Bo mnie tu wysłał? — zapytała Enid, gdy tylko przeanalizowała to, co usłyszała od mężczyzny. — Nie musisz się mną przejmować, nie będę przeszkadzać ani nic, obiecu...

— Rany, Uzdrowicielko, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu dowiedziałem się czegoś, co mi się bardzo nie spodobało i tyle. Nie spodziewałem się, że Rawlison może być tak... A zresztą — urwał nagle. Potem odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał z powagą. — Posłuchaj mnie, Enid. Od tej pory trzymasz się cały czas mnie, zrozumiano? Nie wolno ci stracić mnie z oczu nawet na sekundę, gdy już wrócimy do aurorów.

— Ale czemu? Wiesz, że to brzmi trochę... ja wiem? Paranoicznie?

— Mówię poważnie. Zrozum, Rawlison oczekuje ode mnie czegoś, czego nie mam zamiaru zrobić i najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli _ty_ będziesz blisko mnie.

— Chodzi o wspomnienia Blacka? Nie zamierzasz ich przywrócić?!

— To nie to, Enid. Po prostu uważaj na Szefa i pilnuj się mnie.

— Brzmi fantastycznie — syknęła. — Ale niech ci będzie. Co w takim razie mam tu robić? Nie sądzę, żebym mogła ci pomóc grzebać w czyichś myślach.

— Muszę się zastanowić, co zrobić. A potem uspokoić i wracać do Blacka. Ty masz jedynie sprawiać wrażenie, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem Rawlisona.

— Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdybyś przestał być taki tajemniczy i wyjaśnił, co i jak.

— Później — stwierdził tylko i zaprowadził Enid do pokoju, w którym była już wcześniej, kiedy przyszła powiedzieć mu o wazie. Widocznie to tu zwykle przesiadywał.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Lou zamknął za nimi drzwi i opadł na najbliższe krzesło. Pomieszczenie nie grzeszyło rozmiarami, na środku znajdowały się tylko cztery połączone ze sobą biurka, mnóstwo zapełnionych półek i kilka krzeseł. Enid uważnie rozglądała się dookoła, cały czas jednak zastanawiając się nad tym, co amnezjator właśnie jej powiedział. Nie wiedziała, czy właśnie tak powinno wyglądać miejsce pracy amnezjatorów, skoro jednak większość czasu spędzali w terenie, było to raczej bez znaczenia.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał po chwili milczenia Lou. Enid spojrzała w jego stronę i zauważyła, że siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami i masuje skronie. Nawet włosy miał rozpuszczone i rozczochrane, co było dla niej kolejną niespodzianką.

— Słucham? — palnęła, nim zdążyła się zastanowić.

_Jego praca musi być naprawdę ciężka..._

— Twoja choroba. Pięć dni temu wylądowałaś w Mungu, pamiętasz?

— Nie, zapomniałam — prychnęła. — Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Eliksir Równowagi wiąż działa, ale... — urwała.

— Ale...? — podchwycił O’Hannagain. — To ja cię tam zaniosłem, na własnych ramionach, chciałbym przypomnieć. Mam prawo wiedzieć, czyż nie?

— Teleportowałeś. To różnica. I, tak na marginesie, mogłeś mnie tym zabić. W każdym razie, ostatnie dwie dawki Pondery działały nie dłużej niż tydzień. Co czyni ze mnie tykającą bombę.

— Więc sytuacja z czwartku może się powtórzyć?

— Nie, nie może. Jeśli znów czeka mnie tak silny atak, będzie... źle.

Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Najgorszy scenariusz w moim przypadku to charłactwo.

Lou nie odezwał się więcej, a Enid wiedziała, że zastanawia się teraz nad tym, co mu powiedziała. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, taka była prawda. Jednym z skutków jej choroby _było_ charłactwo. A stan Enid do najlepszych nie należał.

_Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl..._

— Powinieneś wracać do Blacka. Aurorzy liczą na ciebie.

— Mam beznadziejne wrażenie, że za o wiele za dużo rzeczy jestem teraz odpowiedzialny — przyznał, wstając. Podwinął rękawy i znów spojrzał na dziennikarkę. — Będę w pokoju na końcu korytarza. Nie wychodź stąd. Jak tylko mi się uda i zobaczę w jego wspomnieniach tożsamość mordercy, wrócę tu i opowiem ci o Rawlisonie. Nie rozmawiaj z nim wcześniej.

— Przestań. To brzmi, jakby on...

— Nic przecież na tym nie stracisz, że mnie posłuchasz, racja? Więc po prostu to zrób — odparł twardo i szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Lou otworzył oczy i otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Dotarcie do ukrytych w umyśle wspomnień było ciężkie, szczególnie, że przez cały ten czas Black musiał pozostać nieprzytomny. A teraz, kiedy Rawlison zdradził mu prawdziwy powód, dla którego Enid została przyłączona do śledztwa... Nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć.

_Kiedy on się dowie, że nie zrobiłem tego, co mi kazał, i zamierzam przeszkodzić mu w jego sprytnym planie, z pewnością mnie zabije_ , pomyślał O’Hannagain, siadając na podłodze obok łóżka, na którym leżał ich świadek. Uzdrowiciel Tisane, który mu pomagał, zacmokał z rozdrażnieniem.

— Co ci jest? — zapytał po chwili.

— Daj mi sekundę. Już prawie mi się udało.

Zadzieranie z Szefem Aurorów nie było dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodziło złapanie mordercy. Ale on nie mógł pozwolić, by wykorzystywano do tego niewinną osobę. _Szczególnie_ Enid. _Szczególnie_ , że mogło to doprowadzić do jej charłactwa.

_Nie Enid._

Oczywiście, będzie musiał jej o tym powiedzieć. O tym, że jego własny wujek kazał rzucić na nią zaklęcie, dzięki któremu zapamięta magiczną aurę zabójcy. A potem doprowadzić ją do utraty jej własnej równowagi, dzięki czemu Rawlison będzie mógł zyskać pewność, że człowiek, którego złapią, jest ich mordercą. A dlaczego właściwie ona? _Bo jest bardziej podatna na wyczuwanie aury_ , tak twierdził Rawlison. Zrobi to bez wysiłku, a on nie będzie się musiał bawić w sprowadzanie specjalistów od magii identyfikacyjnej.

Przebiegły skurczybyk obserwował ją od początku. Pewnie odkąd tylko kazał jej poszukać w „Proroku” osoby, która interesuje się śledztwem. Bo O’Hannagain sam naiwnie powiedział mu o tym.

_Głupi. Głupi jesteś._

— Lou! — Ponownie usłyszał głos Tisane,

— Już. Staram się przecież.

Amnezjator skupił się z powrotem na Blacku. Jeszcze tylko chwila i dorwie te wspomnienia w swoje ręce. A potem zadba, żeby Enid nic się nie stało.

Uniósł różdżkę i przyłożył ją do skroni nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Oczyścił swój umysł i skupił się na słowach zaklęcia. Powoli, powoli, coraz dalej. Mur nieświadomości był łatwy do przekroczenia. Potem jeszcze głębiej, niedzielny poranek, fałszywe wspomnienia, takie niedokładne... powoli... I jest, znów ten opór, to musiały być resztki zaklęcia. Gdzieś tu, na pewno gdzieś tu było schowane prawdziwe wspomnienie. Krótki urywek, zaledwie sekundy, powinien już je widzieć.

_Mam!_

Lou wynurzył swoją świadomość z odmętów umysłu Blacka. Złapał się za głowę i zacisnął powieki.

— Oddychaj, Lou! Oddychaj. — Jak przez mgłę doleciał do niego głos uzdrowiciela. — Zaraz ci przejdzie.

Po paru sekundach O’Hannagain z powrotem był w stanie usłyszeć własne myśli. Spróbował skupić się na tym, co zobaczył. Obraz, jaki stanął mu przed oczami, był bardzo wyraźny. Pamiętał każdy szczegół ze wspomnienia Blacka. Gdyby ten był przytomny, mógłby po prostu wyciągnąć kopię. W tej sytuacji aurorzy będą musieli zadowolić się obrazem, który przeszedł najpierw przez świadomość amnezjatora, a dopiero później został umieszczony w szklanej fiolce.

Mordercę było jednak widać bardzo wyraźnie.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Lou przyłożył różdżkę do własnej głowy i umieścił srebrny strzępek w małej buteleczce. Musiał to jak najszybciej zanieść Szefowi Aurorów. A potem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego dziennikarka nie zna jeszcze sygnatury mordercy.

_Chyba że..._

Mężczyzna szybko zerwał się na równe nogi. Był wyczerpany, nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek. Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegł do pokoju, w którym zostawił Enid. Gdy tylko wpadł do środka, złapał kobietę za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą.

— Szybko poszło — stwierdziła Bonham. — Gdzie biegniemy?

— Do Rawlisona. Wiem, kto jest mordercą.

Poczuł opór, jakby dziennikarka chciała się zatrzymać z wrażenia. Nie pozwolił jej jednak na to, a jedynie odrobinę zwolnił kroku.

— Spokojnie. Nie znam go, nie wiem, kto to jest. Ale muszę przekazać echo wspomnienia aurorom, to ich zadaniem jest go rozpoznać. I tak nie mogę zrobić z tym nic więcej, nawet pokazać tobie czy Frankowi. Ma iść prosto w ręce Rawlisona, takie rozkazy.

— Ale...

— I jeszcze jedno. Nie odzywasz się słowem przy Szefie, jasne? Ja wszystko załatwię. On musi myśleć, że jest, tak jak on chce. Nie będzie o nic pytał, nie dam mu szansy.

— A potem wytłumaczysz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Dokładnie.

— No to świetnie...

— Po prostu mi zaufaj!

— I znów to samo — westchnęła. — Nieważne. Słyszałeś, co odkrył Frank? O Prewettach?

— Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, kim oni są. A teraz koniec gadania, musimy się pośpieszyć.

W tym ekspresowym tempie do Kwatery Aurorów dotarli bardzo szybko. Rawlison czekał na nich w Sztabie Śledczym, a gdy tylko zobaczył O’Hannagaina, jego twarz stężała.

— Udało ci się?

— Nie wiem, kim on jest, ale na pewno go zidentyfikujecie. — Wręczył Szefowi Aurorów fiolkę. Starszy mężczyzna przywołał do siebie Alastora Moody’ego i chwile później obaj ruszyli do biura Rawlisona.

— I co teraz? — Longbottom, który był już koło nich zwrócił się do Lou.

— Jesteś aurorem i pytasz mnie o takie rzeczy?

— Ale to ty widziałeś...

— Rawlison zaraz wróci, zbierze aurorów i będą próbować go schwytać. Brat Wardella Blacka wiedział, kto jest następną ofiarą. Powiedział mu to.

— Co?! Widziałeś to wszystko we wspomnieniach Blacka?

— I powinienem trzymać gębę na kłódkę, Frank. Nie pytaj o zabójcę, bo naprawdę go nie rozpoznaję.

— Co to jest to echo? — zapytała bez związku Enid.

Lou popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany.

— Echo?

— Powiedziałeś przedtem, że musisz przekazać Rawlisonowi echo wspomnienia. Co to dokładnie znaczy?

— Ach, o to ci chodzi, Uzdrowicielko. To, co dałem mu w szklanej fiolce, to nie było oryginalne wspomnienie, tylko jego echo, czyli... Dzięki zaklęciu zobaczyłem to wspomnienie w umyśle jego właściciela i je zapamiętałem. Wcisnąłem je do własnego umysłu. To jest właśnie echo.

— No jasne — prychnęła.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im pojawienie się Rawlisona i Moody’ego. Obaj wyglądali na bardzo poruszonych.

_No cóż, właśnie dowiedzieli się, kto jest mordercą_ , pomyślał Lou. _Ciekawe, czy mają nazwisko._

Kiedy jednak mężczyzna przyjrzał się im dokładniej, widać było, że coś jest nie tak. Szczególnie twarz Moody’ego wykrzywiona była w dziwnym grymasie.

— Według wspomnień brata ostatniej ofiary — zakomunikował głośno Rawlison — możemy wywnioskować, że zna on mordercę. Black zaskoczył naszego podejrzanego i wdali się w kłótnię. Wardell był już wtedy martwy. Morderca straszył świadka, powiedział nawet, kto ma być następną ofiarą. Amos Diggory. Pracuje u nas w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznym Stworzeniami, ale od tygodnia jest na urlopie. Nie wiemy, czy to prawda, ale sprawdzimy jego posiadłość. Jeśli to okaże się fałszywym tropem, przejdziemy do planu B, czyli bezpośredniego pościgu za sprawcą.

Na pewno większość chciała poznać tożsamość zabójcy, Szef Aurorów nie zdradził jednak jego nazwiska. Lou nie miał żadnego pomysłu, dlaczego. Kim był człowiek, którego widział we wspomnieniu Blacka? Może ktoś z Kwatery go znał i...

— Zauważyłeś, że Szef i Moody są jacyś dziwni? — usłyszał głos Franka.

Amnezjator pokiwał głową.

— Powiesz mi chociaż, czy ten gość jest śmierciożercą? — znów odezwał się auror — Wydaje się nam, że może on mieć coś wspólnego z zabójstwem Prewettów.

— Nie widziałem jego przedramienia — westchnął Lou, siląc się na spokój — a twarzy nie kojarzę. Radziłbym zapytać Rawlisona...

— Wolę mu nie wchodzić w drogę. Widziałeś jego minę? W życiu go takim nie widziałem.

— Pewnie niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni.

Zebranie drużyny, która składała się z dziesięciu aurorów, zajęło Rawlisonowi mniej niż minutę. Lou nie był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że on i Enid też idą. Wzbudziło to, oczywiście, powszechne zdziwienie, on jednak wiedział, że Rawlison chce mieć przy sobie dziennikarkę. Czy na miejscu zamierzał sprowokować jej magię do wybuchu tak, aby mogła wyczuć aurę mordercy? Skoro przyłapią go na gorącym uczynku, po co mu dodatkowe potwierdzenie? Będzie miał przecież zeznania pod Veritaserum. Czy Rawlison nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie to było dla niej niebezpieczne?

_Oby się tylko nie domyślił, że nie rzuciłem zaklęcia._

Po niecałym kwadransie znaleźli się już na miejscu. Aurorzy byli szybcy i dobrze zorganizowani, a Łamaczowi Klątw przedarcie się przez zabezpieczenia zajęło mniej niż mrugniecie oka. Rawlison wysłał pięciu aurorów przodem, aby sprawdzili, jak wygląda sytuacja. Lou i Enid z oczywistego powodu zostali na zewnątrz. Tak, jak i Frank Longbottom, który teraz nerwowo tupał nogą. O’Hannagain wiedział, że morderca nie ma szans z grupą najlepszych aurorów, poczuł jednak ulgę, kiedy jeden z nich wyłonił się z wnętrza domu i oznajmił:

— Czysto. W środku znaleźliśmy tylko zaskoczonego Diggory’ego. Żywego.

— W takim razie wszyscy do środka — polecił Rawlison. — Trzeba wyjaśnić sprawę panu Diggory’emu. Moody! — krzyknął po przekroczeniu progu. Kiedy auror pojawił się obok niego, dodał: — Sprawdź go, tylko żeby się nie zorientował. Jeśli go znajdziesz, śledź i pozwól przyjść do nas. Jeśli zrobi cokolwiek podejrzanego, wezwij wsparcie.

— Zrozumiałem, Szefie — mruknął Moody, po czym skierował się w stronę bramy prowadzącej na zewnątrz posiadłości.

Amos Diggory zaskakująco dobrze przyjął informacje, że prawdopodobnie miał być następną ofiarą seryjnego mordercy. Zapadł się tylko ciężko na jedynym z foteli i zaczął bezwiednie targać gęste włosy. Wade Glen zajął się przesłuchiwaniem go, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów. Młody czarodziej nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby pozbawić go życia, a już z pewnością, o jaką zdradę krwi może chodzić.

_W tym momencie Rawlison powinien zapytać, czy zna tego gościa ze wspomnienia Blacka_ , pomyślał Lou. _Przecież wie, kim on jest! Zna nazwisko! O co tu chodzi, do jasnej cholery?_

Ale najwyraźniej Rawlison postanowił trzymać tożsamość zabójcy w tajemnicy do samego końca. Spojrzenie O’Hannagaina automatycznie powędrowało w kierunku Enid. Przynajmniej była w zasięgu wzroku, tak jak jej kazał. Jeśli Rawlison nie zmieni zdania, będzie musiał jej jakoś pomóc. Na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek doprowadził ją do stanu, w jakim widział ją w zeszły czwartek.

— I co teraz? — zapytała dziennikarka, gdy zauważyła jego spojrzenie. — Czekamy, aż tu przyjdzie?

— Prawdopodobnie — odpowiedział Lou, kiedy był na tyle blisko, by nie słyszał ich nikt inny.

— To trochę śmieszne. Nie wiadomo, co się stanie.

— Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak chcą aurorzy, to skrzat wpuści mordercę do środka, potem oberwie zaklęciem i wróci do gotowania obiadu. Gdy tylko facet znajdzie się w domu, osaczą go aurorzy, a potem trafi już prosto do Ministerstwa. Jeśli to nasz zabójca, jeszcze tej nocy wyląduje w Azkabanie.

— Podoba mi się taki scenariusz — przyznała spokojnie dziennikarka.

Kwadrans później, który O’Hannagain spędził z Enid na luźnych spekulacjach na temat morderstw i samego sprawcy, do posiadłości wrócił Moody. Zameldował Rawlisonowi, że ich podejrzanego nie ma ani w pracy, ani w domu. Potem dwójka aurorów zniknęła w jednym z pokoi, a Lou był pewny, że zastanawiają się, co dalej zrobić. Diggory wyglądał coraz gorzej, zupełnie jakby zaczął sobie uświadamiać, co to wszystko właściwie oznaczało.

I właśnie wtedy usłyszeli dzwonek u drzwi.

_**Koniec rozdziału VII** _


	8. Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy skończyć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bety: Femonoe i Mąka

_**Rozdział VIII** _

_**Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy skończyć** _

__

Stary auror stał oparty o krawędź blatu. Nie usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego krześle. Przeczesał tylko powolnym ruchem lekko przetłuszczone, szpakowate włosy, po czym w końcu się odezwał.

— Proszę opowiedzieć o tamtej nocy.

Drugi mężczyzna po raz kolejny szarpnął związanymi z tyłu krzesła rękoma, lecz bez wcześniejszej zawziętości i, pochyliwszy twarz, chrząknął gardłowo.

— Przecież według was mnie tam nie było... Pięciu śmierciożerców, panie aurorze. W każdym raporcie wspomnianych jest pięciu śmierciożerców, z którymi bracia stoczyli bohaterski pojedynek, zanim padli rażeni Ostatecznym Zaklęciem. Jakim cudem więc ja? Ja?! Argh... — wydobył z siebie coś pomiędzy śmiechem, a kaszlem. — Szósty?

Rawlison podszedł do stołu i oparł się na knykciach. Nie musiał nic mówić.

— Nie było mnie tam, nie było... Jednak go zabiłem. A może byłem tam, ale go nie zabiłem? Zabiłem, oczywiście, że zabiłem. Ten drugi... Nie liczył się. On tylko wszedł nam w paradę. Ale znów... Co znaczą słowa szaleńca, panie aurorze?

— W jakim celu udał się pan wraz z grupą zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, do domu Gideona Prewetta tej nocy, której zginął?

— Och, więc teraz jesteście w stanie zaakceptować fakt, że tam byłem? Dlaczego jednak w raporcie pojawia się pięć osób? Przecież przybyliście na miejsce tak szybko. Ale ja już wykonałem swoje zadanie. Czarny Pan pragnął sprawdzić moją lojalność, zanim...

Wzrok aurora spoczął na odsłoniętych przedramionach mężczyzny. Żadnego śladu po Mrocznym Znaku. Nigdy nie przeszedł inicjacji.

— Nie jest pan śmierciożercą – powiedział spokojnie Rawlison.

— Nie zawiodłem mojego Pana! — krzyknął nagle więzień, szarpiąc się do przodu. Dopiero teraz w jego oczach pojawił się szaleńczy błysk. — Zabiłem go! Zabiłem, tak jak chciał Mistrz.

— Gideon Prewett zginał z ręki Antonina Dołohowa.

— Nie! Nie... Dołohow, oni wiedzieli. Ja zrobiłem to, czego chciał Pan, ja go zabiłem...

— Nie zabiłeś Gideon Prewetta! — Pięść aurora z hukiem uderzyła o blat. — Zrobił to Antonin Dołohow, którego wczoraj złapaliśmy wraz z in...

— Nie, nie. Ja to zrobiłem, używając różdżki Dołohowa — powtórzył przesłuchiwany z paniką w mętnych oczach, wlepionych w Burtona Rawlisona, który pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia przesłuchania zajął miejsce przy stole. — Ja!

— Aurorzy zjawili się tam prawie natychmiast po śmierci obu braci Prewettów, a piątka śmierciożerców ledwie im wtedy uciekła, panie Longbottom. Musiał pan opuścić miejsce zbrodni znacznie wcześniej, ale jednocześnie być tam na tyle długo, by znać każdy szczegół, który już za chwilę zdradzi nam pan pod wpływem Veritaserum. Jeszcze tylko...

***

— Dzień dobry. Jestem z „Proroka Codziennego” i chciałbym pilnie porozmawiać z panem Amosem Diggorym. Czy byłoby to możliwe?

Enid poczuła, jak jej żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos.

_To niemożliwe_ , przeleciało jej przez myśl, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Aurorzy zareagowali błyskawicznie, pojawiając się w holu z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Mężczyzna musiał zostać rozbrojony i unieruchomiony w ułamku sekundy. Enid słyszała to wyraźnie, choć nie mogła zobaczyć na własne oczy, schowana w salonie Diggory’ego. Chwilę później aurorzy wrócili do pokoju, gdzie przebywała cała reszta, ciągnąc za sobą magicznie związanego Aldena Longbottoma.

Enid z paniką w oczach spojrzała na Lou. Mężczyzna pokiwał tylko głową.

_W-więc..._

Nie była w stanie nawet dokończyć. Wiedziała, że to przecież nie mogła być prawda. Jakim cudem Alden mógłby kogokolwiek zamordować?

— To on? — spytał któryś z aurorów.

Rawlison natychmiast się odezwał:

— Tak. Pojawia się we wspomnieniu Blacka, więc na pewno to on zabił Wardella, a czy resztę, zaraz sprawdzimy. Lou, mogę na słówko?

Umysł Bonham rejestrował wszystko jakby z opóźnieniem. Alden. Al-den. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka. Powinna jeszcze raz zapytać Lou, on na pewno jej powie, że to nie Longbottom jest mordercą.

_Pokiwał głową. To znaczy, że we wspomnieniach widział właśnie jego._

Nie, Alden nie mógł być zabójcą. Przecież go znała! Nieszczególnie dobrze, ale była przekonana, że to całkiem sympatyczny, choć może trochę małomówny facet. Czy tacy nie są najbardziej podejrzani?

_Nie. To. Nie. Może. Być. Alden._

Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę skrępowanego mężczyzny. Czy tak wyglądał morderca sześciu osób? Czy ktoś, z kim widywała się codziennie w redakcji... Odwróciła szybko wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej znieść widoku obezwładnionego Aldena. Wyraz jego twarz był przerażający, zupełnie niepodobny do tego, który znała.

Nie miała szansy dłużej przekonywać samej siebie, że zaszła tu jakaś okropna pomyłka. Cisza została przerwana przez serię teleportacyjnych trzasków, a na środku salonu pojawiło się kilka ubranych na czarno osób.

Tym razem umysł Enid skojarzył fakty bardzo szybko. Uczucie zaskoczenia zostało momentalnie zastąpione czystym przerażeniem.

Mimo że reakcja aurorów była natychmiastowa, śmierciożercy zdążyli zasypać ich gradem zaklęć. Enid jeszcze nigdy nie widziała niczego takiego na własne oczy. W panice wstrzymała oddech, nie mając pojęcia, co powinna teraz zrobić. Niezdarnie wygrzebała różdżkę z kieszeni i mocno zacisnęła na niej palce. Ale przecież nie miała szansy rzucić żadnego silnego zaklęcia. Była bezbronna.

_To na pewno szybko się skończy. Garstka śmierciożerców nie ma szans z dziesiątką wyszkolonych aurorów!_

— Co tu, do cholery, robią aurorzy?! Myślałem... — Dziennikarka usłyszała krzyk jednego z napastników.

— Zamknij mordę — padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź któregoś z jego towarzyszy.

Jakaś część jej umysłu chciała przeanalizować, dlaczego śmiericiożerców dziwi obecność aurorów. Jednak większa jego część dawała jej do zrozumienia, że skoro to usłyszała, to musieli byś naprawdę blisko.

_Merlinie drogi, Enid, trzeba w końcu uciekać!_ Szybko rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Lou był spory kawałek dalej, bo zanim pojawili się śmierciożercy, szedł już w stronę Rawlisona.

_Nie masz wyboru,_ stwierdziła w duchu i rzuciła się biegiem w jego kierunku. Trzymanie się blisko ścian było dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo tylko raz musiała uchylić się przed promieniem zaklęcia, zanim dotarła do amnezjatora.

— Uważaj, Enid! — krzyknął O’Hannagain.

Z jej gardła wyrwało się tylko krótkie „co”, bo wtedy zobaczyła, jak Burton Rawlison celuje w nią swoją różdżką. Poczuła lodowaty dreszcz, rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Co on wyrabiał?!

Nie zdążyła się tego dowiedzieć, bo Lou rzucił się w stronę Rawlisona i szybko złapał go za ramię.

— Czekaj! — zawołał. Zaklęcie, które w tej sekundzie wystrzeliło z różdżki aurora, uderzyło w ścianę. — Ona nie zna sygnatury jego aury, pozbawianie jej równowagi magicznej będzie teraz bezcelowe.

— O czym ty mówisz, Lou?

— Nie rzuciłem na nią zaklęcia! — wykrzyknął szybko Lou. — Zostaw Enid i zajmij się śmierciojadami, póki macie przewagę. Potem ktoś, kto potrafi zidentyfikować aurę bez takich drastycznych metod, sprawdzi, czy to on zabił całą szóstkę. _Proszę._

Enid nie miała pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczyło i dlaczego Szef Aurorów miałby ją atakować, ale wyraźnie widziała twardy spojrzenie amnezjatora. Bronił jej, choć nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi. W końcu Rawlison skierował wzrok na dziennikarkę, która mimowolnie skuliła się w sobie, ale zaraz kiwnął głową i szybko się odwrócił. Enid nie widziała, co zrobił dalej, bo właśnie wtedy przypadł do niej amnezjator, a ona poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala dreszczy.

— Nie zdążył ci nie zrobić, prawda? — wyszeptał. — Wyglądasz...

— N-nie, ale dookoła nas walczy sporo silnych czarodziei. To za wiele.

— Właściwie już kończą — stwierdził Lou, chwytając dziennikarkę pod ramię. — Złapali prawie wszystkich śmierciożerców. Ciekawe, po jaką cholerę się tu pojawili?

— Mhm. — Kobieta pokiwała głową, zaciskając palce, bo jej dłonie za bardzo się trzęsły. Jeśli szybko znajdzie się po mugolskiej stronie, może jej ciało samo się uspokoi. Spojrzała przed siebie. Większość aurorów aportowała się z pojmanymi śmierciożercami, Moody właśnie podnosił Aldena i chwilę później obaj zniknęli. Na kanapę naprzeciwko kominka opadł roztrzęsiony Amos Diggory, krzycząc:

— Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, że Camilla i Cedric są u mojej matki!

A obok ostatniej, niedoszłej ofiary siedział jeszcze bardziej zdruzgotany Frank Longbottom. Enid gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze na widok młodego aurora. Przecież Alden był jego kuzynem!

_To wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno być!_

Podniosła wzrok do góry, spoglądając na amnezjatora.

— Mógłbyś mnie stąd zabrać?

***

Enid, oddychając z trudem, rozglądała się z ciekawością po jasnym i przestronnym wnętrzu. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było się domyślić, że należy do czarodzieja.

— Nie sądziłam, że mieszkasz w mugolskim Londynie — rzuciła w stronę Lou, masując pulsujące skronie.

— Tak, oto ja i moje całkowicie niemagiczne mieszkanko — stwierdził spokojnie, a w jego głosie nie było nawet grama ironii. Dokładnie zablokował za nimi drzwi wejściowe i włączył światła. Potem zdjął amnezjatorską szatę, zostając w zwykłych spodniach i koszuli.

— Bez przesady. Czuję przecież — żachnęła się dziennikarka, odwracając wzrok.

— Ach, zapomniałem, że jesteś teraz superczułym rada...

— Jasne — ucięła szybko jego wypowiedź.

— Usiądź i czuj się jak u siebie — zaproponował Lou, wciąż stojąc na środku pokoju.

— Tego byś nie chciał — mruknęła, opadając na kanapę i przykładając drążące dłonie do ciepłej szyi. Oboje byli teraz zbyt drażliwi. Czemu nie można się było dziwić po tym wszystkim, co ich właśnie spotkało. — Więc co teraz będzie?

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał, wyciągając różdżkę i unosząc ją do góry. Nie zdążył jednak ponownie otworzyć ust, gdy zatrzymała go jej ręka.

— Podobno, kiedy ostatnio ja umierałam z bólu, bezczelnie zajrzałeś do mojego umysłu i poczułeś to, co ja w tej chwili. Możesz więc schować ten patyk, zanim _znów_ będę musiała odwiedzić Mungo?

— Fakt, przepraszam. Ale coś strasznie cięta jesteś dzi...

— A zgadnij czemu.

Lou po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nią z powagą.

— Znasz go, prawda? Tego faceta, którego aresztowali.

— To Alden, mój znajomy z redakcji. Znaliśmy się... po prostu. Ni-nie powiedziałabym, że za dobrze.

— Hm — mruknął tylko Lou, co było do niego raczej niepodobne.

— Alden _Longbottom_ — Enid dodała w końcu.

— Słucham?

— To kuzyn Franka.

— Jesteś pew... — chciał zapytać, ale w porę przerwał. O’Hannagain nie był tak głupi, jak czasami dziennikarka by sobie tego życzyła. — Myślisz, że to z powodu Franka Rawlison i Moody ukrywali nazwisko mordercy?

— Czy to w ogóle pewne, że to on jest tym... za... bójcą?

Lou westchnął i wyciągnął rękę. Zawahał się z początku, ale potem położył ją pewnie na dłoni Enid.

— Wiem, że myślałaś, że to będzie jakaś kompletnie obca twarz, z obłędnymi oczami i szaleńczym uśmieszkiem, ale... taka jest prawda. I musisz to przyjąć do wiadomości jak najszybciej.

— Merlinie słodki, mój artykuł... —powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, zapadając się w głąb kanapy. — Nie mogę przecież... pisać o nim. Nie, Alden nie jest jest za-zabójcą. Ja muszę...

_To nie tak miało być._

Enid próbowała wstać, ale O’Hannagain zacisnął mocniej rękę, zatrzymując ją.

— Siedź — mruknął. — Aurorzy na pewno przesłuchują go teraz pod Veritaserum. Potem się zobaczy. Jeśli Longbottom naprawdę zabił ich wszystkich, będziesz musiała pomyśleć, co dalej.

Dziennikarka zadrżała, słysząc z jaką łatwością Lou łączy w jedynym zdaniu słowo „zabił” i nazwisko „Longbottom”. To było po prostu... niewłaściwe.

— Jak się czujesz? — Amnezjator znów się odezwał, puszczając ją i powoli wstając. — Mam na myśli – fizycznie.

— Teraz już całkiem dobrze. To nie było nic poważnego, po prostu za dużo silnych zaklęć wokół mnie. Dlatego zwykle unikam... no wiesz, dużego stężenia magii — odparła, śledząc wzrokiem O’Hannagaina, który zajął się ręcznym przyrządzaniem herbaty w otwartej na salon kuchni.

— To jak sobie radziłaś w Hogwarcie?

— Jak byłam młodsza, było lepiej. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Można powiedzieć, że pogarsza mi się z wiekiem.

Mocno zaciskała wciąż drżące dłonie na gorącym kubku, parząc sobie skórę. Było coś, o co musiała zapytać, i nie mogła z tym dłużej zwlekać.

— Lou? — wymruczała tuż nad brzegiem naczynia. — Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego Rawlison celował we mnie różdżką?

— Chciał cię zaatakować i zaburzyć twój magiczny balans.

— To nie takie proste. — Dmuchnęła w herbatę, obserwując falującą powierzchnię płynu. — Tak po prostu pozbawić kogoś równowagi.

— Ale nie dla niego.

Enid nie mogła już znieść jego tonu. Lou nigdy nie mówił tak bezpretensjonalnie, nigdy nie był tak... poważny. _Jeśli Alden faktycznie... zamordował tych wszystkich ludzi, Lou powinien się cieszyć, że dorwali sprawcę_ , pomyślała. Dlaczego zachowuję się tak nieswojo?

— Co mu z tego, że zwijałabym się z bólu? — zapytała, starając się ignorować własne myśli.

— Byłabyś wyczulona na magiczną aurę innych. A on chciał, żebyś rozpoznała sygnaturę zabójcy. I porównała ją do tej, którą posiada gość, którego złapali.

— A skąd ja mam znać syg...? To o tym do niego mówiłeś. Miałeś rzucić na mnie jakieś zaklęcie! Dlaczego Rawlison...

— Kazał mi użyć na tobie czaru zapamiętującego wzór sygnatury — wyjaśnił szybko mężczyzna. — Gdy twoja wyczuwalność magii innych zaostrzyłaby się, wyczułabyś jego aurę. Wiedziałabyś, że ją znasz. Wtedy zadziałałoby zaklęcie, tyle że... ty już znasz zabójcę.

— Ale nie znam aury Al-Aldena. Nie potrafię jej rozpoznać! Dlaczego Rawlison chciał mnie użyć do identyfikacji mordercy? Przecież aurorzy mają na to swoje sposoby!

— Ale tak byłoby szybko i na miejscu. Bezproblemowo. W razie, gdyby Longbottom nie był prawdziwym mordercą. Tyle, że on nie wie, jak poważny jest twój stan.

— Więc nie rzuciłeś na mnie tego zaklęcia, bo wiedziałeś... — zasugerowała dziennikarka.

— Wiedziałem, co to może ci zrobić. Nie jesteś zdrowa. I nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby aurorzy wykorzystywali tak... zwykłych ludzi i to bez ich wiedzy.

Enid prychnęła, uświadamiając sobie coś nagle.

— Więc od początku taki miał plan? Wiedział o mojej przypadłość i dlatego trzymał mnie blisko śledztwa?

— Przepraszam cię za niego. Bądź co bądź, to mój wujek. I po części to ja nakierowałem go na ciebie.

— Co, proszę? Szef Aurorów jest twoim wujkiem?

— Tak. Moja matka jest jego siostrą. Ha, widzisz? Co rusz natykamy się na moją rodzinę.

Kobieta ukryła uśmiech, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty. _Lou wciąż był sobą._ Ten przebłysk radość znikł jednak szybko, gdy znów zalała ją fala tłoczących się w umyśle myśli. _Czemu wszystko zwala mi się na głowę naraz?_

— Daj spokój. Nie jestem zła na ciebie — powiedziała. — Jestem już tylko tym wszystkim zmęczona...

— Wiesz, co mnie zastanawia najbardziej? — powiedział cicho O’Hannagain. — Co śmierciożercy robili w domu Diggory’ego. Bo nie wyglądali, jakby spodziewali się tam obecności aurorów.

— Ja... Słyszałam, jak jeden z nich mówił, że nie miało ich tam być. Co to znaczy?

— Może ich celem nie byliśmy my, tylko Amos Diggory? Tylko dlaczego chcieli go dorwać akurat w ten sam dzień, co nasz zabójca?

— Nie mów o nim „nasz” — syknęła. — To brzmi strasznie...

Odstawiła powoli kubek na malutki stolik obok sofy. Morderca, którym okazuje się Alden Longbottom, wykorzystujący ją Rawlison i pojawiający się z niewiadomej przyczyny śmerciożercy. To wszystko powodowało tylko kolejne pytania. O co tak naprawdę chodzi? Kiedy się tego dowie?

I co z artykułem, któremu poświęciła ponad miesiąc życia?

***

Dzięki pobytowi w mieszkaniu O’Hannagaina jej magiczna aura uspokoiła się na tyle, że Enid nie czuła przez cały dzień żadnych niepokojących objawów. Pondera radziła sobie więc z jej magią i przynajmniej tym nie musiała się w tej chwili martwić. Amnezjator nie pozwolił ruszać się Bonham z jego domu przez dobrych kilka godzin, prawdopodobnie doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, czym mógłby się skończyć dla niej niepotrzebny kontakt z innymi czarodziejami.

Jeśli Enid naiwnie liczyła, że po złapaniu mordercy wszystko będzie już prostsze, szybko musiała zmienić zdanie. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru dostała sowę z wezwaniem do Ministerstwa w sprawie prowadzonego śledztwa. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o jej artykuł lub jakiekolwiek nowe informację, a o powołanie jej na świadka. Lou dokładnie wyjaśnił jej, że aurorzy będą chcieli zapewnienia o poufności z jej strony i podpisania kolejnego stosu magicznych klauzul. Gdy zapytała go, kiedy będą znane wyniki przesłuchania zabójcy – nie była w stanie używać jego nazwiska – i czy ktokolwiek poza aurorami będzie miał do nich dostęp, Lou tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Na początku prawdopodobnie tylko sama grupa dochodzeniowa.

— A co z Frankiem? — zapytała dziennikarka. Wciąż pamiętała widok jego zgarbionej sylwetki i trzęsących się ramion w salonie Diggory’ego.

— W przypadku bliskiej rodziny, odsuwa się takiego aurora od śledztwa. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobią z Frankiem. Mają już przecież mordercę w areszcie, więc wszystko zależy od Rawlisona.

— Właśnie... — Było przecież coś, o co powinna się zacząć poważnie martwić, skoro wyglądało na to, że sprawa się rozwiązała. — Ile Szef Aurorów będzie czekał, zanim przekaże to do „Proroka”?

— Wszystko okaże się jutro, Enid. Albo pozwoli zająć się tym tobie i będziesz musiała napisać artykuł w ciągu kilku godzin, albo po prostu zignoruje swoje wcześniejsze zapewnienia i przekaże szczegóły opinii publicznej. Wtedy każdy będzie mógł o tym napisać w „Proroku”.

— To twój wujek, co nie? Znasz go chyba na tyle dobrze, żeby przewidzieć, czy...

— Znam go? Tak, może, ale tylko od jednej strony. Ale jest też ta druga, która kieruje nim jako Szefem Aurorów, sprawia, że jest jednym z najlepszych czarodziei i człowiekiem, który nie troszczy się o interesy obcych ludzi, szczególnie jakichkolwiek dziennikarzy, i tak, mam tu na myśli również ciebie.

— Och. —rozważała przez chwilę słowa Lou. — Czyli, skoro nie jestem dla niego nikim ważnym, to nie będzie się przejmował, czy faktycznie będę mieć szansę napisać artykuł? — powtórzyła trochę bez sensu. — Logiczne.

— Sam fakt, że chciał pozbawić cię magicznej równowagi... Zrozum, on myśli najpierw o tym, co jest dla niego najkorzystniejsze. Większość ludzi tak robi — wyjaśnił O’Hannagain. — Mimo że nie jest najgorszym wujkiem, to właśnie _to_ jest jego praca. I zauważyłaś chyba, w jakich czasach teraz żyjemy.

— Mówisz więc, że muszę go jakoś przekonać, że jeśli to ja napiszę o mordercy, będzie to dawało korzyści również jemu?

— Jeśli tylko będziesz miała możliwość to zrobić. On mógł już podjąć decyzję. I wtedy będziesz w tej samej sytuacji, co reszta dziennikarzy.

Enid potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie wyprzedzę Rity Skeeter. Nawet z Anisworthem nie mam szans — westchnęła głośno, przeczesując włosy. Rzuciła okiem na wiszący naprzeciw zegar i znów się odezwała: — Będę już wracać do siebie, jest późno. Dziękuję, że mogłam u ciebie zostać, czuję się już normalnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i zaczęła zbierać. Gdyby jeszcze dzisiaj zaczęła pisać ten artykuł? Może chociaż pospisuje trochę notatek. Skoro zabrnęła tak daleko, nie da sobie wydrzeć tej okazji z rąk, nawet samej Skeeter.

— Możesz tu zostać, naprawdę mi nie przeszkadzasz — mruknął Lou. Enid nie zamierzała dać się jednak zatrzymywać, ostatnio i tak spędziła w jego towarzystwie zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

— Nadużyłam już twojej gościnności. Poza tym, muszę się jeszcze zobaczyć z bratem — dodała na wszelki wypadek. — Będziesz jutro w Kwaterze Aurorów?

— Na pewno. Właściwie to skoczę tam jeszcze dzisiaj, jestem przekonany, że będą pracować całą noc.

— Myślisz, że uda ci się czegoś dowiedzieć?

— Szczerze wątpię. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Chodź, odprowadzę cię i pójdę prosto do Ministerstwa.

— Naprawdę nie musisz mnie odpro... — zaprotestowała automatycznie, ale Lou jej przerwał.

— Chyba nie chcesz się sama teleportować? A w moim mieszkaniu nie ma kominka, gdybyś jeszcze nie zauważyła.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, Enid zacisnęła tylko usta i pokiwała głową. Szybko zabrała swoje rzeczy i podążyła za amnejzatorem.

_Gdyby nie mój stan, już dawno byśmy skończyli z tymi wspólnymi teleportacjami. Przysięgam._

Kilka sekund później wyswobodziła ramię z uścisku O’Hannagiana, stojąc przed drzwiami własnego mieszkania. Szybko zdjęła bariery zabezpieczające, pożegnała mężczyznę i zniknęła w ciemnym wnętrzu.

Tym razem nie mogła winić choroby za dreszcz, który przebiegł jej po plecach.

***

Z Amadeuszem spotkała się wtorkowym rankiem. Do redakcji mogła przyjść dopiero przed południem, miała więc czas, żeby zorientować się, na czym właściwie stoi.

Brat czekał na nią w Atrium Ministerstwa, i kiedy Enid wyłoniła się z zielonych płomieni z jednego z kominków, od razu dostrzegła jego sylwetkę. Szybko zauważyła, jak nerwowo tupie nogą i marszczy czoło w brzydkim grymasie.

_Wie o wczorajszym dniu? Czy wszyscy aurorzy zostali już poinformowaniu o złapaniu mordercy?_

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, ruszyła w jego stronę.

— Jesteś nareszcie! — wykrzyknął na widok siostry.

— Nie mam za dużo czasu, za dziesięć minut muszę być u was.

— Szef dalej chce cię trzymać przy tym śledztwie? Nie wydaje ci się to trochę podejrzane?

Jak miała wytłumaczyć Amadeuszowi, dlaczego tak naprawdę Rawlison pozwolił jej przyglądać się dochodzeniu? Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć, że zamierzał tak po prostu wykorzystać ją do szybkiego zidentyfikowania mordercy, o mało jej przy tym nie zabijając. Gdyby Lou go nie przekonał...

_Nie warto zawracać tym głowy Amadeuszowi._

— Przynajmniej ty nie musisz się już narażać, prawda? — odparła Enid, klepiąc brata po ramieniu.

— Mamy wystarczająco dużo roboty z tropieniem śmierciojadów. Wczoraj nawet Rawlison złapał kilku przez przypadek. Uwierzysz, że sami zaatakowali cała drużynę uzbrojonych aurorów?

— Tak?

_Nie wiedział więc o Aldenie? Czy Burton Rawlison kazał milczeć wszystkim aurorom, którzy byli w domu Diggory’ego? Tylko co mu to da?_

— Mhm — potwierdził mężczyzna. — Złapali nawet Dołohowa! W wieczornym „Proroku” na pewno będzie to sensacja.

Nazwisko Dołohowa nieodmiennie kojarzyło jej się z liścikiem Artura Kriga, ale skoro ten mężczyzna był śmierciożercą, czy oznaczało to, że i Krig ma z nimi coś wspólnego? Nie miała pojęcia, ilu zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo było w redakcji. O takich rzeczach nikt nie mówił głośno.

Ruszyli w stronę ministerialnych wind. Amadeusz nie wracał do tematu mordercy i Enid była mu za to wdzięczna. Trudno byłoby jej o tym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza kiedy nie wiedziała, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić. Lepiej będzie, gdy Amadeusz dowie się wszystkiego dopiero wtedy, gdy cała sprawa się rozwiążę. Skoro nawet sam Rawlison trzymał w tajemnicy pojmanie mordercy…

_Przecież o takich rzeczach powinna wiedzieć cała Kwatera!_

Przy wejściu do Biura dziennikarka musiała pokazać oficjalne wezwanie, które dostała wczoraj sowią pocztą, choć w towarzystwie Amadeusza, rzecznika prasowego, przekroczyłaby próg aurorskiej siedziby bez najmniejszych problemów. Po co jednak ściągać na niego dodatkowe podejrzenia? Przecież została tu zaproszona przez Szefa Aurorów.

— Dlaczego ty..? — zapytał brat, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na pisemne wezwanie. Enid jednak szybko uciszyła go wzrokiem. Dzięki temu, że byli rodzeństwem, porozumiewanie się bez słów wychodziło im doskonale.

— Auror Bonham panią z pewnością odprowadzi, skoro przyszliście razem — poinformowała kobieta, sprawdzająca jej wezwanie. — Do pokoju numer trzysta dwanaście, Amadeuszu.

— Nie mogę przecież ot tak sobie tu wejść, prawda? — wytłumaczyła mu półgębkiem, kiedy już ruszyli dalej.

— Ale pokój trzysta dwanaście służy do przesłuchań! Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Nie narobiłaś sobie problemów tym śledztwem do artykułu?

— Zapytaj Rawlisona, jak mi nie wierzysz. On o wszystkim wie, pamiętasz? Jestem całkowicie bezpie...

— Witam, panno Bonham — usłyszeli głos Szefa Aurorów. — Od tego miejsca ja się nią zajmę, Amadeuszu. Pozwoli pani. — Wskazał ręką drzwi, na których widniało mosiężne „312”.

Dziennikarka posłusznie weszła do środka i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł. Pokój wyglądał identycznie jak ten, do którego Rawlison zabrał ją zaraz po tym, gdy dowiedział się o jej zainteresowaniu dochodzeniem.

— O czym chciał pan porozmawiać? — zapytała chłodno. Wciąż pamiętała, jak celował w nią różdżką zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu, a teraz, gdy wiedziała, dlaczego, nie zamierzała o tym tak łatwo zapomnieć.

— Na pewno zastanawia się pani, jak wygląda teraz sytuacja i czy...

— Alden Longbottom naprawdę jest mordercą? — przerwała mu.

_Złość doskonale na ciebie działa, Enid. Może jeszcze zaczniesz krzyczeć na Szefa Aurorów?_

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zdziwienie. Dziennikarka była pewna, że to tylko jego gra. Przecież Burton Rawlison wiedział _wszystko_.

— Zna pani jego nazwisko? Rozpoznała go pani?

— Przecież pracujemy razem. — Prawie wypluła te słowa. Do tej pory na pewno wiedział już wszystko o Aldenie. — Więc to on?

— Przykro mi, ale tak. — Usłyszała odpowiedź Rawlisona i poczuła, jak coś kłuje ją w środku. _Dlaczego?_ —Przesłuchaliśmy go z użyciem Eliksiru Prawdy. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to właśnie on zabił całą szóstkę.

— Dlaczego? — Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej ton jest daleki od stosownego, ale emocje nie pozwalały jej panować nad głosem.

Alden naprawdę ich zabił. _Ten_ Alden Longbottom. Którego znała. Widywała prawie codziennie. _Zabijał i tak po prostu przychodził do pracy na drugi dzień?_ Przymknęła na sekundę powieki, czując mdłości. _Merlinie drogi..._

— Szczegóły śledztwa... rozumie pani — zaczął Rawlison, ale Enid od razu wyczuła, do czego zmierza.

— No tak, oczywiście. Dlaczego miałby mi pan to mówić? Przecież jestem dziennikarką. — Zacisnęła jeszcze mocniej ukryte pod stołem pięści. — Można mnie trzymać blisko śledztwa, zapewniając o wyłączności na artykuł — wysyczała. — Można mnie użyć do rozpoznania mordercy, ale nie warto tłumaczyć, dlaczego zabijał. Można mnie po prostu wykorzystać! — Prawie podniosła głos, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili, i szybko dodała, wciąż patrząc na Rawlisona twardo. — _Proszę pana_.

— Musi mnie pani zrozumieć. Sytuacja wymagała doraźnych środków.

— Gdyby to było jedyne wyjście, mogłabym zrozumieć. Może nie wiedział pan, że pozbawienie równowagi mogłoby mnie zabić w ciągu godziny. A przecież są specjaliści od magii identyfikacyjnej! Wezwanie ich zajęłoby ile? Kilkanaście minut?

— Nie wiedziałem, jak będzie wyglądać sytuacja. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach spotkamy mordercę. Gdyby zapamiętała pani jego sygnaturę, moglibyśmy go złapać, nawet gdyby nie było oczywiste, że to on. Mieliśmy szczęść, że wpakował się prosto w naszą pułapkę.

— Ale sytuacja _była_ jasna. Mógł pan wez...

— Owszem, dlatego się powstrzymałem. Mogłem przecież rzucić na panią czar zapamiętujący sygnaturę nawet w tamtym momencie. Zrozumiałem, że nie warto.

— I jestem za to wdzięczna, co nie zmienia faktu, jak zostałam po-potraktowana — zawahała się Enid, zdając sobie sprawę z własnej reakcji.

— Jeśli oczekuje pa…

— Nie, niczego nie oczekuję — odparła cicho. — Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, jak wygląda sprawa poinformowania „Proroka” o złapaniu zabójcy, i nie będę pana dłużej kłopotać swoją obecnością.

— Chcę, żeby to pani napisała ten artykuł. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Opowiem pani, dlaczego to zrobił. Odpowiem na każde pytanie. Proszę tylko, żeby się pani pospieszyła i przygotowała tekst do jutrzejszego wydania. Jeśli nie jest pani tego w stanie zrobić, zwołam konferencję, na której ogłoszę złapanie mordercy i wtedy każdy dziennikarz będzie mógł o tym pisać. Przepuszczę przez cenzurę porządny tekst, nieważne, czyjego pióra.

Enid znieruchomiała, szybko analizując usłyszane słowa.

— Do kiedy musiałabym dostarczyć artykuł?

— Potrzebuję godzinę, aby go przjrzeć. Proszę więc pomyśleć, o której powinna go pani dostarczyć redaktorowi naczelnemu, żeby pojawił się w jutrzejszym „Proroku”.

_To wszystko, czego ci trzeba w tym momencie, Enid._

— Zrobię to — zgodziła się.

— Zapraszam więc do Sztabu Śledczego. Są jeszcze dwie osoby, które powinny usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia — wytłumaczył Rawlison, od razu wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Szybko zaprowadził Enid do dobrze jej już znanego pomieszczenia. Nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się aurorom i zorientować się, czy naprawdę tylko garstka z nich wiedziała o złapaniu mordercy.

_Zaraz się dowiesz._

Zanim jednak dotarli na miejsce, kątem oka dostrzegła Ritę Skeeter, którą prowadził Amadeusz. Było więc oczywiste, że przyszła szukać jakiegoś sensacyjnego materiału, nie miała jednak co liczyć, że uzyska go od rzecznika prasowego. Jak na ironię, jej brat był mistrzem w zbywaniu dziennikarzy.

W Sztabie znajdowali się już Frank Longbottom i Lou. Młody auror nie wyglądał za dobrze. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację jego kuzyna. Dziennikarka nie wiedziała, jak blisko ta dwójka była ze sobą, rodzina to jednak zawsze rodzina.

O’Hannagain uśmiechnął półgębkiem na jej widok, na co Enid odpowiedziała mu skinięciem głowy, wiedząc już, że ta mina w jego wykonaniu nie zawsze oznaczała szyderstwo. Dzisiaj znów nie miał związanych włosów. Czy ten człowiek w ogóle nie pracował? Podobno bycie amenzjatorem było w tych czasach jednym z najtrudniejszych zawodów.

_Dlaczego wciąż mi się przygląda?!_

Enid otrząsnęła się i szybko zajęła miejsce przy stole. Wkrótce to samo zrobili Frank oraz Lou i teraz cała trójka wpatrywała się z wyczekiwaniem na Rawlisona. Mężczyzna potarł siwe włosy i przysiadł na skraju stołu, patrząc na nich uważnie.

— Wczoraj w nocy przez kilka godzin przesłuchiwaliśmy podejrzanego pod Veritaserum. Mieliśmy również dostęp do kilku jego wspomnień — zaczął. Enid ukradkiem rzuciła okiem na Franka, ale ten z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy patrzył prosto na swojego szefa. Co mógł właściwie czuć w takiej chwili? — On nie jest... w najlepszym stanie psychicznym. Wezwaliśmy specjalistę z Munga, który stwierdził, że cierpi na zaburzenia osobowości. Na początku myśleliśmy, że to coś podobnego do rozdwojenia jaźni, on jednak przez cały czas był w pełni świadomy swoich działań. Na co dzień potrafił po prostu doskonale udawać, cały czas jednak pamiętał o tym, co zrobił.

Frank zerwał się nagle ze swojego krzesła i bez słowa zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Rawlison tylko spojrzał na niego przeciągle i tłumaczył dalej:

— Może zacznę od początku. Zabójca nie był śmierciożercą, to znaczy, nigdy nie otrzymał znaku. Podczas śledztwa odkryliśmy jego powiązanie ze sprawą morderstwa braci Prewettów. Byli oni znani ze swoich poglądów przeciwko Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. W końcu, w listopadzie tamtego roku, grupie śmierciożerców udało się dopaść obu braci w domu Gideona Prewetta. Zginęli po dość zaciętej walce. Longbottom też tam był, ponieważ miała to być jego inicjacja – pozbawienie życia Gideona. Fabian nie był pierwotnym celem śmiericiożerców. Został zamordowany dlatego, że akurat znalazł się w tym samym miejscu. Sęk w tym... zabójca nie wiedział wcześniej, kto ma być jego ofiarą. A tak się składa, że Gideon Prewett i siostra zabójcy, Aletha, byli zaręczeni. Ta dwójka znała się więc i ostatecznie Longbottom nie zdołał zabić Gideona. Zrobił to Antonin Dołohow, którego pojmaliśmy wczoraj. Śmierciożercy, którzy nas zaatakowali, śledzili właśnie Longbottoma. Najwyraźniej Sami-Wiecie-Kto zorientował się, że to on stoi za ostatnimi morderstwami, i chciał się go pozbyć, przyłapując na gorącym uczynku. Wracając do sedna... Po śmierci Prewettów Longbottom uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się aurorów. Wtedy zaczęło się najgorsze.

Rawlison zatrzymał się na chwilę, a wzrok Enid znów powędrował do Franka. Stał do nich tyłem, z rękami założonymi za plecami. Oczy kobiety momentalnie przeniosły się na Lou. Wyglądał tak, jakby dokładnie zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał.

_A więc ta waza od Prewettów faktycznie jest tą, która pojawia się na miejscach zbrodni_ , przebiegło Enid przez myśl. _Ale dlaczego kilka miesięcy później zabija sześć osób? Jednak staje się śmierciożercą? Przecież nie ma znaku._

Dziennikarka zmarszczyła brwi, próbując się skupić. Czuła, że teraz pora na najważniejsze. Wiedziała, że Lou znów się jej przygląda.

Rawlison zaczął opowiadać dalej.

***

Enid przeciągnęła się i potarła zdrętwiały kark, po czym odsunęła od siebie maszynę do pisania.

— Jest pięć po w pół do dziesiątej — usłyszała niski głos Lou. — Ile ci jeszcze zostało?

— Ha! Prawie skończyłam. Muszę to jeszcze przeczytać kilka razy i poprawić niektóre zdania, ale to kwestia... jakiejś pół godzinki?

— Moje gratulację. Musimy to zanieść Rawlisonowi jeszcze dziś? — zapytał, odkładając na kolana czytaną książkę.

— Gornam będzie w redakcji tylko do północy — wyjaśniła kobieta. — Jeśli chcę to puścić rano, muszę mu oddać przed dwunastą.

— Gornam musi być redaktorem — stwierdził Lou, kiwając głową. — Już dawno powinienem to wiedzieć.

— Jakby nazwisko mojego szefa było aż tak istotne — prychnęła Enid.

— Hej! Muszę wiedzieć, do kogo wysłać sowę z prośbą o wolny dzień, jeśli znów zemdlejesz w moich ramionach.

— Nigdy nie mdlałam w... I kto w ogóle powiedział, że tam wtedy będziesz, co?

— Będę, zobaczysz.

Enid odwróciła wzrok, czując jak z niewiadomej przyczyny robi się jej gorąco pod bardzo wymownymi wzrokiem amnezjatora. Wstała ze swojego ulubionego fotela i zapytała:

— Herbatki?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem, więc szybko zniknęła w malutkiej kuchni. Kiedy przygotowywała dwa kubki napoju, ręce trzęsły się jej niepokojąco. Gdyby tylko znów chodziło o jej chorobę...

_Tak nie powinno być, Enid._

— Ale w sumie wszystko dobrze się skończyło. — Usłyszała od Lou, kiedy podała mu kubek i usiadła na kanapie obok niego. W stosownej odległości.

— O-oprócz Franka — dodała.

— To trochę... Hm, wydaję mi się też, że on znał tych Prewettów.

_No tak, to możliwe_. Enid westchnęła przeciągle, ogrzewając sobie ręce na kubku gorącego napoju.

— Cieszę się teraz, że nie mam nic wspólnego ani z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ani z Ministerstwem, ani z opozycją Dumbledore’a.

— Kiedyś przyjdzie moment, w którym nie będziesz mogła już być tylko neutralna. Nawet jeśli jesteś dziennikarką.

Lou znów wrócił do poważnego tonu. Teraz mogła to rozpoznawać naprawdę szybko.

— A co z tobą? — zapytała.

— Mnie się to też tyczy. Poza tym, nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego.

— Chwała Merlinowi!

— Nie żartuję, Uzdrowicielko.

_To fakt. Niestety, ostatnio mało żartujesz_ , pomyślała.

— Na przykład?

— Nie znasz mojego prawdziwego imienia.

— Co? — Kobieta zakrztusiła się herbatą i popatrzyła na amnezjatora szczerze zdziwiona.

— Teoretycznie wszyscy znają mnie, jako Lou, ale w papierach jest Lochlann O’Hannagain. Jestem Irlandczykiem z pochodzenia, to dlatego.

_Ten człowiek! Kiedyś go..._

— Lochlann? Bardzo dźwięczne, podoba mi się! W szkole też tak na cie...

— Może porozmawiamy jednak o czymś innym — zaproponował szybko amnezjator.

— Zdecydowanie — zgodziła się. — Więc gdy Tiara przydzielała cię do domu, McGonagall wyczytała...

— Podczas mojego pierwszego roku to jeszcze Dumbledore czytał nazwiska. I uważaj, byłem w Slytherinie.

— Domyśliłam się już dawno temu. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Może pora wracać do artykułu. Zegar tyka, Kopciuszku.

— Kop... co?

— Zupełna ignorancja. — Lou pokręcił głową. — Spałaś na mugoloznastwie?

Odstawił pusty kubek na stolik, po czym przysunął się w stronę Enid. Automatycznie uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

_No tak. Trzeba pisać. Trzeba. Artykuł._

— Wiesz, co sobie myślę po tej całej sprawie? — Znów usłyszała charakterystyczny głos Lou.

_Pisać. Trzeba pisać._

— N-nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziała szybko, zauważając, że mężczyzna podnosi się z kanapy.

— Twój artykuł będzie sukcesem. W końcu zdobędziesz niczego sobie pozycję w „Proroku”. Może powinnaś pomyśleć o zostaniu dziennikarką śledczą?

_Dziennikarką śledczą. Więcej morderstw? Więcej zagadek?_ Naprawdę nie wiedziała, po co jej to wszystko. Zmarszczyła brwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. _Może jednak nie to nie taki najgorszy pomysł, patrząc na to z innej strony..._

Gdyby podniosła teraz wzrok, zauważyłaby, jak Lou uśmiecha się ciepło i powoli nad nią pochyla.

_**Koniec rozdziału VIII** _

_**Epilog** _

__

(...)Od tamtego dnia nie radzi sobie z tym, co się stało. Bardziej jednak żałuje, że zawiódł swojego Pana, niż śmierci narzeczonego siostry. Na dodatek musi ukrywać się przed swoimi niedoszłymi towarzyszami. Dlaczego Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie zabił go wcześniej? Tego, niestety, nie wiemy.

Morderca stara się do pewnego stopnia żyć normalnie. Każdego dnia przychodzi do pracy w redakcji, a jednocześnie unika siostry i wciąż rozpamiętuje tamten dzień. W końcu, po niespełna pół roku, nie może wytrzymać i postanawia naprawić swój błąd. Tak zaczyna się seria zabójstw.

Longbottom próbuje odtworzyć morderstwo Gideona Prewetta, jednak nie jest to wierna kopia. Skupia się zaledwie na wybranych, przypadkowych szczegółach. Jest więc zniszczona waza, która pierwotnie należała do rodziny Prewettów, zdemolowany pokój, wyglądający jak po świeżo stoczonej walce oraz ofiary - młode i czystokrwiste, jak Gideon Prewett. Ten rytuał zaczyna być dla mordercy ważny, i choć nigdy nie wraca do łask Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, nie może przestać zabijać. Pierwsze trzy ofiary znajduje bez problemu, wybiera mężczyzn, którzy dobrze się znają i prowadzą wspólne interesy. Dla niego liczy się tylko wiek zbliżony do wieku Prewetta i czarodziejska krew. Dlaczego pochodzenie jest tak ważne? Gideon został zabity, ponieważ był przychylny mugolom. Zabójca, tak jak i zwolennicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, uważa to za hańbę dla czarodzieja. „Zdrada brudzi czystą krew”. Za każdym razem zostawia to zdanie, zupełnie na kształt groteskowej przestrogi. Inny jest też sam sposób odebrania życia. Jego ofiary nie zostają rażone Avadą _, każda z nich jest spetryfikowania i umiera, wykrwawiając się z powodu poderżniętego gardła. Czy więc zabójca do samego końca nie jest w stanie użyć Ostatecznego Zaklęcia?_

Mimo że każdy seryjny morderca staje się doskonalszy z każdą kolejną ofiarą, on wydaje się być perfekcyjny od samego początku. Każde miejsce zbrodni jest pozbawione wszelkich śladów jego obecności. Używa minimalnej ilość czarów, wazy przynosi zawsze ze sobą, a napis wykonuje ręcznie, używając krwi ofiary. Zaklęcie Pertyfikujące nie zostawia silnej aury magicznej, rozwiewa się ona, zanim ktokolwiek odnajdzie ciało. Jak jednak zabójca dostaje się do domów swoich ofiar, skoro nie przedziera się przez osłony zabezpieczające?

Odpowiedź jest prosta: zaufanie. Gdy drzwi otwiera domowy skrzat, podaje on swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i profesję. Prosi o spotkanie ze swoją przyszłą ofiarą. Skrzaty niczego nie podejrzewają, tak samo, jak ofiary, które przyjmują zabójcę w salonie lub gabinecie. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, morderca czyści pamięć skrzatów. Na tych istotach Oblivate jest jednak nieodwracalne, aurorzy nie mogli więc dotrzeć do niego w ten sposób. Innych świadków nie ma – przynajmniej w przypadku pierwszych dwóch zabójstw. – Longbottom za każdym razem dba o to. Nawet portrety, które mogłyby zdradzić jego tożsamość, zostają rozdarte lub ozdobione opaskami na oczy. Sprawca dokładnie wie, co robi. Znika jego niepewność z tamtego feralnego dnia, gdy zginęli bracia Prewettowie. W swoim szale robi wszystko, by naprawić tamten błąd – i otrzymać drugą szansę? Niekoniecznie.

Sprawca sam potem, gdy zostaje schwytany przez aurorów, przyznaje, że mordowanie nie sprawia mu przyjemności, nie chce tego robić. Zaburzenie osobowości, na które cierpi, jest poważną chorobą. Zabójca sam się więc napędza. Nie musi pozbawiać życia. Nie zależy mu na ofiarach jako konkretnych osobach, ledwie zwraca uwagę na to, kim są. Jedyne, czego chce, to naprawić swój błąd. Ta maniakalna potrzeba odwrócenia czasu i zmienienia decyzji nie pozwala mu przestać.

W końcu, wraz z kolejnymi ofiarami, przychodzą pierwsze błędy, które później pozwalają aurorom go schwytać. Zabójca nie może przecież kontrolować wszystkiego(...)

**Fragment artykułu „Prawdziwa historia mordercy”, autorstwa Rity Skeeter, „Prorok Codzienny”, 2 maja 1979.**

_**KONIEC** _


End file.
